Stay My ANJELL
by DJ.V
Summary: Sequel to You're My A.N.JELL. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

Jung Aimee and Kang ShinWoo are officially together. _Finally!_ But only a year later, Aimee already wants to take their relationship to another level. Marriage? Is ShinWoo ready for that? Is _Aimee_ even ready? She's not so sure. As more drama arises, Aimee isn't sure she and ShinWoo can stay together. How can they, after all they've been through…and will go through in the future?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Soo, this is the start to my sequel! Hehe. Summary was too long . hehe.

This is a sequel to my You're Beautiful Fanfic called 'You're My A.'. If you plan on reading this, you might understand better if you start reading the original fanfic first. This is going to be a short sequel, since I'm lazy and I have no ideas, hehe.

Hope you guys like this story as much as my original!


	2. Chapter 1

_Crap. I'm late._

I speed up a bit, feeling the wind whipping through my hair. I smile, shifting my weight on the seat of my month-old red scooter. I'd bought it despite TaeKyung's complaints about how unnecessary it was. I loved it. It was adorably cute to me. Nowadays, I took it everywhere. I never even used my car unless it was too far a distance to ride my scooter.

It was snowy, so I had to tell myself to slow down. Christmas lights everywhere on the shope around me sparkled in the dark night. I smile, but then frowned. I had not thought of anything to do for ShinWoo or the others.

_Red Light_.

I slow to a stop. I sigh, wondering what I should do. Maybe MiNyu and I should do something together for the guys. But I'd still have to do something personal for ShinWoo. After all, he was my _boyfriend._

I laughed.

It was odd still, to call him that even after being with him officially for a year now. One year since the real MiNam came back. One year since I'd come back from America. This year had been full of blissful happy moments for us all. Even Nobu seemed to be doing good. Of course, I couldn't get in touch with him. Every time I tried, he was busy. It's no surprise. He's top of the chart with his albums now, right under A..

I sighed. It would be good to talk to him. I'd missed him. But it couldn't be helped.

I casually glance to the side of me. A bright neon sign in the shape of a diamond caught my eye. Through the front window I saw the beautiful displays of jewelry glittering under the lights. I notice an engagement ring right in the front of the window. I frown at the thought of the words _engagement_ and _marriage_.

I shake my head. I shouldn't even be thinking these things. ShinWoo and I had only been together about a year. I shouldn't be expecting as much from him. He wasn't ready. I didn't think I was either. Still, the feel of an engagement ring on my finger was a good feeling.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a loud car horn honked behind me. The light was green. I started my scooter up and went home.

* * *

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" MiNyu shouted loudly as she clumsily pulled the tray of fresh hot cupcakes from the oven.

"Oh, careful!" I say as she nearly misses the counter and drops the tray. Luckily, the tray makes it to the counter and the cupcakes remain unharmed. We both sigh in relief. Then, we laugh. I go back to sprinkling green crystal sprinkles onto the Christmas tree cake in front of me.

"I'm so glad you thought of this,' MiNyu laughed. "The guys will love this. Especially my Oppa and Jeremy!"

"Yeah, and thanks to Manager Ma, they won't be home for maybe another five hours," I laughed. "It gives us time to hang out just as girls. We don't do that a lot anymore."

"Yeah, cause your schedule is pretty tight too, sunbae," MiNyu smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I made President Ahn let me take today and tomorrow off," I smirked.

MiNyu nodded, "Good. It _is_ Christmas Eve tonight after all."

I finish with the green sprinkles. I clap my hands together.

"Time to decorate the cake! Come on MiNyu, while the cupcakes cool down," I say. She runs over. Both of us take handfuls of the different candies and treats in small dishes beside the cake. M&M's, Chocolates, Gummy candies, and more sprinkles.

"Oh, put a red M&M here," MiNyu suggests. I poke one onto the spot. We both smile.

After the cake was done, it looked a bit cluttered with all the candy, but in a good way. Next, we moved onto the cupcakes. Armed with more Christmas-themed sprinkles and lots of different flavors of icing, we went straight to decorating our twenty or so cupcakes.

After the cupcakes, MiNyu got the idea of making cutouts from many pieces of fruit. We cut up big pieces of watermelon and pineapple. Then, we used cookie stencils in the shape of stars and Christmas trees to cut out pieces from the fruits. We threw them into a bowl, adding strawberries, grapes, and chunks of cantaloupe and dew melon. The colors mixed in lovely.

"Ah, the cookies!" MiNyu dove for the oven. I stopped her.

"Let _me_ get the cookies this time," I laugh. She grins and hands me the ovenmit. I pull our the typical chocolate-chip cookies and lay them on the counter. Slowly, I peeled them from the tray and place them onto a large serving plate.

MiNyu and I smiled at each other as we stepped back to examine our work. Tons of cutely decorated cupcakes; a cake; a fruit bowl; and cookies. And it had only taken us, what? About half the day? I was exhausted.

"I'm going to go shower and change into something before the guys get home," I tell MiNyu.

"Me too. I'll use TaeKyung's bathroom," MiNyu replies. We both high-five before giggling and going off to shower.

* * *

"I'm exhausted," Jeremy groaned. "I hate working on Christmas Eve."

"We work every day all day," TaeKyung reminded him.

ShinWoo smiled, "Even still, it's tiring."

TaeKyung opens the door and everybody steps in. An immediate wave of baked goods and sugar enters their noses. Jeremy sniffs the air and grins, his bad mood gone at the smell of food. TaeKyung knits his brows together. ShinWoo pulls off his heavy jacket and hangs it up. MiNam hangs up his own jacket and yanws.

"Noona! MiNyu!" Jeremy takes off to the kitchen, leaving his jacket in a heap on the ground.

"Hey, sis!" MiNam runs off as well, leaving his jacket in the same condition as Jeremy's.

TaeKyung rolled his eyes, but didn't pick either jacket up. ShinWoo sighed and picked them up and hung them in the closet. Leave it to him to be the grown up here.

"Surprise!" MiNyu and Aimee shout in unison as the guys step into the kitchen. It smelled like pure sweetness in here. ShinWoo looked around at the colorful display of cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and fruits laid out on the counter. He hadn't even noticed the Christmas lights strung everywhere on the walls. He peeked into the living room and found a lovingly decorated Christmas tree, standing proud and tall.

"Wow, you guys did all this on your own?" ShinWoo asked. Aimee grinned at him.

"Of course, no thanks to you all," she jokes. MiNyu smiles.

"Sunbae is just joking. It was really a lot of fun," she says. Aimee throws an arm around her shoulder. Everybody grins.

"Let's dig in then!" Jeremy throws his arms up happily. Everyone does so. ShinWoo grinned, marveling at the star-shaped pineapples and the cluttered cake topped with maybe a million M&M's and chocolates.

"Here, TaeKyung," MiNyu hands TaeKyung a small bowl of the fruits. He crosses his arms.

"Go MiNyu," he says, feigning grumpiness once again. "I'm tired, don't you know? My arms have been playing guitar all day. Feed it to me."

He opens his mouth. MiNyu glances around nervously. Everyone looks away, pretending not to notice TaeKyung's odd way of getting close to MiNyu. ShinWoo smirks. TaeKyung may just never grow up. He saw Aimee coming towards him, a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Am I going to have to feed you too?" she teased. He smirked.

"Only if you want to," he puts an arm around her shoulders. She nuzzled into his side. ShinWoo placed a kiss on the top of her head. He loved her so much. Sure, sometimes they still disagreed and she was still able to make him angry sometimes, but for the most part, he loved her. And most of all, he knew she loved him too. They'd been through so much together.

Suddenly, ShinWoo noticed Aimee was spacing out and staring at her hand. He waited for her to come back to her senses, but when she didn't, he called her name softly. She jumped.

"Oh, hi," she forced a grin. ShinWoo laughed at how dorky she was.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

Aimee blushed, "Nothing."

"Liar," he smiled at her. "Tell me."

Instead of answering him, Aimee picked up a cookie and stuck it into ShinWoo's mouth. Then, she walked away with a red face. ShinWoo took the cookie and grinned, shaking his head at his girlfriend. How strange she could be sometimes.

* * *

"I'm going out to grab some more drinks," I said, pulling on my thick leather jacket. My face was still red. I'd been spacing out, staring at my hand. I kept wondering what it would look like to have a ring on that one finger. I was too embarrassed to tell ShinWoo. So I was using the fact that we were out of soda to leave the house a while.

"I'll go with you," ShinWoo offered. I forced a smile.

"I can manage to carry a couple liters of soda on my own," I joke, though in truth I just wanted to be alone a while. He smiled at me and backed off. I grabbed the keys to my scooter and went out the door.

After buying a couple more two-liters of soda, I headed back towards home. I stopped at a red light, and realized it was the same red light I'd stopped at before. I looked to my side, and of course, there was the jewelry store. I tilted my head at it.

Should I go in?

Despite my better judgment, I pulled closer to the curve and parked my scooter. I'd only be a while. Just glancing around. Nothing too big. No harm in just looking.

"Welcome!" I hear as soon as I walk through the door. Behind the counter stood a plump middle-aged man with a bright smile and a retreating hairline. I smile back at him.

"What can I do for you today, miss?" the man asked me.

"I'm just looking around," I tell him.

"A pretty young girl like you must have a boyfriend," he looks at me. "Looking for a ring, perhaps? I've got a nice display over here."

I bite my lip, not wanting to see, but I follow him anyways. I stare at the different selections of rings. Wedding bands; promise rings; engagement rings…all were here. I smiled at them. I was just about to walk away and say I wasn't interested when one ring suddenly caught my eye. It was beautiful, with a single large princess-cut stone glistening in the middle of other smaller diamonds on a band of white gold. The man behind the counter noticed me staring and grinned.

"Do you want to see that one?" he asked me. I looked up at him. His sincere smile made me smile back. I nodded slowly. He quickly took the ring out and placed it on the glass counter in front of me. He explained to me the different qualities of the ring, how much it cost, how long the warranty was; and so on.

"What's your ring size?" he asked me.

"I have no idea," I have to laugh. He smiles.

"No problem, I got a sizer here," he replies, pulling out a long chain of many different-sized rings. After trying them on for my size, I found I was a seven. The man grinned.

"This ring must be made for you," he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him. He gestures to the ring.

"This is the last in stock. It's a size seven," he says. "Want to try it on?"

"Maybe I shouldn't…" I blush.

"Come on, there's no harm in just trying it on right?" the man insisted. I couldn't help but smirk. It was a beautiful ring. I stuck out my left hand. The man slipped the ring onto my ring finger. It fit perfectly. I stared at my hand. Somehow, the ring looked all the more beautiful now that it was on my hand. I shook my head. I took the ring off quickly and handed it back to the man.

"You don't like the ring?" the man asked, sounding disappointed.

"No, it's not that," I chuckle. "It's just…my boyfriend hasn't exactly proposed to me yet. I'm here looking on my own out of curiosity."

The man laughed lightly, "I see. That's okay. Would you want me to hold the ring for you then?"

"No, that would be a crime," I chuckle. "I don't think I'm getting married anytime soon. I should just let some other lucky girl take that ring with her. Thank you for showing me, though."

"No problem, miss," the man nodded.

I quickly went back out to my scooter. But when I looked up, I saw someone that was extremely familiar. My heart stopped as I saw him. He looked back at me, blinking strangely as if he had no idea who I was. Even in his beanie and dark glasses, I recognized him. Slowly, he slipped off his glasses and blinked at me. Then, he grinned.

"N-nobu!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Awww. Hehe. -gasp- Nobu! -tackles- Don't you guys miss him too? =DD


	3. Chapter 2

"N-Nobu!"

Nobu grinned at the sight of her. How long had it been since he last saw her? Her hair was so long now. He thought about it. Almost three years. Nobu looked up at Butler Lee.

"Give us a moment?" Nobu asked. Butler Lee grinned, and nodded. He gave Aimee a quick wave before stepping into the jewelry shop. Aimee stared at Nobu, as if waiting for him to say something first. Nobu looked her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Nobu asked her.

She blushed, "I was just browsing the shop."

"Oh Christmas Eve? Where's ShinWoo?" Nobu asked. Despite it being so many years, his chest still tightened at the mention of Aimee and ShinWoo. He thought about her a lot, but never let himself think of ShinWoo.

Aimee seemed to know what he was thinking and frowned.

"I heard about you guys on the news," Nobu smiled. "It's all over the place you know. You and ShinWoo."

Aimee chuckled a bit, "It wasn't as big as Yoo HeYi and Hwang TaeKyung, thank god."

Nobu smiled back at her, "Are you doing well?"

Aimee smiled softly, but sadly.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, the fancy life is a good life," Nobu forced a smile back. Life wasn't as good without her, but he would manage. He always did. Nobu wasn't _that _soft. At least, that's what he told himself. He had to move on, didn't he? Part of him almost hated running into her again.

"Truly?" Aimee asked, pursing her lips. "You're doing well?"

"Of course," Nobu smirked. "I'm always okay."

Aimee stared at him a moment. She looked back to the jewelry shop.

"What are _you_ doing here then?" she asked softly.

"Getting my watch fixed," Nobu nodded. "This is a small shop, but they are really very good."

Aimee smiled a bit. Then, she frowned. Nobu wondered why.

"Nobu," she said, sighing. "Haven't you gotten any of my calls of messages this last year?"

Nobu paused. How should he answer? Yes, he did. What if she asked why he didn't reply? What could he say to that? Because he didn't want to? Because it hurt him too much? Nobu frowned and scratched his hair.

"I did," he admitted. "But I've been really busy. Fame calls, you know."

Nobu laughed lightly. Thankfully, Aimee didn't ask any more questions. She opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again. Her brows furrowed. Then, she smiled.

"Well, it was good to see you," she said, her voice cracking. "I'm glad to know you're okay."

Aimee bent over and hugged him lightly. He hugged her back, but not too tightly.

"Same here," Nobu said softly. Aimee held open the door for him as he turned and wheeled himself into the jewelry shop. He didn't look back at Aimee, though he knew she was still there.

_It's okay. It's okay. You'll get over it._

That's what he always told himself. Even if his heart still pounded so, he would be okay someday. He always was. Komatsu Nobu had never succumbed to melancholy and heart ache.

But then again, Komatsu Nobu had never loved someone as much as Aimee.

* * *

I shivered as I walked back into the house. My nose and cheeks were red as could be. But I wasn't just shivering from the cold. I was shaking from my encounter with Nobu. I don't even know why. Maybe it was the way he was slightly cold to me. Maybe it was the way he was _okay_ but at the same time…he wasn't. I shook my head.

"Took you a while."

I looked up. ShinWoo tilted his head at me. I forced a smile.

"The line was long. You know, everyone runs out of soda at this time of night on Christmas Eve," I joked. ShinWoo smiled a little. I go into the kitchen and place the sodas on the counter. I sigh and unconsciously fix my hair. ShinWoo stares at me a long time.

"What?" I ask him

"You look like you've just seen a ghost," ShinWoo smirks a little.

_More or less._

I shake my head and smile. I didn't answer him. I notice dishes in the sink. I walk over and turn on the faucet and start washing them. ShinWoo comes up beside me and helps me to rinse them off. He glances at me.

"Did something happen?" he asks. I sigh, but smile a little. I wasn't getting away with this one.

"Do I look that terrible?" I laugh. ShinWoo smirks.

"Tell me," he said.

But just as I open my mouth to tell him, there's a loud click and a bright flash. ShinWoo and I both turn. MiNam stands there, a camera in his hand.

"Another one," he says, frowning at his camera. He shakes it a bit and then aims it at us again. ShinWoo and I laugh and turn to smile for a picture. MiNam snaps it, grinning.

"You guys are so lame," he says to us. "Doing dishes together. You guys are like a married couple already."

I blush a bright red. I glance at ShinWoo and see his cheeks are just a bit pink as well. I laugh quietly to myself. I think about the ring again. I wonder what it would be like. I wonder what he'd say if I mentioned it. But I didn't want to either. It was awkward. After all, we'd only been together a year. But then again, I've known him and loved him for nearly three years now.

"As you were saying?" ShinWoo brought me back into reality. I remembered we'd been talking about Nobu. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later," I tell him and walk to the living room.

"Noona!" Jeremy shouts, jumping on the couch. I laugh as he tackles me from behind. MiNyu and TaeKyung laugh as well. MiNam then runs at his sister from around the couch. On the radio, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is playing. ShinWoo walks into the living room, grinning with his arms crossed.

I smile at him.

* * *

ShinWoo pulled into the driveway of the building Aimee's loft was in. In the passenger seat beside him, Aimee lay with her head against the window. ShinWoo smiled a little. She was passed out and exhausted. That's what she'd get for taking shots with Jeremy and MiNam. MiNyu had decided to help Aimee out, and ended up in a worse condition than Aimee.

ShinWoo grinned and shook his head.

_Crazy girls._

He got out of the car and walked to the other side. He opened Aimee's door, making sure she didn't fall out. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs and up to her door. There, he reached on top of the doorframe for her spare key and opened the door. He placed Aimee on the couch, taking a moment to marvel once again at the big roomy loft. Aimee had moved in only three months ago and she loved it here. He didn't blame her. It was a great place to live.

ShinWoo went back outside to grab something from his car, replace the spare key, and then closed the door. When he came back, Aimee was sitting up from the couch, her hair a mess and her face scrunched up in confusion. ShinWoo laughed at how terrible she looked when she made that face. Aimee turned and looked at him, tilting her head. Then, her mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded, realizing what was going on.

Aimee smoothed her hair over and yawned. She shook the sleep from her head and looked at ShinWoo as he sat down beside her. He grinned, hiding a small bag behind his back. Aimee stared at him. She gestured to the bag.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's for you," he said simply. Aimee smiled a little. She stuck out her hand. ShinWoo laughed and gestured to the clock on the wall. Two minutes 'til midnight.

"It's not Christmas yet," ShinWoo teased. Aimee laughed.

"Fair enough," she grinned. "But what can we do to pass the time?"

Aimee leaned over and kissed his lips. He kissed her back. ShinWoo forgot about Christmas. He couldn't remember being this close to someone before. Close enough that they brought out the bad and the good things in you. MiNyu had brought out the charm in him. But Aimee had brought out his bad temper, his gentleness, and a real smile. She had been his very best friend. She'd been the love he never knew he even loved.

ShinWoo smiled to himself. It was hard to believe he'd once been so stupid. How he couldn't have noticed her feelings for him; nor his own for her. But it was okay. Everything was okay now. They were both happy. Aimee suddenly pulled away from him. She smirked and gestured to the clock. It was one minute past midnight. ShinWoo chuckled. He handed her the small gift bag.

"Merry Christmas, Jung Aimee," he said softly.

Aimee pulled the small green box from the bag. She opened it and stared at his gift a long moment. He jaw dropped a little, then she clamped her mouth shut. She reached in and pulled out the delicate bottle of perfume decorated with delicate pink flowers.

"It was my mother's," ShinWoo explained. "She wanted me to give it to my girlfriend."

Aimee broke into a smile as she looked over the perfume bottle. It wasn't the most romantic gift, ShinWoo knew, but it was something that was semi-important.

"Your mother is a sweet woman," she says suddenly. ShinWoo smiles.

"What makes you say that?" he asks.

"Well only a sweet woman would have a perfume bottle like this," she leaned her head on his shoulder, smoothing her fingers over the perfume bottle. "And anyway…

She looked up at him.

"She raised a man like you," Aimee smiled. ShinWoo smiled back at her. He supposed it was true. His mother was a sweet woman. ShinWoo loved her very much. But there was that small unpleasant thought that ShinWoo suddenly remembered. He pushed the thought away from his mind. Still, Aimee saw the small frown on ShinWoo's face.

"What?" Aimee asked, frowning as well.

"Nothing," ShinWoo smirked at her. "I'm glad you like your present."

"I do," Aimee smiled. "Thank you."

ShinWoo nuzzled her closer. They held each other a moment, just letting the sweetness of the moment sink in. Suddenly, he remembered something again.

"Hey, what were you going to tell me earlier?" he asked, looking at her. Aimee's lips pursed a moment, before she relaxed again. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"I ran into Nobu," she said plainly. ShinWoo was silent a moment. He knew how much Aimee had loved Nobu. Of course, nowhere near as much as how much she'd loved him, but still. She'd loved him. Slowly, he nodded.

"What did you guys talk about?" ShinWoo asked her.

Aimee shrugged, taking ShinWoo's hand into hers.

"I asked him how he was doing," Aimee said slowly. "He said he was okay. Then, he pretty much just walked out of my life forever."

"Don't be so dramatic," ShinWoo smiled. "I'm sure he was just busy."

"Yeah," Aimee shrugged. "I suppose I'm pretty busy too. It's both of us. I just couldn't believe he was so cold about it. I haven't seen him in a year."

"You miss him," ShinWoo smirked. Aimee turned red.

"Whatever," she replied.

"It's okay to admit it," ShinWoo urged. He didn't know why he was pushing this. Aimee frowned at him.

"Just drop it," she said.

"It's okay, you can say it," ShinWoo insisted, not being able to help but feel frustrated. Did she think he couldn't handle hearing it? He knew she loved him. Hearing that she missed her ex boyfriend wasn't something that would throw him off.

But instead of admitting her missing Nobu, Aimee's face clouded over and ShinWoo knew he'd been a little too touchy. But it was too late to take it back now. Aimee pushed away from ShinWoo.

"If you want to talk about how much I miss Nobu, let's talk about how much you still miss MiNyu," Aimee said sharply. ShinWoo sighed. They were fighting again. ShinWoo let the spark of annoyance in him die. He turned Aimee to look back at him.

"Okay, forget it then," he said simply. He forced a smile at her. She stared at him a moment, but didn't smile back. She shook her head and sighed. ShinWoo frowned. She was still upset. Had he been too touchy? He didn't think so. Maybe Aimee was just having a bad night. ShinWoo tried to be understanding.

Okay, so yes, sometimes he missed MiNyu. It had only been a year. Of course he missed her and still loved her. But it was nothing compared to how much he loved being with Aimee. Didn't she know that? He understood that about Aimee and Nobu. She loved him, she missed him. But she loved ShinWoo more. He knew that. That's why he wouldn't be upsetted by it. Why was _she_ getting upset?

"It's late," Aimee said suddenly. "You should head back."

"Aimee…" ShinWoo put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, but it was forced.

"Don't worry," she said, sighing. "I'll…see you tomorrow. Just go. Just be quiet. We'll talk tomorrow. Just…go, ShinWoo."

ShinWoo didn't want to move away. They'd never fought like this before. Usually, screaming and shouting and cursing was what happened…but this? This cold, quiet emptiness wasn't a way they fought. Maybe it was better, but ShinWoo didn't think so. When Aimee was angry and shouting, at least ShinWoo knew she would be okay after she let everything out. Like this, so sad and hurt, ShinWoo wasn't sure.

_This is stupid._

ShinWoo tried to suppress his annoyance. She was upset over something so miniscule. Even still, ShinWoo couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wanted her to yell and scream at him and then smile afterwards, saying she was sorry. Then, they could both laugh it off. But like this, he didn't know what to do. So he got up, and he left.

It wasn't until he reached home that he realized how he should've stayed. Aimee had needed him to stay. ShinWoo slammed his fist on the steering wheel and cursed.

_Stupid._

* * *

Nobu lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his room. The quiet of the house scared him. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that night. It was almost midnight. Aimee. Aimee. Nobu gritted his teeth. He'd gone into the shop to get his watch. Despite himself, he'd asked the jeweler what Aimee had come in to see.

Of course, he'd seen the ring. Nobu couldn't stop thinking about it. The beautiful diamond engagement ring. Nobu couldn't sleep. He kept picturing it. No matter how many times he said it was okay, it still hurt him deep in his soul.

_Aimee and ShinWoo…marrying?_

No matter how much he told himself it was okay, it wasn't okay. Nothing about it was okay. Nobu scoffed at himself. He was pathetic. He wasn't moving on whatsoever. He wish he'd never seen her that night. He wish he'd had never asked the jeweler and seen the ring.

_Damn. Damn it all._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Heyyyy guys! Hehe. Well, this is my newest chapter. Yeahh, it's lame. . I haven't updated in a while. Been doing lots of stuff. Busy weekend. Ahaha. But I've developed a lot of awesome ways of how to get this sequel going! Yeahh! Hopefully, you guys like them =D

BTW, here's a picture of the ring I was trying to describe that Aimee saw. It's my uncle's ring. He bought it a while ago, but hasn't found a woman to give it to yet. I love it though, and it fits me perfectly so I just kinda modeled it ahaha. (Btw, it's not a diamond. It's moissanite or however you spell it .)

Beautiful, huh? (sorry if my pics suck aha)

http[colon]/i46[dot]tinypic[dot]com/2d1l5ll[dot]jpg  
http[colon]/i49[dot]tinypic[dot]com/2eus95w[dot]jpg  
http[colon]/i47[dot]tinypic[dot]com/241umxg[dot]jpg  
http[colon]/i49[dot]tinypic[dot]com/2ujrpsw[dot]jpg


	4. Chapter 3

ShinWoo woke up the next morning with a headache. Not a hangover, just a headache. He groaned. Remembering yesterday night's incident with Aimee only made him grumpier. Should he go to her house and apologize? Should he just stay put? It had been her stupid temper after all. He hadn't done anything bad to her. He groaned again. For now, some tea would help clear his head.

As he made his tea, he could hear the others muttering about why he seemed upset. He was scowling, he was aware. Today, his mood was really just killed. Even as he sat down, MiNam and Jeremy were still muttering to each other. ShinWoo shot them a mild glare.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the same effect as TaeKyung's.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeremy asked, instead of backing off.

"Yeah did you and Aimee have a fight?" MiNam asked. "Or did you just wake up grumpy?"

ShinWoo's brow twitched a bit. Instead of answering, he stood up and headed back towards his room. Suddenly, he heard the back door open. ShinWoo glanced back towards the door and saw Aimee. It took him a moment to process seeing her. She ran to him and hugged him. He sighed and hugged her back.

Over Aimee's shoulder, ShinWoo saw MiNam hand Jeremy a bill, frowning. Jeremy was smirking.

"Told you he had a fight," Jeremy mutter just a little too loudly to MiNam, who scoffed. ShinWoo couldn't help but laugh. With Aimee in his arms, it seemed his bad mood was gone. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Get yourself cleaned up," she told him. "Then we'll talk."

"Okay," ShinWoo said, just a bit unsurely. He wondered if their talk would go smoothly, or if this would end in another screaming match.

He guessed he'd just have to go get cleaned up and see.

* * *

After a quick shower, ShinWoo had gotten dressed and I had gone into his room so we could talk. He hugged me a long moment and I took in the fresh smell of his soap and shampoo. Then, we sat down and I sighed, starting.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," I said quickly. "Seeing Nobu just really…threw me off."

"I'm sorry I even brought it up," ShinWoo replied slowly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," I pursed my lips a bit and nodded. "But I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" he asked, tilting his head at me. I wonder if I should say it. I'd have to. Too late to take it back now. I smiled at ShinWoo.

"Let me meet your parents," I muster up the courage to say the words. ShinWoo stared at me blankly a moment. He seemed to process the words. I bite my lip.

"My parents? Why?" he asks, scratching his head.

I pout, "Aww, please! I was thinking about it all night. A. doesn't have any activities to do for a while. I talked to President Ahn. He's okay with us going to Busan a week after I do my Christmas concert in two days. So you have no excuses why we can't go, unless you just-"

"Hold up, hold up," ShinWoo shushes me. "I didn't say no, Aimee. I just asked why."

"Oh," I blush, realizing I got defensive. "Well…I don't know. I just want to, that's all. Anyway, you met my dad and halmoni too. You know my family. I don't know yours at all."

"Okay," he said slowly and unsurely. "Do you really want to meet my parents? Truly? I mean, it won't be awkward for you?"

"No," I say quickly, though my voice cracks a bit. I'm starting to get scared. What if his parents don't like me? No. I can't back out. I wanted ShinWoo and me to be serious. I wanted to meet his mom. His dad. I loved ShinWoo with all my heart.

"Why would it be awkward?" I force a smile. "Your mom seems sweet."

ShinWoo smiled, "She is. But she can also be very judgmental. And don't even let me get started on my dad. He's a former Colonel of the Korean army and he's a very strict, traditional man."

I frowned. ShinWoo smiled and shook his head. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just kidding," he said. "We'll go after your Christmas concert. I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I do."

I smile and nod back at him, but I'm not feeling as confident anymore. What if his parents didn't like me? ShinWoo had only been kidding when he said his parents were strict, traditional, and judgmental, but I knew for a fact his dad really _was_ a former Colonel. So it must be at least partially true that they were strict.

_Omo. Oh my God._ _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Aimee, you're on in five!" the producer shouted to me.

"Gotcha!" I shouted back to him. Coordinator Wang powered my cheeks one last time. I smiled thankfully at her. She was busy enough as A.'s coordinator, but she'd easily taken the job of mine as well when I debuted. President Ahn also thought it was good, as me and her were already close friends.

"I hear you're going to Busan with ShinWoo to meet his parents," she said, smoothing over my hair one last time in it's sleep ponytail. I nodded and smoothed over my gold-glittered minidress.

"Yeah," I tell her. "We're leaving tonight after the concert."

"Wow," Coordinator Wang laughed. "Do I hear wedding bells already?"

I blush. Why did everyone mention marriage?

"I wish," I blurted out. I turn a million shades of red. Coordinator Wang smirks at me. I wave a hand at her to dismiss my slip-up. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asks me.

"It's just…I don't know," I sigh. "I would love to marry him. But I don't know if I'm ready. I don't think he is. I thought meeting his parents would bring us closer to marriage, but I'm not so sure it's such a good idea anymore. What if his parents don't like me?"

Coordinator Wang frowned at me. She put her hands on her hips and stomped her heels. My eyes widened at her strange behavior. She pointed a finger at me.

"Who are you and what have you done to Jung Aimee?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled and took my hand into hers.

"Honey, you're beautiful and ShinWoo's lucky to have you even if he has a million fangirls," she said to me. I ignore the last part of her statement, as it didn't make me feel special whatsoever.

"There is no reason for his parents _not_ to love you as much as him," Coordinator Wang went on. "So don't be scared. Keep up your strong Aimee exterior and just be yourself. If it happens with ShinWoo, it happens. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. You're young. You're strong. You're my side-kick. You'll survive even if ShinWoo's mother turns out to be a monster-in-law."

"Now, get your butt on stage so you can sing your heart out to that audience," Coordinator Wang winked at me. I laughed.

"Thanks, Wang Kko Di," I smirk and wink back at her. "But don't tell anyone what I told you."

"No problem," she saluted me. I laughed again.

"Now, here comes Jung Aimee with a cover of 'I Wanna Love You Forever'!"

I smirked a little at the sound of my introduction. It seemed coincidental that the song I'd sing was the song that explained these feelings in my heart. I walked onto stage, the bright lights nearly blinding me. I smile to my audience as the music starts.

"_I wanna love you forever…And this is all I'm asking of you. One thousand lifetimes together. Is that so much for you to do? Cause from the moment that I saw your face and felt the fire in your sweet embrace…I swear I knew; I'm gonna love you forever."_

* * *

I'm sitting on the plane beside ShinWoo. He stares out the window. My phone vibrates with a new text in my pocket. I pull it out and find it's from President Ahn.

_Great performance Aimee! Have fun with ShinWoo in Busan._

I laugh a little and text him back.

"What?" ShinWoo peeks over at my phone.

"President Ahn just texted me," I tell him. He nods. Just then, his phone goes off as well. He pulls it out and smiles. I look at him. He shows me his new text.

_Hyung! Have fun with Noona! MiNyu, MiNam, and TaeKyung also wish you well. Bring us back souvenirs, hehe. –Love Jeremy_

"We can bring him back some fried eels," I joke. ShinWoo chuckles.

We arrive in Busan about an hour later. ShinWoo and I pick up our luggage and head to his parents' house in a taxi. He'd already called them up and briefed them about our arrival. He said they were excited to meet me.

But despite his reassurance and Coordinator Wang's words, I was sorry I'd even brought up the trip before. I sighed. Damn.

"My parents are pretty traditional and they're very religious," ShinWoo explained as we pulled into the driveway of a large white house. "Don't be surprised if they seem a bit uptight."

I laughed nervously, "Okay then."

We got out of the taxi. ShinWoo grabbed our luggage and squeezed my shoulders as we walked up to the porch. He rang the doorbell. I checked my outfit. A deep purple pleated skirt and an off-shoulder black long-sleeved top underneath my thick black winter coat. I'd left my leather jacket in my suitcase, thinking it might be a bit strange to wear. It was still chilly out. I'm thankful for my tall black boots and patterned stockings. ShinWoo smiles casually at me and I run my hands over my single French braid.

There's nothing _not _to like, right?

The door opens. I see an older, but beautiful, woman dressed in pink lace and her hair cut short and curly. The pearls around her neck and silver around her wrists showed she was an elegant lady. Her face was extremely young; yet older at the same time. Her slim nose and thick lips resembled ShinWoo's.

"Uhmma," ShinWoo reaches out to hug his mother. She hugs him back, patting his cheeks gently with her hands. She sighs, but smiles.

"It's good to see you, son," she says. She turns and looks at me. I can't help but feel as if she's examining me. I wonder if she approves of me. Her smile towards me wasn't as reassuring as I'd hoped it'd be, but it was enough for me to let a breath out.

"You must be Aimee," she says. I bow and put on a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you," I say politely. ShinWoo tugs lightly at my arm, making fun of me for being so uptight. I elbow him harshly in the rib as his mom turns around and leads us into the house.

"Leave your bags at the door for now," Mrs. Kang says to us. "Dinner is almost ready. You both must be hungry after such a long trip."

"It was only an hour mom," ShinWoo noted.

"Even still," Mrs. Kang sighed. "I never get to cook for my son anymore. I prepared a lot of dishes for you."

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask, handing my jacket to ShinWoo for him to hang up. I follow Mrs. Kang to the kitchen. She looks at me a moment.

"It's okay, dear," she says sweetly. "Just set up the table for me. Dishes are in that cupboard there."

I open the cupboard she gestures to. I pull out a handful of dishes and set them on the table. ShinWoo walks in and goes straight to grab the silverware and napkins. He helps me set up the table.

"Where's dad?" ShinWoo asks after we finished. His mother carries in the elegant dishes and places them on the table. I marvel at her Busan dishes. They were elegantly put together and looked amazing.

"Your father is upstairs changing," Mrs. Kang replies to ShinWoo.

"Is he here yet?" a loud deep voice came from towards the entrance.

"Yes, _Yuhboh_," Mrs. Kang calls to him. "He's here. And so is _she_."

I tense a little and smile nervously at ShinWoo, who smiles back at me. He mouths, 'Isn't this awkward?' I stick my tongue out at him, but it was true. It was so awkward right now for me.

We all turn as an older man walks into the kitchen. He's older and his hair is graying, but he's got a full head of hair. Just like his wife, ShinWoo's father's face was young but had several lines of aging. He had a strict, serious look to him. I can't help but realise that he looks a bit more like ShinWoo than Mrs. Kang. His eyes, face shape, and even the smile he flashed as he saw ShinWoo and me.

"My son!" he laughed heartily and hugged ShinWoo. Father and son patted each other on the back a moment before they pulled away. I noticed with a smile how much more they looked laike standing beside each other. Even their outfits almost seemed alike. Both wore collar shirts; Mr. Kang's was red, ShinWoo's was a deep blue. Both wore a vest over their shirts; Mr. Kang's wasw black, ShinWoo's was white. Shinwoo wore khaki pants while Mr. kang stuck with a traditional matching black pants.

I jumped as ShinWoo tugged me over lightly by the arm. His father studied me about the same way as Mrs. Kang did. It irked me. I forced a smile. It was normal, I supposed.

"This is Aimee, dad," ShinWoo said after a moment of awkward silence. His dad smiled at me. I bowed politely and was only a bit shocked when he gave me a light hug.

"Nice to meet you," I say to him.

"Nice indeed," Mr. Kang nodded.

"Come eat," Mrs. Kang called to us.

We all went to the table, chatting pleasantly as we ate. ShinWoo caught his parents up to A.'s latest activites and his life. I was asked only a few questions here and there, but overall, ShinWoo's parents didn't seem interested in me. I didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

But everyone noticed me quite well as I complimented Mrs. Kang on her _Dongnae pajeon._ She thanked me heartily. Then, the table fell quiet a moment again. I hesitated to say something to break the silence. Just be myself…be myself…

_Damn. This is harder than I thought._

"Aimee, are you very religious?" Mrs. Kang asked me. I glanced at ShinWoo, who simply gave me a slight smile. I try to smile back at his mother, wondering if I'd insult her by saying I wasn't religious.

"I'm not a devout Christian," I admit.

"But you are Christian? And you go to church?" she asked.

"I'm Christian, but I find little time to go to church," I try to sound light-hearted. "You know, our schedules can be pretty hectic sometimes."

"You should never be too busy for faith," Mr. Kang wags his finger and takes a bite of his Dongnae pajeon. ShinWoo decided to step in for me.

"Dad, even _I _don't find time for church anymore," he says. Mr. Kang simply shakes his head.

"You know Aimee is also a big singer now? And she's an amazing dancer," ShinWoo decides to change the subject. Mrs. Kang looks at me.

"Yes, we saw your Christmas concert," she said.

"You sing beautifully," Mr. Kang nods. I smile at the only compliment I'd seemed to receive that night. ShinWoo nudged me and sent me a quick wink. I elbow him back, blushing.

"I hear you like to party a lot too," Mrs. Kang suddenly says. "And you used to date Komatsu Nobu? He's quite the different man from our ShinWoo."

I struggle to say anything. For some reason, I feel a defensive spark flame in my chest. Nobu had been a lot to me. He'd loved me more than even ShinWoo had. Mrs. Kang was probably judging him on the basis of his music and fashion sense. I supressed my annoyance and let ShinWoo speak for me.

"I see you've been doing your research, mom," ShinWoo says, just a little too sharply to his mother. I saw them exchange glances over the table. It was apparent that Mrs. Kang was a little over-protective of her son.

"Yes, but I also remember that time you came to talk to us about Go MiNyu,"Mrs. Kang says suddenly. "What happened with her? She seemed a fair, religious, and polite young woman."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Kang speaks up. "What happened between you two, son?"

I feel myself sink into the background as ShinWoo hesitates to answer his parents.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

OMO! Drama! Sooo I was trying to make ShinWoo's mom a gentle woman (since that's how I picture her) but at the same time be overprotective of her son without being a total bitch, ahaha. I don't know if I did a good job…xD But anyways!...Omo. MiNyu again. Tsk tsk. Haha. Review please! I love reviews.

Makes me sad I don't have as many anymore. Huu T_T Lol. But that's okay.


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone stared expectantly at ShinWoo to answer his parent's questions. His face clouded over and he gritted his teeth. Under the table, I lay a hand over his. He squeezes mine and lets out a sigh.

"MiNyu and I broke up a while ago already, mom and dad," he says simply.

"Why would you guys break up? She was such a nice girl and…don't tell me you did her wrong," Mrs. Kang scolded and I got a glimpse of what she acted like when she was frustrated. She didn't seem so sweet anymore.

"Mom, you never even met her," ShinWoo muttered.

"Still, a mother knows," Mrs. Kang shook her head.

"And anyway, MiNyu and I just weren't for each other," ShinWoo forced the words from his mouth. I stared at him and frowned. He still missed her. He did. This was hard for him.

"Okay, okay," Mr. Kang pushed into the tension between mother and son. "Let's clean up."

After cleaning the dishes and the table, we all set off to get ready for bed. There were three bathrooms, so nobody really had to wait. My room was down the hall from ShinWoo's. (God forbid, in a devout Christian home, that we share rooms!) And in the middle of our rooms was his parent's room. There were other rooms scattered about, but I didn't know what was in them.

I poked my head into ShinWoo's room. I grinned. It must've been where he slept before he was in ANJELL as well. Blue bed-sheets; dark blue walls with stars on the ceiling; a large bookshelf cluttered with hand-built transformer robots; and about three different types of guitar hung on the walls.

I wonder where ShinWoo went. I leave his room, closing the door and head downstairs. I hear voices in the living room. I poke my head around the corner, but duck back as I see ShinWoo talking to his parents.

"She's a nice girl, but she is not for you," I hear Mrs. Kang's voice.

"What has she done that's made you dislike her?" ShinWoo asks.

"Look, son," Mr. Kang sighs. "She's beautiful. She's talented. She's polite and it's not even about her not being religious…She just…scares your mother, that's all."

"She reminds me of your sister," Mrs. Kang suddenly says.

I freeze. _Sister?_ ShinWoo was an only child!

Wasn't he?

* * *

"She reminds me of your sister," his mother says suddenly. ShinWoo frowns.

"How, mother? How does she remind you of ChoHee?" ShinWoo crosses his arms over his chest.

"Don't ask me," his mother shakes her head. "You know her better than I. I've read about her scandals, her partying and her drinking. She wasn't very conservative either about her relationship with Komatsu Nobu. Kissing in the park; right in the public! She wants attention, ShinWoo."

"Mom, just stop it," ShinWoo sighs and shakes his head. This was embarrassing.

"Son," his mother gently touched his arm. "I only want what's best for you. And this girl…"

"I love her, mom," ShinWoo said sharply.

_Yes, he did. He wasn't ashamed of it. His sister…Aimee wasn't like her. _

"Would you marry her?" his father suddenly steps in again.

ShinWoo freezes. Marriage? He ponders the thought. He didn't know. Wasn't it…too soon to say? Aimee and he had never discussed it before. ShinWoo stared at his father, not having an answer. So his father went on.

"If you're not going to marry her, don't waste time being with her, son," his father scolded. "You're at marrying age already. You need to get serious about relationships. You're a mature, intelligent man. Why would you want to be with someone, waste years of your life, if you won't even marry them?"

ShinWoo didn't know what to say to his father. His father and his mother stared expectantly at him for an answer. ShinWoo buried his face in his hands and sighed. This was utterly embarrassing. He was glad Aimee had already gone to sleep. She'd been so nervous about meeting his parents and having them like her; this would break her heart.

ShinWoo looked up at his father again. That's when he caught glimpse of something in the doorway. Just barely poking out, he saw a shoulder from the doorframe.

_Aimee._

The shoulder moved away and ShinWoo realized she'd left. ShinWoo cursed silently. What could he say to his parents? He didn't want to talk to them anymore. God, he loved them to death but this was ridiculous. Comparing Aimee to his sister? Never.

"You used to be a good boy, listening to everything we said," his mother continued o scold. "Even when you were with MiNyu, you still seemed to be the kind charming son we raised. Now, you're here talking back to us and disobeying us."

"I'm not disobeying," ShinWoo replied. "I'm only asking that-"

"You're talking back to us!" his mother wailed, her eyes teary. "This girl has changed you. This girl like your disgrace of sister, ChoHee, has changed you!"

"Mom…" ShinWoo felt sorry for getting defensive now. He couldn't stand seeing his mother cry. His father put a hand on his mother's shoulder. He looked at ShinWoo.

"I think it's time we all went to sleep now, son," his father sighed.

"One last thing," ShinWoo sighed. "Please don't compare her to ChoHee. And don't bring up MiNyu anymore. You don't know Aimee. You don't know what we had to go through together. I love you both, and I consider your words, but please do not judge her before you know her. News you read on the internet isn't always the whole truth. I don't ask you to accept her. I only ask that you give her a chance."

His parents stared at him, glanced at each other briefly, and then back at him.

"We'll be here a week," ShinWoo continued. "Good night."

* * *

I lay face down in my room, sighing deeply so that the tears don't come. What a disaster. Maybe ShinWoo was right when he said it might be awkward. How would it _not_ be awkward after what I'd just heard them say? I wasn't good for him? And what about when his father mentioned marriage? ShinWoo had said nothing. He'd just stood there.

I felt my heart break. I sighed.

I hear the door open. I feign sleep. But ShinWoo sits down beside me on the bed anyways.

"Aimee," he says softly. I don't move a moment.

"I know you're awake," he said. I groan and turn around in bed to face him.

"What?" I mutter, trying to sound sleepy.

"I'm sorry about my parents," he says softly. I sit up in bed. I stare at the ground a moment. Then, I look back up at him. I shrug. He smirks a little and hugs me. I hug him back. Then, we lay back on the bed a moment. Just laying there in silence.

"Who's ChoHee?" I ask after a long moment. ShinWoo doesn't answer at first. He just stares up at the ceiling. I hear him take a deep breath.

"It's not something we talk about," he says finally.

"If your parents say I'm like her, I want to know," I insist. He takes another deep breath.

ShinWoo simply replies, "You're not like her."

"ShinWoo!" I roll onto my stomach and stare at him, pouting.

He sighs again. I wonder if I'm pushing this too much. But he starts to talk, so I hush and listen to him. ShinWoo starts slowly, as if it's hard for him to tell the story.

"ChoHee is my older sister b a year," he starts. "She was very smart, clever, quick-witted. In a sense, she was like you that way. Always able to defend herself and always knew what she wanted. She never let others influence her to do things she didn't believe in. So she didn't do a lot of bad things. But when she did decide to do bad things, nobody could stop her."

"One bad thing she did that changed her life was when she started hanging out with the wrong crowd when she was thirteen. Drugs, bad boys, coming home late at night…I guess you could say she became like Chin," ShinWoo continued. "Nobody could talk her out of her bad attitude and actions. My parents thought she would grow out of it. That it was a phase; but they saw it was more than that when my sister came home one day…pregnant at sixteen."

I stare at ShinWoo, shocked. But he doesn't see me. He's staring up at the ceiling and spacing out. I wait for him to continue.

"It was bad enough to be pregnant out of wedlock. She aborted the baby afterwards," ShinWoo shook his head. I lay my chin on his chest and look at him.

"And that was against your parents' beliefs?" I ask.

"My parents were so against it that I was surprised she didn't get kicked out at this point," ShinWoo chuckled dryly. "But things went crazy when she got pregnant _again_ when she was nineteen. At that point, she didn't care what anyone had to say. She dropped out of school. My dad and her got into a huge fight. He called her terrible things, and she left."

"Your dad doesn't seem like the type to say terrible things," I mutter. Out of the two of his parents, his father was the one who'd been extremely kind to me. He hadn't said as much as ShinWoo's mother.

"My father loved ChoHee," ShinWoo shrugged. "He spoiled her crazy. Let her have anything she wanted. Maybe that's why she turned out the way she did."

I feel my chest ache. I can't help but remember my own relationship with my father. He had loved me with all his heart, just like ShinWoo's father. I had disappointed my father, just like ChoHee. Maybe there were more similarities between us than ShinWoo thought.

"You haven't seen her since?" I ask him softly.

"Not for six years," ShinWoo shrugged. I frowned and poked him in the side.

"It seems your sister and I do have a bit in common," I tell him.

"How so?" he asks, sitting up. "You're not saying you got pregnant out of wedlock did you?"

I playfully punch him on the arm.

"Our bad-ass attitudes; our rebelling against our parents to follow what we believe; and our terrible relationships with our fathers," I list off the similarities. "It's ironic, don't you think? You ending up with a girl who reminds your parents of their 'disgraced daughter'?"

"You're not like my sister," ShinWoo shook his head. He looks utterly sad. I wonder if he and his sister were close. I wonder if I shouldn't have pushed the topic. I sigh.

"Were your sister and you close?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"It's every boy's dream to be appreciated by his father," he replied. "My father favored my sister. I always envied her for that, but she was good to me. She encouraged me to follow my beliefs. She's the one who got me into singing. After she left, my father turned to me and he loved me a lot but he could never love me like he loved ChoHee."

ShinWoo chuckled, "You should've seen how crazy he went when I signed with A.N. Luckily, my mother, who'd always favored me, stood by me. She encouraged me and eventually, my father gave in as well. He's very supportive of me now as well."

There's a brief pause, as I don't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry," I say finally.

"For what?" he looks at me.

"For suggesting a visit; for bringing up your sister; for creating tension between you and your parents," I look at him. He stares at me a long time.

"I'm their only child left," ShinWoo replied. "They're just protective. It's okay. They'll get used to you. They need to know I'm a man now and I can make my own choices."

I smile a bit, but then, I frown. Only child left?

"The…only child left?" I ask slowly. His sister was dead?

"Well," ShinWoo looks away. "We haven't heard one word from her for years. As far as we know, she's dead. Probably starved on the street or something. No one was going to take her in."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

So if you do the math, ShinWoo is 24. His sister left when she was nineteen. He was eighteen. In the first series in 'You're My ANJELL' he was 21 (cause that seems a reasonable age to me). He's 24 now cause it's been 3 years since You're My ANJELL (two years when Aimee was in America and one year they've been together). So he hasn't seen his sister for six years.

Do we all get that? Ahha. I just thought I should clear that up xD


	6. Chapter 5

"Good morning," ShinWoo greeted his parents as they walked in sleepily. I turned and forced a smile at them. MR. Kang smiles briefly at me and both ShinWoo's parents sit down. I place the breakfast dishes in front of them. ShinWoo pours everyone tea.

"Aimee was planning to cook a Seoul-style dinner for everyone," ShinWoo mentions, breaking the silence. "We'll be going to town to buy supplies."

"Ah, son," Mr. Kang cleared his throat. "I had plans for today."

"Oh," ShinWoo looked at his dad.

"Your mother and I were talking," Mr. Kang said. ShinWoo's face darkened a little.

"I think we should all go snowboarding or something," Mr. Kang smiled. "You remember the times we'd go together, son?"

"Of course," ShinWoo replied. "But aren't you a little old to be snowboarding anymore, dad? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Mrs. Kang chuckled softly. "Your father is always pushing himself."

"What about you then, mom? You don't know how to snowboard," ShinWoo said.

"I'll stay at the lodge and make tea for you," Mrs. Kang smiled. "What about you Aimee? Will you stay at the lodge of snowboard with the guys here?"

Just slightly disappointed that my plans had been ruined, I shrugged.

"I don't know how to snowboard," I replied. "But I'm willing to learn."

"I can teach you," ShinWoo smiled gently. I smiled back at him.

After about an hour, we arrived at the lodge. It was a bit packed, but not to terribly that we couldn't still snowboard without issues. The lodge was huge. The guys got dressed in their gear. I struggled with my jacket.

"Stupid…zipper…!" I attempted to yank on the zipper. ShinWoo notices me and walks over, grinning. He untangles the zipper for me and pulls it easily.

"Be gentle," he advised.

"You know I'm anything but," I smirk at him. He smiles and pulls my goggles over my eyes.

"Let's go," he said. "You're going to need some lessons."

I rearrange my goggles so they fit nicely. Then, I grin at him.

"Bring it on."

After about three hours of hopeless sliding and tripping on my board, I finally went back to the lodge. Mr. Kang and ShinWoo followed me. I was freezing even under my four layers of jackets and sweaters. Snow was in my boots and down my back from repeatedly falling.

"Your snowboarding is utterly graceless and hopeless," ShinWoo teased as we walked in.

"Not my style anyway," I wink at him and go back to our room, where I take off my jacket and sweaters. As I pull off my boots, snow heaps onto the hardwood floor. Removing his jacket, ShinWoo chuckles at me.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" I stick out my tongue at him. In just some leggings and a tanktop, I grab a blanket and wrap myself. I lay myself on the couch and lean my head on the back and close my eyes. I feel a nudge on my leg.

Opening my eyes, I see ShinWoo. He grins down at me. Then, he sits down beside me. He wraps his arms around me. I lay my head back on his chest. He leans his head onto mine.

"You're cold?" he asks.

"Hell yeah, man," I whine, but smile. "I fell a million times in that snow. You're a bad teacher."

ShinWoo scoffs, but grins.

"You had fun," he says.

"Says who? I fell and I had fun? Nonsense," I say, although I really did.

"You were laughing and smiling the whole time," ShinWoo counters. I smile, and don't say anything anymore. I feel myself warming up. ShinWoo and I cuddle a long time. I smile and close my eyes. I feel myself drifting off into a sleep.

"Hey," I say softly, trying to push away the sleep. "Your mom has tea ready downstairs. We should go down."

"Maybe later," ShinWoo mutters.

I smile to myself and let it go.

* * *

"Where are the kids?"

Mrs. Kang looks at her husband and shrugs. She has the tea set up on the table. Her husband had changed into a warm turtleneck and pants. He looked cold, even still. He sat next to her. She realized how cold he was, and smiled. She didn't like the cold.

"I'll go get the kids," Mrs. Kang stands up and sighs.

For a brief moment, she almost turns around. Who knows what they could be doing in their room…No. She hadn't raised a son like that. But that girl…God. She reminded Mrs. Kang so much of ChoHee. She wouldn't let her son be corrupted by such a girl.

As she climbed the stairs up to the private room they'd rented for the day, she kept thinking about ChoHee. She remembered how hurt everyone had been by ChoHee's actions; especially her husband. She sighed and shook her head. She opened the door to the private room.

"We're all-"

She stopped as she saw ShinWoo and Aimee on the couch, sleeping. Aimee was wrapped in a blanket, wrapped in ShinWoo's arms. He slept with his head on hers, a small smile on his face. Mrs. Kang couldn't help but notice how peaceful they both looked. She felt a tug at her chest.

"_I love her, mom."_

Mrs. Kang had never doubted that ShinWoo loved the girl. Never. ShinWoo was an honest young man. He also had a fragile heart, thanks to her gently upbringing. He was strong in the mind and in the body, but he fell easily in love. And Mrs. Kang believed that maybe, this 'love' for this girl was something he'd fallen to easily for. For God's sake, she didn't even know how they'd met!

How could she trust this girl with the only child she had left? The child she'd loved so dearly?

But as she watched the two sleep on the couch in each other's arms, Mrs. Kang saw first-hand the love his son had for this girl. Maybe, she thought she could even see the love on Aimee's face. Mrs. Kang had watched how they both had tried to snowboard. Aimee was clumsy and laughing as ShinWoo tried to help her. They'd both been like little children; something Mrs. Kang hadn't seen even when ShinWoo was younger. He'd always been a serious, kind, and quiet boy who built things on his own and played guitar.

Mrs. Kang closed the door and turned away. She couldn't bear to look anymore.

_What if he married her? Would she lose him forever to that girl? What if Aimee hurt him?_

* * *

We got home late that night. It was already nearly dark and everyone was tired. Even ShinWoo and I, who'd already taken a near two-hour nap after snowboarding. We'd woken up later and ShinWoo filled his parents in a little bit on the band. Neither one of his parents asked much about me, though I could tell his mother was watching me like crazy.

I was in the kitchen drinking a cup of water when the doorbell rang. Mrs. Kang went to get it from the dining room, but I got to the door first. When I opened it I saw a woman, not much older than me, standing there. Her long brown hair was wavy. Her dark make-up, leather jacket, biker boots, and the way she smacked her gum in her mouth made me cringe. This was a grown woman. Why was she dressing as some rebellious teen?

"Mommy…"

That's when I notice the small girl hiding behind the woman's legs. She completely contrasts to her mother in her flowery pink dress and pigtails. On the woman's hip, she's carrying a little boy in a baby wintersuit. I stare at her.

"Shush, AeCha," the woman scolds the little girl gently. She looks back at me and raises her eyebrow.

"Who are _you?_" she asks, in a rude tone. I open my mouth to reply, but she pops a bubble with her gum. Her eyes get a little bigger and she smirks.

"Oh, don't tell me my little brother got married," she laughs dryly.

_Little brother?_

"Are you…"

I'm interrupted by the loud crash behind me. Both the woman and me turn. I see Mrs. Kang standing there, shaking and looking at the woman in the doorway.

"ChoHee!"

"A-ah, Mrs. Kang!" I exclaim as the woman suddenly falls to the ground. I run to her side. I try to shake her awake, but to no avail. She's out cold. A baby starts crying. I look around for help.

"ShinWoo!"

* * *

The silence in the room could kill.

Everyone sat quietly in the living room. ShinWoo stared hard at the ground. He sat on the couch with Aimee beside him. He can tell by the blank pale look on her face that she's just as tense as everyone else. His mother was upstairs, sleeping. His father stood, staring out the window, fuming.

"Mommy…" the little girl tugged on ChoHee's leg.

"Shush, AeCha," ChoHee scolded the girl, just a bit impatient. On her leg, she bounced a baby boy up a down. The baby boy was eating his fingers. ShinWoo didn't know how to break this terrible silence. But his father beat him to it, anyway.

"How dare you bring your bastard children into this home!" his father snapped at ChoHee, who managed to remain a calm face. ShinWoo noticed how AeCha ducked behind ChoHee, noticing ShinWoo's father's angry face.

"If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me, not my kids," ChoHee sent a hot glare at her father. ShinWoo shook his head. He couldn't quite believe his sister was here.

"I'm not angry at the children," his father softened his voice a bit, remembering the children and Aimee.

"What are you doing back, ChoHee?" ShinWoo decided to break in. "Where have you been all these years?"

His sister smiled at him and ShinWoo remembered how pretty she'd been when she was younger. She was still pretty, but you could tell the years had taken its toll on his sister.

"I've been all over Korea. Here and there, making a living," ChoHee replied. "After all, where else could I have gone?"

"ChoHee, we all thought you were dead," ShinWoo said gently. He glanced at his father a moment, who was glaring out the window. He didn't seem to be with them mentally, but ShinWoo knew he was listening to every word.

"Sorry to disappoint you," ChoHee said grimly, also looking over at her father.

"ChoHee stop it," ShinWoo scolded her. "You can't just be angry at dad. Or mom. You know what you did was wrong. _You_ were the one who took off on your own. Nobody made you go."

"Might as well have," ChoHee scoffed. "I was gonna get kicked out anyway. You really think mom and dad would've taken care of my bastard children?"

"If you came here to argue with us," ShinWoo was getting angry now. "You can get out."

She had no right to be here, making trouble. She'd hurt everyone enough as it was. Coming back like this wasn't right. She'd been at fault for the most part. She had no right to be angry at anyone.

ChoHee paused a moment, "I didn't come to argue with any of you."

"Then why did you come back?" ShinWoo asked softly, trying to calm his own temper.

ChoHee didn't answer. She seemed to hesitate with the words. ShinWoo stared a long time at her. His father had also turned and was looking at ChoHee. She hugged her baby boy closer and sighed. ShinWoo wondered if it was her pride that was making it hard for her to say anything.

"I came to ask for forgiveness," ChoHee muttered.

"This is how you come and ask forgiveness?" ShinWoo's father scoffed. "Have you no pride? Have you no shame? No, you threw that all away years ago didn't you?"

"I need to be forgiven!" ChoHee cried out suddenly. "For the sake of my kids!"

Everyone was silent as ChoHee got on her knees in front of her father. She placed her baby on the ground in front of her. She tugged AeCha over and made her kneel beside her mother. ShinWoo was shocked by ChoHee's actions.

"I'll beg you if I have to," ChoHee shouted. She bowed to her father, pressing her forehead to the ground. AeCha did the same beside her. On the ground, the baby cried. ShnWoo couldn't watch this anymore. But before he could move, Aimee suddenly stood up. She picked up the baby off the floor and tugged AeCha to her feet. ChoHee looked up at her.

"If you want to beg your father for forgiveness," Aimee said, looking at her. "You said yourself that your father shouldn't blame the children. Beg on your own. Don't bring your children to their knees to beg for something you did."

ChoHee looked at Aimee strangely. ShinWoo stood up beside Aimee and picked up AeCha.

"She's right, ChoHee," ShinWoo said, glancing at Aimee. "Beg dad. Don't bring your kids into this."

ChoHee slowly turned to look at her father. He looked away from her.

"You can stay," he said. "I haven't forgiven you. Don't even think that for one moment. But for the sake of your children, my grandchildren, you will stay."

With those words, ShinWoo's father turned and walked away. ShinWoo stared at his sister a moment, before pulling her to her feet. Even after everything that had just happened, ChoHee smiled at her younger brother.

"Good to see you, dongsaeng," she said. She looked over at Aimee. "And you too, _jesu._"

Aimee turned a bright red.

"We're not married," ShinWoo said quickly. He handed AeCha back to ChoHee. "I'll go get your room ready."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Okay. Uhm. Short chapter. Not much to say. xDD But yeah! Enjoy =) Sorry for late updates. Been busy. And my flash drive died AGAIN so I had to retype this whole damn chapter . Stupid flash drive…. 


	7. Chapter 6

"What's his name?"

ChoHee looks at me. She smiles softly.

"His name is II Sung," ChoHee said. I smile.

"That's a good name," I look at her baby. I can't help but smile. I try to remember the last time I' had held a baby. I couldn't even recall.

"Do you want to hold him?" ChoHee asks. Her gentle tone surprises me. Even so, I nod. She hands me the II Sung. I cradle him in my arms, even though he's a bit big for that. He squirms in my arms.

AeCha wraps her arms around her mother's neck. ChoHee kisses her daughter on the forehead. I smile at that too. ChoHee looks at me.

"As much as my parents hate me for being pregnant out of wedlock," she says suddenly. "I never regret having AeCha or II Sung. Motherhood is a beautiful thing."

"Hmm," I reply, standing II Sung up on my knees. He grins at me, slobbering a bit. I tickle him He smiles a little more. I make some strange baby noises. He does this strange giggle. I make faces and noises at him. He laughs more. I nuzzle his neck and lightly bite his cheek. He laughs more. I laugh as well.

"You look like you'd be a good mom, jesu," ChoHee says. I look at her with a confused face. She smirks. "You and ShinWoo thinking about having kids yet?"

My face burns a bright scarlet.

"Have you guys even been together like _that_ yet?" ChoHee leans in towards me. My face turns a brighter red. So, obviously, ChoHee isn't a saint. Neither am I. But wasn't this a little…personal? Even if she was his big sister?

"We're not married, ChoHee," I note to her again. She shrugs.

"Never stopped me," she says simply. "But then again, you're not like me."

"You don't know that," I have to smirk, remembering ShinWoo and our talk the other night.

"Oh really?" ChoHee challenged me playfully.

"I've heard quite a bit about you actually," I tell her. "Seems we both have the same problem when it comes to our dads. My dad hated me for a while because I decided to become a singer and not a lawyer…or something of the sort."

ChoHee smirks. I can tell she's impressed that I'm the rebellious type. I don't look it, after all, in my white long-sleeved thermal top and baggy guy-sweatpants.

"You look like the kind of girl who gets everything you want," ChoHee comments. "Cute, innocent, spoiled. That's what I see when I look at you. And maybe because I also think that's my brother's type."

I laugh a little and bounce II Sung on my knees.

"Well," is all I can manage to say. For a brief moment, MiNyu wiggles her way into my thoughts again.

"_Cute, innocent, spoiled…my brother's type."_

I frown and push her out of my thoughts. ChoHee studies me a moment, noticing my frown, but doesn't ask me about it.

* * *

ShinWoo peeks into the living room. He grins as he sees Aimee tickling and nuzzling ChoHee's baby boy in her arms. The baby giggles at her actions. ShinWoo can't help but think about how sweet Aimee looks just then. With a baby in her arms, sure, she was making ridiculous noises, but it was cute.

And Aimee didn't have a lot of 'cutesy' moments, so ShinWoo was taking this moment in.

"You look like you'd be a good mom, jesu. You and ShinWoo thinking about having kids yet?"

ShinWoo's face burns at the words of his sister. Wasn't it bad enough that his parents weren't being completely understanding? Well, at least ChoHee wasn't out to completely embarrass him. At least she knew her limits.

"Have you guys even been together like _that_ yet?"

ShinWoo almost fell over. Okay, so maybe his sister wasn't completely understanding either. Maybe everyone was just out to get him. He sighed and turned around. But just as he was about to enter, he decided to stop and listen a moment longer.

"Cute, innocent, spoiled. That's what I see when I look at you. And maybe because I also think that's my brother's type," ChoHee says. Aimee doesn't say anything back. ShinWoo frowns.

Cute and innocent?

MiNyu's face immediately popped into his mind. He shook his head. No. That phase of his life was over. He was with Aimee now. And he loved her. And only her.

He cleared his throat loudly and stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey dongsaeng," ChoHee says easily, not even suspecting that he might've heard their conversation. But then again, even if she did, ChoHee had no shame. Just like Aimee. Only, this time, Aimee was blushing like crazy. ShinWoo decided ChoHee had embarrassed her enough and didn't mention anything about what he'd heard.

"What's his name?" ShinWoo asked, taking the baby boy from Aimee.

"II Sung," Aimee said softly. She reached over and wiped some drool from the baby's chin. The baby grinned down at ShinWoo. He lightly tickled II Sung. II Sung giggled a bit.

"Samchun."

ShinWoo looked at AeCha, who was tugging at his shoulder. He smiled at her and patted her head. She was a shy little girl.

"For you, Samchun," AeCha handed him a little piece of paper. On it was a scribbled drawing of what appeared to be him. He smirked. Aimee peeked over at it.

"I love it," ShinWoo smiled at his niece. She smiled shyly and ran back to her mother. ChoHee smiled at her daughter and then glanced at ShinWoo.

"Yah, dongsaeng," ChoHee smirked. She leaned her elbows forward on her knees. She wags a finger at ShinWoo, then points at Aimee. Her smirk is utterly smug.

"You're older now, you should get married," ChoHee tilts her head at them. "You can easily loose a girl when you move too slow. As far as I know, you guys aren't even at that _step_ yet."

"Noona!" ShinWoo says sharply. Why was everyone bugging him about this marriage thing? He glanced at Aimee, who was spacing out. They'd never talked about marriage before. And anyway, wasn't it a bit soon?

"We've only been together a year," ShinWoo noted to ChoHee. She stared at him.

"Years don't determine anything," she said, her tone serious. "What determines something is how much you both love each other."

"Noona, since when have you become an expert on this kind of thing?" ShinWoo muttered. ChoHee scoffed a little.

"I'm not," she said. "I was just giving my dongsaeng a little advice."

Suddenly, ChoHee stands.

"Ah! I'm tired. AeCha, let's go," she said. She picked up II Sung from ShinWoo's arms. She winks and pats her brother on the back. "Just think about what I said."

ShinWoo doesn't reply as his sister walks away.

Why was everyone on his case?

* * *

The next day, ChoHee decided to drag me along to the park with her and AeCha. She left II Sung behind with ShinWoo, who really didn't get a choice of whether he wanted to babysit or not. He didn't seem to have a problem spending time with his nephew though.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you last night," ChoHee laughs as we walk to the park. "I tend not to have any shame when I talk."

"That's okay," I shrug. "I tend not to have much shame either. At least, that's what paparazzi always says about me."

ChoHee and I laugh a bit.

"At least you're not stuck up and fake like those other celebrities," ChoHee smiled a bit. "Even if you party and drink a lot."

I frown. "Is my reputation that bad?"

"I don't think so," ChoHee shrugs. "You're just having fun. It's just those old traditional stuck up people that have a problem with it. Like my parents. They need to back off."

She scoffs. I shift a bit uncomfortably. Okay, so her parents weren't my favorite people either. But was it right to talk crap about them? It seemed wrong.

_Hypocrite._

I wince at my conscience. Okay. So I used to talk crap about my dad too.

"You alright?"

I look back at ChoHee. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine," I reply, forcing a smile. "I'm just suddenly tired."

"Understandable," ChoHee shrugs again. "Must be tiring. My parents nagging. My brother having no balls. I would be tired too."

I laugh at the mention of ShinWoo having no balls. ChoHee grins.

"What?" she chuckled. "If he had any, he would've already asked you to be his. Out of all his girlfriends that I've met, I think I like you the best. How did you guys even meet?"

"We're both part of the same record company," I tell her. "We were trainees together. And his band mate is my best friend since childhood."

"Which band mate?" ChoHee asked.

"Hwang TaeKyung."

"Oh, the serious looking one with black hair?" ChoHee asked. I nodded. "He's hot."

I laugh, "He's an awesome best friend."

"Did you guys ever date?" ChoHee asks. "Or like, liked each other?"

"What? No," I scoff. "We're just friends. Always have just been friends."

"Sure," ChoHee said sarcastically.

"Really," I insist.

"Well, back to the topic," ChoHee said. "How did you fall for my brother? I mean, he's really uptight too. Not as bad as my parents, but he's so quiet and just really…conservative."

"That's what I thought at first too," I grin. "I didn't think much of him at first. But I was friendly. I was loud, young, and stupid. Your brother may have been quiet and uptight, but he was really kind, ChoHee."

"Thanks to my mom," ChoHee muttered. "He got the sweet trait."

I nodded, "I had a really bad accident when I first debuted. It was a really hard time for me, and ShinWoo helped me through it. I fell in love with his gentle, mature, and considerate nature."

"Oo, mushy," ChoHee smirked. "So you guys were basically destined for each other? Things just worked out just like that?"

"Of course not," I smile. "We had a lot of problems."

"Like…?"

"Like that fact that I didn't have the guts to tell him I liked him…" I trail off, wondering if I should continue. "The fact that Shinwoo liked one of my friends. The fact that I had a boyfriend at the time…"

"You liked my brother while you had a boyfriend?" ChoHee asked quizzically.

"Well, I liked your brother first but then I gave up and dated, then I kind of went back to your brother and…yeah," I try to explain without making me sound like a terrible person. Nobu was still a touchy subject for me. I was surprised I was even telling ChoHee all of this.

But I felt a connection between us. Like, she understood.

"Ah, so Aimee isn't so innocent after all," ChoHee smirked. I laugh.

"I'm not," I admit. "I really hurt my boyfriend, actually. I loved him, but I loved your brother more."

"Mushy," ChoHee said again.

"What about you, then? Ever been in love?" I asked her. She was quiet a moment.

"Once, maybe," she replied. "Out of all the guys I knew and dated, he treated me the best. He was the toughest and probably worst bad boy ever, but he was surprisingly gentle and he took good care of me and AeCha."

"What happened between you two?" I asked, a bit uncomfortable with seeing ChoHee more serious now. It must've been bad, from the expression on her face.

"I guess I just wasn't used to someone treating me well," ChoHee smiled softly. "So I left, afraid that there was something wrong with him. Once I realized my mistake though, he was gone. And I don't know where he is."

"Don't you know his name?" I ask.

"His street name was _teopeu gai_," ChoHee laughed.

"Tough guy?" I smirked. She nodded.

"I don't know where he's from. I don't know his real name. I met him while he was on a trip with his friends in Busan," ChoHee shrugged.

"Your story is mushier than mine," I tease her lightly. She laughed.

"Is not!" she sticks her tongue out at me. I laugh. That was my trademark move.

"Mommy!" AeCha tugged at her mother's sleeve. We'd arrived at the park. Why had the walk seemed so long? It was only a mile. ChoHee ran off with her daughter. She both fell in the snow and laughed happily. I smiled.

Out of the entire trip to Busan, I was sure I would never forget this talk with ChoHee.

* * *

"I think my face is frostbitten."

ShinWoo gently put his fingertips on Aimee's cheek. She shrieked.

"Ow! Why are your hands so hot?" Aimee winced and frowned. ShinWoo had to laugh. Her nose was utterly pink and she was soaked and frozen. ChoHee, AeCha, and Aimee had had a crazy snowball fight. ChoHee was giving AeCha a warm bath now. II Sung was sleeping.

Surprisingly, II Sung was a well-behaved baby. He didn't cry much and ShinWoo managed to take care of him without any problems. He planted a towel on Aimee's head and dried her hair. It seemed she was always getting wet or sick.

"How many times have I done this for you now?" ShinWoo teased her.

"Who knows?" she grinned. She reached up and wiped away her running eyeliner. Her hands smudged with black. She grimaced at them, but then shrugged. ShinWoo smiled and shook his head.

"Want some tea?" ShinWoo asked.

"Why is it always tea?" Aimee asked quizzically, putting her hands up in question like a child. ShinWoo threw the towel at her again and watched as she fell back on the couch as if the towel actually hurt her. ShinWoo grinned again, shook his head, and went to get the tea.

ShinWoo handed her a cup as he came back from the kitchen. She cradled it in her hands. Gently, she pressed the warm cup to her cheek. She winced a bit, but kept it there. ShinWoo laughed a bit. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're in a good mood," ShinWoo noted, his cup of tea at his lips.

"Am I?" she asked. She made a face, then sighed. "I don't know."

"You seem a bit hyper," ShinWoo said.

"Well, for now maybe. I'm probably going to crash in like ten minutes," she smirked. She sipped her tea, eagerly taking in its warmth. ShinWoo stared at her. Her long, snow-matted hair. Her red nose and big dark eyes. Her thick lips. The way her hands cradled that teacup.

_You can easily loose a girl when you move too slow._

ShinWoo put down his tea and took her hands in his. She jumped at his touch. He took her cup and set it down as well. Her hands in his, he looked at her.

"Aimee…" he started slowly. Why was he nervous?

"About what ChoHee was saying the other night," he continued.

"Which part?" she asked skeptically.

"About marrying," ShinWoo blurted. "What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Aimee was quiet a long moment. ShinWoo felt like something was stuck in his throat. Was he afraid she'd say she didn't want to? ShinWoo didn't know. He wasn't even sure _he_ wanted to. He just wanted to talk about it since everyone was on his case.

"Everyone has been giving me a hard time about it, so I just wanted to discuss it," ShinWoo managed to say, smiling nervously and shrugging.

"Are you nervous?" Aimee asked, grinning. ShinWoo managed not to blush.

"No," he lied. She smiled softly.

"You are," Aimee tilted her head slightly. "But you hide it well."

"Do I?" ShinWoo asked. He felt so nervous that he was sure there'd be a bright neon sign above his head blinking the word 'COWARD' in capital letters. He shrugged off the funny thought.

"You haven't answered my question, though," ShinWoo laid a gentle finger on the tip of her nose. "Don't think you can avoid it."

"I don't know," she wacked his finger off. "What do you think about it?"

"I don't know if we're ready," ShinWoo shrugged. "It's only been a year."

"Yeah," Aimee muttered. She stared off at the window. ShinWoo watched her face for any kind of clue to what she was thinking. He couldn't tell. But she did look slightly sad.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

Aimee yawned. "I told you I'd be out in a couple minutes."

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet," ShinWoo pulled her into him. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes. She shrugged. ShinWoo laid back on the couch. Aimee lay beside him. She squirmed around so she was facing him. He looked at her.

"I know you love me," Aimee said softly. "I don't need a ring to know that."

ShinWoo smiled and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, but he was really relaxed like this. Slowly, he felt himself drifting off into a pleasant sleep with Aimee in his arms. It felt good.

* * *

ShinWoo drifted off to sleep. I was still awake, looking at him. He did love me. I knew that. And I didn't need a ring to know it. But still, I couldn't help but think of marriage. Yet, he had said he didn't know if he was ready.

I loved him so much.

Slowly, I trace my index finger down his face. Starting at the spot between his brows, I traced my finger down along the bridge of his nose to his lips. I let my fingers linger there. I stare at his handsome face and smile to myself. Leaning forward just a bit, I kiss him lightly on the lips and close my eyes, falling asleep beside him.

* * *

Mrs. Kang got out of the car. Her husband climbed out from the driver's side. With a couple bags of grocery, she heads back towards the house. As she came to the back sliding door, something caught her eye. On the couch, ShinWoo and Aimee laid down.

Mrs. Kang shook her head at the improperness. But then, she saw something else. Aimee wasn't sleeping. Mrs. Kang watched silently as she traced her finger over ShinWoo's face. The look in her eyes…Mrs. Kang knew it well. Did she dare say it?

Aimee's eyes were full of…_love._

Once again, Mrs. Kang felt a tugging ache in her chest. She didn't know why. She saw Aimee smile softly and close her eyes. Mrs. Kang waited a moment before she opened the door. Neither Aimee nor ShinWoo stirred. Mrs. Kang lingered over them a moment, staring at them. The way ShinWoo held her in his arms. The way she cuddled up against his chest.

"Reminds you of the days when we were in love, doesn't it?"

Mrs. Kang jumped at the sound of her husband's voice behind her. She turned around and looked at him. He smiled softly at her and put an arm around her shoulder. She sighed. He kissed the top of her head. She shook her head and walked away from him, putting the groceries away.

Mrs. Kang looked up as her daughter walked in. They made slight eye contact before Mrs. Kang looked away and started putting away the groceries. ChoHee suddenly picked up some groceries and started putting them away.

"You know," she suddenly said. "ShinWoo loves her."

Mrs. Kang didn't reply. She concentrated on putting the rest of the stuff away.

"And she loves him."

"What's your point?" Mrs. Kang sighed.

"My point is…" ChoHee shut the fridge and looked at her mother. "Isn't it enough for you that they love each other? Maybe she scares you, but this isn't about you anymore. It's about ShinWoo."

"I won't let him make bad choices," Mrs. Kang replied sternly.

"You won't let him make _any_ choices," ChoHee countered. "You're truly blind if you don't see the way they love each other."

"You're a mother now. I'd think you know my feeling. But then again, you've never been like me," Mrs. Kang shook her head. "Anyway, what would you know about love?"

ChoHee was silent a moment, "Can't you give me any credit for growing up on my own? Obviously, my kids are growing and healthy because I supported them."

"Your son will need a father to influence him to be well," Mrs. Kang replied. "A son needs a father to look up to. That's what a father's job is. As much as you do for him, it will never be the same."

"This isn't about me anymore," ChoHee stared at her mother. "I was a selfish and reckless teenager. I'm still free-spirited and outgoing, but I've matured too. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Oh really?" Mrs. Kang couldn't help the tone of sarcasm in her voice. Her daughter had done too much to destroy their hopes for her. How could she expect to regain their respect now?

"If I hadn't, do you think I'd be here?" ChoHee replied.

Mrs. Kang sighed and walked away from her daughter. Perhaps it was true. ChoHee had too much pride. Coming back here would've destroyed her and made her feel degraded. So if she'd come back, perhaps it was for a good reason.

But then she thought about ChoHee's words about ShinWoo and Aimee.

_Maybe she scares you, but this isn't about you anymore. It's about ShinWoo._

* * *

**Author's Note:**Yayy new chapter, hehe. Sorry! Exams this week =) This is a nice long chapter =DD Even if it doesn't have a lot of words. Anyway, I'm liking ChoHee. She's pretty cool. Even if she did ask some, uh, _personal_ questions =) She's just being a big sis. ahaha. She's like the only one in ShinWoo's family getting along with Aimee xD And yeah. Does anyone else feel like ShinWoo is really out of character? =/ It's bugging me. I feel like he's sooo out of character. ugh. I can't wait to get back to TaeKyung and the rest of ANJELL. xP

I've been slacking off. This sequel is like, boring me xD I must continue to write for the sake of my reviewers!


	8. Chapter 7

"Do you want something to drink?"

I look over at AeCha. She blushes a little and smiles. She points at a lemonade.

"Okay," I pull it out and hand it to her. She cradles it in her arms. I push the cart along the aisle of the super market. I grab a couple bags of dried seaweed and a couple different seasonings. I had decided to finally get around to making my Seoul dinner.

ChoHee had decided to send AeCha off with me. For whatever reason, I didn't know. Maybe just to bond. ChoHee was still calling me _jesu_. I didn't mind AeCha. She was quiet. Just a little too quiet. It was a bit awkward.

After purchasing the groceries, we headed back to the car. Outside the shop near the street was a vendor and her small shop of beaded jewelry. I notice AeCha looking over as well. I smile a little. I tub her over.

"Hello," the vendor greeted us. "Your daughter is very cute."

"Oh, no this is, uh, my boyfriend's niece," I hesitate a little. The vendor grins.

"Hello, little girl," she says to AeCha, who blushes. "Do you see something you like?"

AeCha doesn't reply. I smile and pick her up so she can see all the displays.

"Pick something pretty," I tell her. "Unnie will buy it for you."

AeCha broke into a grin. She was adorable, with her hair in little buns and a silver hairpin in her hair. She wore a lovely white jacket over her pink turtleneck. She looks over the jewelry and then eagerly picks out a beaded bracelet of pink and orange glass beads.

"We'll take this," I tell the vendor and pay for it. Then, I slip it around AeCha's wrist. She grins and places a kiss on my cheek before blushing again. I smile. We walk back towards the car. The streets were crowded. Regretfully, I had parked nearly a mile away.

I frown. This part of town was a bit run-down. I spotted a group of guys smoking in an alley. I tug on AeCha's hand and walk a bit faster. One of the guy's manage to catch my eye. I look away quickly. But then, he started following. His friends were with him.

"Hey, you!"

AeCha glances back and then at me. She tugs at my hand lightly. I shake my head and tug her a bit quicker. I hear the footsteps of the guys behind me quicken as well. I look around for people. Others who might do something or might witness something. But it was too early in the morning. No one was out.

_Damn it. Why did I insist on buying groceries so early in the morning?_

"Hey!"

I tug at AeCha's hand. She glances back briefly. I start into a run, but it's hard with AeCha and three bags of groceries. I could hear the guys running behind me. I managed to duck around a corner and immediately shushed AeCha. She huddled against me, biting her lip.

When it sounded like the guys were far enough, I came back out into the open. I tugged on AeCha. We both ran back to the car and got in without a moment of hesitation. I seatbelted her and got into the driver seat. I locked the doors and started up the car.

AeCha was still clutching onto my leg as we walked up the driveway to the door.

"Did something happen?" ShinWoo asked, noticing how big AeCha's eyes were and how shaken I was. I sighed and brought all the stuff inside. ShinWoo grabbed a couple bags from me. AeCha ran off to find her mom.

"I am _never_ going back there by myself again," I tell ShinWoo, shaking my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"There were some weird ass guys that were just like, _following_ me and AeCha," I shrug. "I managed to get back to the car but it was kind of scary."

"Wow," ShinWoo scratched the back of his head. "Next time we should go together then."

"Yeah," I say.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hey, Oppa!" I greet happily.

"Hey, Aimee," I hear TaeKyung's voice. "How has Busan been? Sorry I haven't called. Been busy with MiNyu and all."

"Ah, that's okay," I smile and wink at ShinWoo. He smiles a bit and puts the groceries away into the fridge.

"Busan has been okay," I tell TaeKyung.

"Do you get along with his parents?" TaeKyung asked.

"Well, not exactly," I admit, frowning.

"They don't like you?"

"Not really," I laugh dryly. "But they're nice enough to me. And ShinWoo's sister is really nice. Her kids are adorable."

"ShinWoo's sister?" TaeKyung asks. "He doesn't have any siblings."

"Uhm, it's a long story," I smile. "How are the others? Jeremy, MiNam, and MiNyu?"

"They're fine. Want to talk to them?" TaeKyung asks, but before I can answer, I already hear Jeremy on the phone.

"Noona! How's Busan? Are you having fun?" he asks, excitedly. "Did you get me a souvenir yet?"

I laugh, "Not yet, Jeremy. But noona promises to bring something back for you."

"Yay! Is ShinWoo there?" Jeremy asks.

"Right here," I tell him. "I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey hyung!" Jeremy's voice echoes along the kitchen walls. ShinWoo smiled.

"Hey Jeremy," he replies.

"Are you guys doing good? How's your alone time together?" Jeremy asks.

"What alone time?" I ask. "We're at his parents' house, dongsaeng."

"Ah, that's true," Jeremy snickers.

"Hey, hey! Move along! It's my turn to talk," I hear MiNam's voice, followed by the sound of Jeremy wailing in the background.

"Hi MiNam," I laugh. ShinWoo laughs as well.

"Hey noona," he greets. "Bring me something back from Busan too, will ya? Surprisingly, your presence here has been missed."

"Surprisingly?" ShinWoo asks.

"Yeah, TaeKyung, Jeremy and MiNyu misses you guys. I didn't care," MiNam remarks. ShinWoo and I smirk knowingly.

"It's okay, MiNam. Noona misses you too," I tease him purposefully.

"Yeah yeah, well, here's my sis," MiNam says. I imagine him with a red face.

"Hey sunbae! I hope you guys are having fun," MiNyu greets. "You don't have to bring me anything back, by the way."

I laugh as MiNyu giggles.

"How about you and TaeKyung? Are you guys doing good?" ShinWoo asks MiNyu.

"Yeah," MiNyu replies.

"That's good," I say, smiling softly.

"Hey, hey, hey hyung!" Jeremy is suddenly on the phone again. "Now that you guys have had time to yourself and noona has meet hyung's parents, do you guys think you guys will get married anytime soon? I just love weddings. It's the best kind of party!"

I blush. I notice ShinWoo turn a bit pink as well.

"Well, uh, dongsaeng…" I trail off.

"We got to go, Jeremy," ShinWoo says suddenly. "We'll call you guys back later or something, okay?"

"Aw, fine," Jeremy sighs. "Don't forget about my souvenir!"

"Hey, hey, me too!" MiNam suddenly says.

I hang up and grin.

"Haven't they already been to Busan? Why do they need a souvenir?" I ask ShinWoo. He shrugs.

"I have no clue," ShinWoo replies. I laugh.

"Hey, lovebirds!"

We both turn to see ChoHee grinning in the doorway of the kitchen. She walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder, with her other hand on her hip.

"We're going out tonight," ChoHee says suddenly.

"But…I just went out to get groceries for my Seoul dinner," I tell her. She waves the matter off.

"Come on! Tonight there's this new club that just opened up. My friend tipped me off," ChoHee said. "It's really cool. You can have your Seoul dinner into a Seoul lunch."

"Clubbing? Are you sure mom and dad-"

"It's no big deal," ChoHee interrupts ShinWoo, a devlish smirk on her face. "Mom and dad will babysit. And anyway, who can deny you the rights to partying? You might as well have all the fun you can before you get married."

ShinWoo and I glance at each other. I ponder about this. Wouldn't going clubbing just make his parents think worse of me? I frown. And I've been hanging out a lot with ChoHee. Wouldn't that also just prove that I'm a lot like her? Ugh. Who was I kidding. I _was_ like ChoHee. And I liked her. There was no denying that.

"Okay," ShinWoo replied, with a smile. "We might as well. Haven't gone out clubbing in a while."

"Yeah!" ChoHee pumps a fist into the air.

* * *

"Wow, this place is awesome," I comment as we walk into the club. The dark purple lights light the place well enough and the tables were made of shiny black polished marble. Black letter seats and a huge bar added onto it. The place was packed.

"It really is," ChoHee grinned. She looked utterly gorgeous with her dark smokey eyes and skintight black tube dress. Her fishnet stockings and tall leather boots were totally kick-ass as well. She flipped her freshly curled hair over her shoulder and winked at a nearby guy.

"We'll go get a drink," ShinWoo tells ChoHee and takes my hand. ChoHee nods and we head off towards the bar. He gets a beer while I ask for a raspberry vodka. I smooth over the skirt of my white one-shoulder minidress. I feel a bit ridiculous being here, for some reason.

"Do you feel awkward?" ShinWoo suddenly asks.

"Yeah," I laugh dryly. "For some reason I feel like I don't belong in this scene."

"Partying is Jung Aimee's scene," ShinWoo smirked.

"I know," I smile. "That's why it's weird that I don't feel like partying much."

"Maybe you _are_ ready to settle down," ShinWoo teased. I blushed.

"Unfair," I say. "What about you then? You've never been one to party."

"I still do though," he sips at his beer. "I've just never been one to part like _you._"

"Whatever," I drink my raspberry vodka. "I'm sure I'll loosen up after a few drinks."

"Uh…" ShinWoo replies, unsurely as I place another drink, this time, a beer.

"Well, I'm glad I can handle my alcohol," ShinWoo mutters, sipping his beer carefully. "Otherwise we'd both be in trouble."

I smile and down my raspberry vodka.

"Take good care of me, Kang ShinWoo," I wink at him. He laughs a bit.

And of course, soon enough after more beers, I loosened up. Dragging ShinWoo to the dance floor, we both danced. We danced for what seemed like eternities before ChoHee finally found us. She had some guy hung around her, kissing her neck.

"Hi there," I giggle to ChoHee. She grins and her flushed cheeks show she's had quite a few drinks herself. ShinWoo eyes the guy around ChoHee unsurely, but doesn't say anything.

"Have fun," ChoHee blows a kiss to her brother and me. "I'll be right back."

"Ch-ChoHee!" ShinWoo calls after his sister, but she doesn't hear him.

I start to dance again, not even minding ChoHee. I stumble a bit. ShinWoo catches me. He frowns, but I laugh and start dancing again. ShinWoo's not dancing anymore though. He's frowning and shaking his head.

"What?" I ask him.

"Maybe we should go sit down," ShinWoo tells me.

"Why?" I pout, but don't struggle as he pulls me back to the bar. I place another beer almost immediately.

"No, Aimee," ShinWoo frowns. I pout.

"Fine, _you_ drink it then," I take the beer and hold it towards him. He shakes his head. I start to wine, pushing the beer towards him.

"Come on," I say. "We're supposed to be having a fun night out."

"Aimee, you're drunk," he protests.

"Party pooper," I stick my tongue out at him. He smiles a little and takes the beer from me, setting in on the counter.

"We should go home," he says. "Let's go find ChoHee."

He tries to tug me to my feet, but I pull him back down onto his seat. Then, I crawl into his lap and kiss him. He pushes me back slightly.

"Aimee, uh, Aimee…?" I ignore his little protests as I kiss him.

Finally, he shuts up and starts to kiss back. I run my fingers through his long hair as he has his hands on my waist. I smile to myself. I put my hand on his shoulder, kissing him still. Slowly, I feel his hand travel to my knee.

"That's hot."

I practically fall off ShinWoo. ChoHee giggles at us. ShinWoo looks dazed, blinking at his sister. ChoHee bursts out into laughter, the guy from earlier nowhere to be seen. She winks at me. I blush.

"We were going to come find you," ShinWoo says in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Mhm, sure," ChoHee smirks. "I think you were both a little busy with other stuff."

I groan and fall back on the hard ground.

"Aimee, get off the floor. It's dirty," ShinWoo scolds me and pulls me to my feet. I frown, feeling like a little child. I stumble a bit, still feeling dizzy from the alcohol and the make-out session. ShinWoo puts an arm around me to help me stand. I lean my head against him.

"You guys really want to go home?" ChoHee asks.

"Nope," I reply, grinning. I wrap my arms around ShinWoo's waist.

"How late is it?" ShinWoo asks.

"It's only two," ChoHee glances at her watch. She looks at me, and laughs. "Your girl can't handle alcohol very well, dongsaeng."

"Which is why we should head home," ShinWoo replies. He tugs me to follow him out of the club. I protest. So he picks me up bridal style and carries me out. ChoHee gets in the driver's seat while ShinWoo sits beside me in the back of the car.

When we finally got home, I'm drifting in and out of consciousness. The house is dark. Everyone is already asleep.

ShinWoo carried me inside, while ChoHee stumbled to the bathroom. He takes off my shoes and puts me down on the bed in the guest room. Just as he gets up to leave, I grab his hand.

"I'll go get you some tea," he says softly. I let him walk away and snuggle into the sheets.

A few moments later, I feel the alcohol in my stomach acting up. I stand and run to the bathroom. I lean over the toilet and feel the convulsing in my stomach.

"Ugh," I groan. I hate the feeling of puking. But still, I end up puking more.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back. I don't have to turn to realize it's ShinWoo. I puke more, and he holds my long hair back for me. Then, I groan and go towards the sink. I rinse out my mouth and wash the makeup off my face. I brush my teeth thoroughly, forcing myself to stay awake.

"Come on," ShinWoo says gently, leading me back to my room. I sit down on the bed as he hands me a cup of tea. I drink it slowly, welcoming the warmth in my aching tummy. I smile at ShinWoo and lean my head on his shoulder. He places a hand on my head and smiles a little.

"I feel like a babysitter," ShinWoo chuckles lightly. "Always watching over you."

"You're not a babysitter," I protest softly, my eyes drooping. "You're my angel."

"Why? Just because my band is called AN Jell?" ShinWoo grins. I smile, but shake my head.

"No, because you really are an angel," I tell him. "Stay my angel forever, okay?"

ShinWoo kisses the top of my head.

"Yeah."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Aww. I just had to throw that little part in with the 'angel' thing. Ahaha. Sorry I haven't updated! Lots of drama this week .

Sorry if my little makeout scene wasn't very intense. I'm a little shy to write so explicitly ahhaa. ^^ I did what I was comfortable with, though. Hehe. Hope you guys like! =)


	9. Chapter 8

By the time I woke up the next morning, everyone was already awake. I groaned at my terrible hangover. This was embarrassing. Perhaps partying hadn't been such a good idea after all. On the night table at my side was a glass of water and some medicine. Beneath the cup was a napkin with a little heart drawn on it. I laughed.

After taking the medicine and cleaning up, I went downstairs. I tried to look alive as I walked into the kitchen. ChoHee and Mrs. Kang were already cleaning up.

"Did I miss breakfast?" I asked. ChoHee grinned.

"Yep," she replied. I felt really bad. This was really impolite.

"Sorry," I blush.

"It's nothing, dear," Mrs. Kang replied naturally. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

"No, I'm okay," I force a smile. I walk out and into the living room. I smile at how cozy it looked. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. On the mantle were a couple portraits. I walked over to them and looked them over.

All of the pictures were either ShinWoo or Mr. and Mrs. Kang. None were of ChoHee. I felt a little bad for her. But then again, it was understandable.

I grinned as I caught glimpse of a picture of ShinWoo. He looked about sixteen years old. Clad in snowboarding gear, he posed with a peace sign for the camera. Behind him, you could see the hills of snow. ShinWoo's innocent grinning face made me chuckle lightly.

"He was a beautiful child."

I turn and look at Mrs. Kang. She's smiling softly at me. I smile back at her and nod. On the mantle, there's even a baby picture of ShinWoo being held in Mrs. Kang's arms.

"Would you like to see more pictures?" Mrs. Kang asked suddenly.

I blinked at her a moment, before I smiled. My headache seemed to disappear.

"If you don't mind."

Soon enough, we were both sitting at the dining table with scrapbooks scattered around. Mrs. Kang was showing me pictures of all kinds of things. It seems they'd taken the time to capture every moment of ShinWoo's life from since he was born.

I didn't ask why there were no pictures of ChoHee whatsoever, though.

"Who's that?" I point to a picture of ShinWoo and a young girl. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as she stood, snuggled in his side.

"Oh," Mrs. Kang smiled broadly. "That's MaeChu. She was ShinWoo's high school girlfriend."

"Oh really?" I smirk. "I've never heard of her before."

"Really?" Mrs. Kang asked, shocked. "I thought he'd have mentioned her."

"No," I shook my head.

"I heard that even after all these years, MaeChu still hasn't married," Mrs. Kang told me. "I hear she's still hung up on my son. She used to drop by even after he went away to A.N. but I haven't seen her for a couple years now."

"Aw, that's sweet that she was visiting you," I giggle. It was like a Korean love story. And as tacky as it sounded, the thought made me feel all warm and fuzzy and romantic. I laughed again at myself.

"Hm, she was a sweet girl," Mrs. Kang looked at me a moment, then turned back to the photo book.

"This is ShinWoo's high school," she said, pointing to a picture of a large building covered in greens and flowers. I smiled.

"It's a beautiful school," I tell her. She nodded.

"We could go take a tour of the school if you want to see it," Mrs. Kang replied. "It's even more beautiful in winter. I think they still have the Christmas lights strung about and they have this big Christmas tree that the art students design every year."

"That's sounds lovely," I say. I'm happy right now. It seemed me and his mother were getting along. Who knew what a little trip down memory lane could do?

"What's going on here?"

Mrs. Kang and I look up. Mr. Kang and ShinWoo walk in. It took them only a moment to look at the photo books and the grins on our faces that they realized what we were doing. ShinWoo's lips curl into a grin. Mr. Kang laughs.

"Your mom was just telling me about you high school," I explained as ShinWoo leaned down over my shoulder to look at the pictures.

"We should go visit," I nudge ShinWoo.

"Sure, we could do that," ShinWoo replied.

"Okay," I replied.

* * *

"Come on, II Sung," ChoHee sighed, trying to feed her son. He thrashed about and gurgled, his mashed carrots coming out of his mouth. ChoHee sighed and put down the spoon. She went to the sink and grabbed some paper towel to wipe II Sung's face.

"We should go visit," ChoHee heard Aimee's voice.

Slowly, ChoHee walked over to the door of the dining room. No one noticed her. There, at the table, her parents, her brother, and her jesu were gathered around several photo albums. They talked and laughed and smiled.

ChoHee frowned, knowing she wasn't in a single one of those photo albums. She quickly made her way back to her son. She wiped his face gently, trying to hold her own tears back. She didn't know why she was so close to tears.

It wasn't like she had expected her parents to welcome her back with love and smiles anyways.

* * *

"Wow! It really _is_ pretty!" I gape at the school like a little kid. My face is practically pressed up against the glass window of the car. Mr. Kang and ShinWoo laugh at me.

The large stone building was surrounded by leafless trees and right in front was a large Christmas tree decorated just like Mrs. Kang had said. I wished it were night, so I could see the Christmas lights.

I skipped out of the car as soon as we'd parked. I twirled around in the snow and peered up at the big Christmas tree, shielding my eyes from the sun with one hand. I can't help but notice how enormous the ornaments are. One was about the size of my head.

ShinWoo walked up beside me. He took my hand into his and we smiled at each other. Suddenly, I heard the screeches of teenage girls. ShinWoo and I turn and see hoards of girls, and some guys, hanging over the edge of the balconies.

"It's Kang ShinWoo!"

"Aimee!"

ShinWoo and I grinned at each other before waving back to the fans.

"I sure hope no one falls over the edge of those balconies," Mrs. Kang says suddenly from behind us, frowning upon the screaming girls and boys. Mr. Kang laughed and shook his head.

Suddenly, the school bell rang and the students were dismissed. Hoards of kids came running at ShinWoo and I. We glanced at each other knowingly and got ready for them.

"Mom, you and dad should go wait inside the office. We'll meet you guys as soon as we can," ShinWoo told his parents. Mrs. Kang sighed, but walked off with her husband.

After what seemed like hours of nonstop autographs and pictures, all the students seemed to have gone home. The school was mostly empty except for the staff. We met up with ShinWoo's parents again in the office like promised.

"My hand is completely cramped," I complain, wincing as I flexed my fingers. ShinWoo laughed and took my hand into his. I smirked.

"It feels better now," I tease. He laughs again.

"Sometimes I'm afraid your fans are going to trample you accidentally," Mrs. Kang says grimly. Mr. Kang puts an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Aw, yuhboh," he laughs. "Don't worry. They love him too much for that."

"Hello, ShinWoo," a member of the staff suddenly says. He's just barely older than ShinWoo's parents, wearing a gray suit and thick glasses.

"Ah, hello Principle Cho," ShinWoo greeted him. "I see you're still working hard as ever."

"Of course," Principle Cho smiled. "Always a pleasure to see my old students return for a visit."

"Sorry if I caused a bit of a disturbance with my return," ShinWoo laughs lightly, referring to the fan girls and fan boys hanging over the ledge just to see us.

"Ah, it's nothing. As long as you don't come back everyday!" Principle Cho jokes. Everyone laughs. Principle Cho looks at me and smiles.

"Jung Aimee, isn't it?" he asks. I bow.

"Nice to meet you," I smile brightly.

"I am honored to meet such a talented young woman as you," Principle Cho smiled. "You know, my granddaughter is a huge fan of yours."

"Well then I'm sure she'll be happy to know you've met me," I smile.

"Definitely," he replied. He handed me a small notebook and a pen. "Could you please? For my granddaughter. Her name is Sooyeong."

"Oh, of course," I quickly give him an autograph for his granddaughter.

"Thank you very much," he says. "Oh, ShinWoo!"

"Yes?" ShinWoo seems surprised by the Principle's sudden announcing of his name.

"Your high school sweetheart, MaeChu. Did you know she's working here as a teacher?" Principle Cho asked.

"I didn't know," ShinWoo shakes his head.

"She's been here about two months. She's a lovely lady. She's matured very much!" Principle Cho grins. "You should go drop in and say a quick hello. That is, if you're beautiful lady here doesn't mind."

"Oh," I shake my head and laugh.

"Good," Principle Cho nods. "She's in room 20-A. She should still be here. Have fun touring the school. I'll be off to work now."

"Nice to see you again, Principle Cho," Mr. Kang says goodbye to him as he walks off.

"C'mon, I want to see your _high school sweetheart_," I tug at ShinWoo's arm and laugh. He laughs and follows.

"Okay, okay," he says.

"Son, I think your father and I will be going now," Mrs. Kang suddenly says. "I'm a bit tired already. Okay? Have fun."

Mr. and Mrs. Kang leave us to our own. We say goodbye, then head off. I race ShinWoo in the halls, but he catches me every time. I laugh as he grabs me around the waist and picks me up. I treasure these moments together, smiling.

When we finally got to room 20-A, ShinWoo and I slowly walked in. I bit my lip, excited and nervous at the same time. I was really curious as to what ShinWoo's high school sweetheart would be like. I wondered if what Mrs. Kang had said about MaeChu waiting years for ShinWoo's return.

"Hello, Miss Kim MaeChu?" ShinWoo knocks on the door lightly.

I catch glimpse of a young woman at her desk in the back room. My eyes widen at the sight of her. Her hair was a long black, pulled back slightly into a low half-ponytail. She had long bangs and wore a light pink turtleneck over a white skirt and white high-heeled pumps. She was utterly delicate and beautiful.

"ShinWoo oppa?" MaeChu asked unsurely, her big brown eyes narrowing in confusion. She pursed her icy glossed lips together a moment. Then, she smiled and ran over to us, throwing her arms around ShinWoo. I backed away a little, as to not get swallowed up in the hug as well.

"Uh, it's good to see you too," ShinWoo replies awkwardly, patting MaeChu on the back. She finally lets go of him and looks him up and down in his black turtleneck and dark blue jeans.

"I've missed you terribly all these years!" MaeChu grins so widely that her cheekbones hide her big eyes. MiNyu's face pops into my mind, with her innocent smile and long hair.

I frown. I suddenly don't like MaeChu anymore. ShinWoo smiles at her and reaches over to take my hand. MaeChu finally seems to notice me.

"Jung Aimee, right?" she smiles at me as well and bows. "Nice to meet you, finally, Aimee unnie."

_Unnie? I don't even know this girl!_

"Nice to meet you too, MaeChu," I force a smile and bow to MaeChu but only slightly.

"I hear you and ShinWoo Oppa have been dating for nearly a year now," MaeChu grins happily. "How lovely! It makes me think about those years in high school when ShinWoo and I were together."

ShinWoo smiles uncomfortably. He squeezes my hand in his. MaeChu frowns suddenly, noticing that neither of us are replying to her statement about her and ShinWoo dating.

"Are you guys hungry? I'm starving. We should all go out to eat and catch up," MaeChu suggests. She laughs happily.

"Okay," I reply. ShinWoo gives me a confused look. I simply smile sweetly. "We'll have to take your car though, if it's big enough. We were dropped off by ShinWoo's parents."

"Oh, okay," MaeChu replied.

We headed out to the parking lot to MaeChu's car. Most of the cars were gone by now, with only a few exceptions. MaeChu's car was small, but big enough to fit the three of us. It was a pale pink color, like her sweater. I grimace at the load of pink.

"Aimee?"

I turn at the sound of my name. I gasp as I recognize the person standing beside the car next to MaeChu's. I can't believe my eyes. I let out a squeal and run to him, embracing him.

"Changsun!"

The older man laughs as I pull away to look at him.

"Aw, it's so nice to see you again!" I wail, tears of joy in my eyes.

"Same here," Changsun replies. "I see you still like hugs."

I smile. Then, I remember ShinWoo and MaeChu.

"Oh, Changsun, this is-"

"Kang ShinWoo, I know," Changsun smiles a handsome smile. "You're Aimee's boyfriend?"

"Yeah," ShinWoo replied with a small smile. He looks at me questioningly to introduce this stranger to him. I clear my throat and smile apologetically to ShinWoo.

"This is Changsun," I introduce. "He's the son of a friend of my father's. He's been a family friend for a really long time. But I haven't seen him in quite a long time. Please excuse my excitement."

"Nice to meet you," ShinWoo nods to Changsun.

"Nice to meet you, too," Changsun replies. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Oh, we're going out to eat. Would you like to come?" I invite Changsun.

"Sure!" he replied. "I just have to run back inside to get some stuff. Don't wait for me. Just tell me where you guys will be going and I'll meet you there."

"We'll be going to the noodle shop about three blocks from here," MaeChu says. "Do you know where that is?"

"Ah, yeah," Changsun nods. "I'll meet up with you guys."

"Oh, I'll wait with you," I say suddenly. ShinWoo shoots me another look. I smile.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to come with Changsun," I tell him.

"Okay," ShinWoo replied, sounding a bit unsure.

MaeChu and ShinWoo climb into her car. Changsun waits for me as I run to catch up to him. We go inside the school.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

OMO. Isn't that a bit…Idk? Lol. Lots of new plot development here! ;D ShinWoo's highschool sweetheart and Aimee's 'friend'. Hehehe. Let's see how this develops, shall we? ^.~

Oh and just a heads up~ Changsun is about seven years older than Aimee. Of course, MaeChu is about the same age as ShinWoo and Aimee. Picture Jung Ryeo Won as MaeChu and uhm….Song Seung Hun as Changsun for now ahaha. =)


	10. Chapter 9

"She sure was eager to stay behind with Changsun, wasn't she, Oppa?" MaeChu giggled as ShinWoo and she sat at the restaurant table. She eyed ShinWoo a bit.

"He's an old family friend. They haven't seen each other in a while," ShinWoo said surely, though the way Aimee had hugged him was a little unsettling. "It's just normal that she'd be eager to see him."

"But he's a man, and she's a woman," MaeChu insisted.

ShinWoo sighed. He knew this was probably going to happen. Oh, how he wished Aimee hadn't totally abandoned him to his ex-girlfriend. Wasn't she the least bit worried? Obviously, she'd been jealous about MiNyu.

Suddenly, MaeChu reached out to brush ShinWoo's cheek. He caught her hand in his and put it down. He looked around a moment. He hoped there weren't any paparazzi here. This would cause a scandal. A very unpleasant one.

MaeChu frowned at him, "You've changed, ShinWoo."

"No," ShinWoo replied. "I'm just taken by _someone else_ now."

MaeChu slammed both her hands onto the table loudly. ShinWoo was reminded of how emotional and persistant MaeChu was. She was a very sweet girl, but she had her moments when something really bothered her.

"We used to be able to talk forever with no end," MaeChu said loudly. "But now, we hardly talk. You didn't say a word to me in the car!"

"What do you expect me to say to you, MaeChu?" ShinWoo sighed, trying not to get frustrated. He didn't want to make a scene. He would surely be noticed if both of them caused a big scene and paparazzi would be insane, wanting to know who his 'date' was.

"It's been nearly seven years since I signed A.N. and moved away to Seoul," ShinWoo continued. "You don't make any contact with me and then when I come back you just expect things to fall right back into where they were when I left? Life has changed. People move on. _I've_ moved on."

"But I haven't!" MaeChu screeched.

ShinWoo stared at her a long moment. Had she really not? Part of him suddenly felt sorry to her. Okay, ShinWoo knew that they'd loved each other a lot in high school. Yes, ShinWoo had left the relationship in a bit of a hurry against his will. Yes, leaving her behind and expecting her to wait was selfish. But he had just assumed that since she hadn't made any contact that they were through. He hadn't looked for her. He hadn't worried about her. He assumed she'd moved on.

And anyway, he had been busy with his debut. Not to mention that he had already fallen in love with Go MiNyu. ShinWoo shook his head.

ShinWoo only felt bad in the sense that he hadn't made an effort with MaeChu. That was all. Now, he felt nothing for her except pity and maybe a little bit annoyance.

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner but I think I'll just go wait for Aimee outside and have Changsun take us home," ShinWoo stood to leave.

"ShinWoo!" MaeChu called after him. She finally caught him on the arm. He brushed her off lightly. She sighed.

"ShinWoo I'm sorry. That didn't quite go the way I wanted it to," she smiled weakly. "Please stay for dinner. I shouldn't have expected something like this from you. You were always a loyal and faithful man. Please don't go."

He hesitated. He didn't want MaeChu to have a total breakdown in front of Aimee. He knew it'd only piss Aimee off to see his ex-girlfriend bawling and begging for him back right in front of her. And anyway, ShinWoo didn't want to be rude to MaeChu. She was being sincere, he knew.

ShinWoo decided to trust MaeChu would behave. Anyway, he didn't want to confuse Aimee or Changsun by suddenly leaving. It wouldn't be polite. So he sat back down at the table with MaeChu.

"We'll wait to order until Aimee and Changsun get here," MaeChu muttered, not looking at ShinWoo. He nodded and stared off into space, wondering what Aimee was doing now with Changsun.

* * *

Changsun and I were on our way to the restaurant in his car. My heart was racing. I had really missed him1 And even now, despite how many years we'd been apart, we were talking easily. As if we'd never spent a day apart. I was happy. That was the reason I loved Changsun. I could always talk to him no matter what.

"And I remember I'd come to your house and you'd sometimes be reading those fantasy novels of yours or you'd be playing a game of pirates,' Changsun laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed as well. "Dad never approved of my reading those novels. He didn't want me to think about fantasy. He wanted me to always be realistic and practical. He wanted me to study and be a lawyer or a doctor."

"Your father had always been a strict man," Changsun smiled softly.

"I hated him sometimes for it," I shrugged. Changsun smiled sadly. My heart broke, thinking about my dad again. I missed him. I really did. I forced a happy smile to Changsun.

"But I always had you, Chin, and TaeKyung. You were older, but you always encouraged me and made me smile," I laughed. "I remember whenever I was sad or upset, you would take me to the beach and we'd hold hands and scream out all our concerns to the ocean."

"And I remember how your dad sometimes scolded me for encouraging you," Changsun nodded.

"But Apa loved you," I looked at him. "He was always telling me, 'Find a man like Changsun.' 'Study like Changsun'. 'Be smart like Changsun.' He respected you and thought well of you."

Changsun laughed, "I remember that he always told me he wished you would find yourself a mature and good man like me. Seems like you've found yourself a man."

"He's a mature good man too," I smiled. "Just like you, Changsun."

"Really?" he grinned.

"For the most part," I smiled. Changsun smiled too, but slowly, his smile faded. The car stopped at a red light. He turned and looked at me a long moment. I looked at him strangely. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Sometimes…" he muttered. "I wish I hadn't gone abroad to study."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked. I remember he had always told me it was his dream to study in the U.S.

"Because…" Changsun struggled. "Oh, green light."

I laugh. Changsun smiled innocently, his face a bit red. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, even now.I had always thought Changsun was handsome. Even as a child. As a matter of fact, Changsun had been my childhood love.

"Oh, didn't I give you a diary for your fourteenth birthday? Did you use it?" Changsun asked.

"I did," I smile. "I wrote in that diary every day and recorded my most precious memories of that time. Well, that is, I did…until…"

"Until?" Changsun glanced at me briefly.

"Those years I spent with you were some of the happiest years of my life, Changsun," I started out. "And even though Uhmma had died so long ago, I had everything in the world I needed. Chin, TaeKyung, you, and even Apa. Though I didn't have Uhmma and Apa was hard on me, you were there to get my through it the most. I never really knew what sadness was at that time."

"But after you left, Chin became really bad. TaeKyung wasn't really approved by Apa either, so it was hard for him to be there for me all the time. And Apa…" I sigh. "He was so stressed out that he took it out on me. He became more stressed and I couldn't bear all by myself. I needed you there to hold my hand and scream with me into the ocean. But you were gone."

"Apa and I fought more and more often. To the point where I signed with A.N. to get away and he kicked me out. After that year when I was seventeen, I stopped writing in the diary. I thought of you every time I wrote in that diary and it was too painful. I was young and I was pained by the thought of moving on and living a life that didn't include you in it."

The car was silent a long moment. Finally, Changsun sighed.

"It seemed as if everything here was the same," Changsun said. "We talked. We laughed and joked just like we always have. But in truth, everything has changed, hasn't it?"

"Not everything," I mutter. "I'm still as happy to see you as I always was."

"You've really grown up, Jung Aimee," Changsun grinned. "On one hand, I'm relieved to see how much you've grown on your own. On the other hand, I'm disappointed."

I laugh, "What? Why?"

"Seems like you don't need Changsun Oppa to protect you anymore," he replied, smirking.

"I'll always need my Changsun Oppa," I reply. He smiles.

"Oh, we're here," Changsun pulls the car into a parking spot along the street.

* * *

"That was a nice dinner!" I stretched my arms above my head and smiled.

"It was," ShinWoo smiled ack at me. "The Thai Ice Tea was good."

"That Thai Ice Tea was _my_ drink, by the way," I teased. "You pretty much drank it all for me. Thanks a lot."

ShinWoo simply smiled. We all walked towards the car.

"You owe me a Thai Ice Tea," I tell ShinWoo. He laughs.

"I'll pay you back next time if we bring Mom and Dad here," he replied.

"Fine," I cross my arms, but smile.

"I'll take you guys back home," MaeChu says suddenly. She'd been surprisingly quiet at dinner. It was kind of suspicious, but I didn't ask. I decided I would ask what had happened between her and ShinWoo later when we got home.

"I guess I'll be on my way home then," Changsin smiled at us. "It was nice meeting you, ShinWoo. And Aimee, may I have a word with you in private?"

I glance at ShinWoo. He nods. Changsun pulls me aside so MaeChu and ShinWoo wouldn't overhear us. I wonder why. He has a strange look on his face.

"Are you okay, Changsun Oppa?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm okay," he stutters. He looks at me a long moment. "Aimee..Earlier in the car, I…"

He pauses and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, Aimee," he chokes out. His voice cracks just a bit.

"Sorry for what?" I ask softly. I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for going to study abroad," Changsun mutters. "I'm sorry for not being there with you when you needed me most. If I had just stayed…maybe you and your dad wouldn't have fought and you wouldn't have gotten kicked out like that. Maybe your Apa would be alive. I should've been there to help you and love you and hold your hand…like you needed me to…"

My heart broke as I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and smiled wryly. He then reached out his arms and hugged me. I hugged him back gently and felt my own tears coming on.

"I never blamed you for leaving me," I tell him. "I never blamed you for going aborad. I knew you had to. I wanted you to pursue your dreams. I never blamed you for anything that happened between Apa and I. Not once did I blame you. So don't blame yourself."

* * *

As Aimee got into the car, her eyes were a bit red. ShinWoo saw she had tears in her eyes. He put an arm around her in the back seat and squeezed her shoulders. She gave a discouraged smile and laid her head on his shoulder, but that was about it.

Looking at Aimee's distracted expression, ShinWoo couldn't help but be worried. Had that Changsun sid something to her? ShinWoo told himself they'd only been friends. But then, there was something else here. He knew it. The tender way they'd hugged; the way Aimee had looked so happy to see him; that glint in her eye as she spoke with him.

It made ShinWoo wonder about their past. Of course, he wasn't jealous. He was _worried_. After all, Aimee was crying and looking a mess right now for a reason that was probably this guy who was a stranger to ShinWoo. Had they'd been romantically linked? No way. Changsun was nearly thirty-one. And the last time Aimee claimed to have seen him was when she was fifteen. He would've been twenty-two years old then.

They were too many years apart. There couldn't have been any romantic links.

Right?

* * *

"Hello, TaeKyung?" ShinWoo greeted his bandmate, his white Samsung Corby at his ear.

"Oh, ShinWoo," TaeKyung replied. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you about something," ShinWoo said. He winced a bit. Though TaeKyung and him were friendly enough, ShinWoo couldn't recall ever needing (or _wanting_) to ask TaeKyung about Aimee. Usually, whatever he had to ask he could've asked Aimee herself. Only this time, when ShinWoo had attempted to ask Aimee, she'd turned a cold shoulder to him and said she was tired.

So ShinWoo had let her go to sleep. And instead, he'd decided to call her best friend. Surely, he would know Changsun. Aimee and TaeKyung had gone to high school together.

"You need to talk to me? What happened?" TaeKyung's tone was a bit sharp and ShinWoo had to smile at how protective TaeKyung was of Aimee sometimes.

"Nothing," ShinWoo replied. "I was just curious about something."

"Curiosity killed the cat, ShinWoo," TaeKyung warned.

ShinWoo laughed lightly, then got serious again. He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you knew a guy named Changsun," ShinWoo said. "I hear he was a good friend of Aimee when she was in high school."

"Oh, Changsun," TaeKyung replied. "Yeah, he was a student teacher at our high school. He was also a family friend of Aimee. I know him. He was my friend too. Why are you suddenly asking about him?"

"Aimee and I went to visit my high school. He's a teacher there now. We ran into him today," ShinWoo explained. "We all went to eat dinner together."

"I see."

"He and Aimee were talking and she started crying, but she didn't want to talk to me about it. I was just wondering who Changsun was to Aimee. She's never mentioned him to me before," ShinWoo continued.

"Changsun is…a touchy subject," TaeKyung said slowly. "Just like Aimee doesn't talk about her dad. Like that. Nothing personal, but if Aimee didn't tell you then I don't think I should either ShinWoo. Aimee will explain to you when she's ready to."

"I understand," ShinWoo sighed. "Thanks."

"Yeah," TaeKyung replied and hung up.

Once again, ShinWoo sighed.

_Changsun…what are you to Aimee?_

* * *

I stirred in my sleep. I feel something soft press against my cheek lightly. I force one eye open and see the faint outline of ShinWoo against the window. He smiled down at me. I sit up slowly in bed.

"Morning," he smiled at me.

"Morning," I grumbled. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and blinked. ShinWoo grinned, but looked just as sleepy as I did.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask him.

"I stayed the night."

"_What?_"

"Ow, my ears," ShinWoo grunted and fell back onto the pillow.

"We're in your _parent's_ house for God's sake!" I use a leg to kick him off the edge of the bed. He gets up again and frowns at me. He shrugs and climbs back on, hugging me tightly from behind. I move to kick him again but then he pins my legs down with his. I'm completely engulfed by him.

"We didn't do anything. Jesus," ShinWoo muttered, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Explain that to your parents," I mumble and struggle in his arms.

"Just let me hold you."

The gentleness in his voice gets me for the millionth time. I stop struggling. He hugs me tighter. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. His arms around me loosen just a bit and I wiggle and turn to face him. His eyes are closed as well.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and smile softly at me. I reach out to touch brush his face from his temple down to his chin. Oh, how I adored him. His face, his gentle nature, his kind heart. Everything about him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

We kissed a long time on the bed. I stopped thinking about where we were and who would see. All I thought about was ShinWoo. It was kind of funny how lost someone could get while they kissed the person they loved. And I loved ShinWoo. I did.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. I felt his hand crawl under my top. His hand was cold on my side, but I didn't mind. He kept kissing me deeper and deeper. His hand travels up against my skin.

A knock on the door startled us. I sat upright, knocking ShinWoo off me. He rolls off the bed and lands on the ground. I shoot him a glare, as if it were his fault. He gave me a casual smile. I give him a dirtier look. He simply stands and walks to open the door.

ChoHee pokes her head inside.

"Judging from Aimee's red face, I'm not even going to ask," she says, smirking. "But you are _not_ going to believe who is here right now talking to mom."

ShinWoo and I exchange looks. I shrug, but stand from the bed. The three of us go downstairs. I hear voices in the living room. As we walk in, I swear I almost had a stroke.

Sitting there, looking perfect and poised in her pink skirt, black stockings, and white jacket, was MaeChu. She and Mrs. Kang were talking smoothly and laughing sweetly. An immediate wave of jealousy hit me. Not only because MaeChu looked perfectly sweet while I was a total mess from just getting up, but also because she and Mrs. Kang were getting along so well.

_Was she just _made_ to not like me?_

I made move to go back upstairs and mope in my failure to impress ShinWoo's mother.

"Ah, ShinWoo! Aimee!"

_Aw, crap. Spotted._

Putting on a smile and quickly fixing my hair, messed up from yet another intense make out, I walk into the living room beside ShinWoo. I felt only slightly better that ShinWoo wasn't any better dressed than I was.

"Isn't it lovely that MaeChu decided to stop by?" Mrs. Kang asked.

Mrs. Kang's big smile mentioning MaeChu only made me want to crawl back to my room even more. I can just picture myself now as a little chibi with giant tears rolling down my cheeks in failure. I dismiss the silly thought and pay attention to Mrs. Kang.

"She said you all went to get dinner yesterday," Mrs. Kang said. "Why didn't you invite your father and I, son?"

"You said you were tired," ShinWoo replied. "I didn't want to disturb you guys."

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Kang nodded.

"It's okay, we can go again," MaeChu smiled sweetly. She looked at me, looking like a total bum in my boy boxers, white tank top, and messy hair. The little giggle she let out made me want to roll my eyes, but I resisted the urge.

"Unnie, it looks like you just woke up," she giggled. "You look like a total mess."

"Hmm, yeah," I reply, recognizing the hidden insult in her seemingly 'sweet' tone. "You must've woken up ages ago. You need to get more sleep.

MaeChu's smile drops a little. ShinWoo shakes his head slightly. I see Mrs. Kang eye both me and MaeChu a while.

"But your foundation is really good," I exaggerate my tone. "It hides them well. Kudos to you."

MaeChu doesn't say anything to me. Her eyes narrow at me. I look away from her, grinning to myself ever so slightly. ShinWoo coughs lightly. I look at him. He gives me a look, but I can tell he's just slightly amused as well.

"I should go make breakfast," I say and stand up.

"No need," Mrs. Kang says simply. "We'll be going out to eat today with MaeChu."

"Mommy!" AeCha runs into the room after ChoHee, who was holding II Sung now.

"Aimee, could you hold him a minute? I need to help AeCha wash up," she told me. I nodded and moved to take II Sung from her when suddenly, MaeChu took him. I saw ChoHee tense up.

"Aw! He's so cute," MaeChu laughs. "What's his name?"

"II…II Sung," ChoHee stutters. I see her eyebrow twitch as she watched MaeChu hold her baby the completely wrong way. I have a bad feeling about this. ChoHee's face turns red with anger as MaeChu pokes II Sung. The baby boy starts wailing like there's no tomorrow. Even Mrs. Kang looks horrified by how MaeChu is totally holding him incorrectly.

"Oh, my," MaeChu looks slightly afraid. "I think he's cranky."

"I think you just don't know how to hold a baby!" ChoHee snaps at MaeChu. I quickly take II Sung away from her and try to shush his crying. Within a moment, he managed to stop. Everyone watched me as I cradled the baby and rocked him a bit, all the while making little baby noises.

II Sung laughed as I nuzzled his neck playfully.

"See? All done crying," I smile, but as I look up, I get a death glare from MaeChu. ShinWoo is grinning to himself. ChoHee is shooting MaeChu looks that could kill, and Mrs. Kang is smiling softly.

"You look like a mother," Mrs. Kang says softly to me. I blush and hold II Sung close. I realize that ShinWoo's mother hadn't seen me around children before. Especially babies.

"Do you like children? Did you have baby brothers and sisters?" Mrs. Kang asks me.

"No, I didn't," I shake my head.

"Did your older siblings have children?" Mrs. Kang asked.

I shook my head.

"A friend?"

"No."

"Well, then you must just be a natural," ChoHee grinned. I smiled back at her. She winked and left with AeCha. I cradle II Sung, stealing glances at MaeChu. She was fuming. You could practically smell her burning with hatred. I guess she wasn't used to Mrs. Kang ignoring her presence.

"Could I hold him?" Mrs. Kang asked me. I hand her the baby boy. She bounced him a bit. He smiled his little smile at his grandma. From the look on Mrs. Kang's face, I also realize that she hadn't even touched ChoHee's children yet. She looks…gentle. More so than before, as she held II Sung. ShinWoo slips an arm around mine. He, too, noticed his mother's sudden change in attitude.

We both smile at each other.

"Oh, gosh!"

Everyone looks up at MaeChu. She bolts to her feet, her hand over her mouth in shock. I catch glance of her French-manicured nails, decorated with little silver rhinestones.

"I just remembered I have an important errand to run. I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kang," she bowed quickly. "I must be going. We can do breakfast another day."

"Oh, I understand, dear," Mrs. Kang nods.

"Bye, Oppa," MaeChu bows to ShinWoo. She glances at me and hesitates a moment.

"Bye, MaeChu," I say before she can say anything. "Come again."

"Oh, I will," MaeChu's bright smile didn't hide the glint in her eyes.

Then, she turned and left.

_Thank God._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Hehehe. God. I can't wait to get rid of MaeChu. . I really really really hate those innocent little pretty girls who seem like there's nothing wrong with them . They irritate the shit outta me, cause I'm a loudmouth stubborn 'punk' as some people say. Ahaha. I hate those people that everyone loves, but really, they're total stuck-up buttfaces . -coughcoughcough-

Ahahha. ANYWAY….another little ShinWooxAimee moment in the BED for you guys. Woot Woot. I don't think I will ever be able to right anything totally hot for you guys. Ahha. Just writing THAT made me blush like crazy xD Ahahaha. So I'm very sorry, hehhehe. ^.^


	11. Chapter 10

I was in the middle of cooking lunch when my phone suddenly rang in the front pocket of my apron. ShinWoo and ChoHee had laughed at me as I put on their mother's white apron with pink lace edges.

"Very cute," ShinWoo had teased. I returned his sarcastic compliment with a soft whack to the head. ChoHee had simply kept laughing at me and called me 'mommy'.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Oh, it's you, Aimee," I recognized Changsun's voice. "I was praying you hadn't given me a fake phone number."

"Why would I do that?" I ask, remembering that we had exchanged numbers after our teary moment yesterday.

"Uh, nevermind," Changsun laughed. "It was just a funny thought."

"Funny, indeed," I laughed as well. "I would've never given you a false number."

"Mhm, sure," Changsun replied sarcastically. I laugh again and open the oven to check on the red velvet cake I was making. I took in a whiff of the smell and sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Changsun asked.

"Oh, I'm making a cake and it smells awesome," I tell him.

"Care to share?" Changsun teased.

"I would, but I'm at my boyfriend's parent's house," I tell him in a whisper. "And they don't really like me. So I don't know if bringing my best guy friend from childhood will make them love me more."

"Ah, I understand," Changsun replied. I smiled. He _always_ understood no matter what.

"Yeah, sorry," I grin. "Maybe next time I'll make you a cake at your house instead. Where do you live in Busan anyway?"

"I'm really close near the high school," Changsun replied. "How much longer are you in Busan?"

I took a moment to think and gasped. I had totally forgotten.

"Aw," I groaned. "I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"What?" Changsun sounded shocked. "We've hardly had any time to spend together!"

"I know," I frowned.

"Want to go to the beach?" Changsun asked, his tone hinting towards the childhood memory of how we used to hold hands and scream out our problems to the ocean.

"It's winter, Changsun," I reminded him, laughing.

"Oh," Changsun replied, as if he'd forgotten. "Well then I guess we'll just have to find a really really tall building to scream off of."

I laugh, "Hmm…I don't know if ShinWoo's parents would approve."

"Oh come on," Changsun replied. "Since when has Aimee cared what others approved of opposed to what she wanted to do?"

"Since-"

I stop.

_Since I wanted to marry my boyfriend?_

Was I really just about to say that? I shake my head and sigh again. I loosen my apron and slip it off. I'm completely bummed again, thinking about marriage.

"Aimee, are you okay?" Changsun asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay, it's official," Changsun sighed. "You need a good screaming off the _tallest_ rooftop in Busan we can find."

I laugh lightly.

"Okay. I'll call you when my cake is done."

* * *

"ShinWoo!"

ShinWoo and ChoHee look up from the living room. Aimee walks in, without the lacey apron, to ShinWoo's disappointment. It really _had_ been cute on her. Even if it was cute in a silly way.

"Hey, the cake is done and I'm going to go out for a while, okay?" she tells them both quickly.

"Where are you going?" ChoHee asks.

"Out," Aimee replies.

"Where's 'out'?" ShinWoo asked.

"I don't know," Aimee looked confused as she said the words. ShinWoo glanced at his sister, who simply shrugs at him.

"Changsun is taking me out to do this traditional thing we used to always do," Aimee smiled. "Our plane leaves tomorrow, ShinWoo, so he wanted to spend some time with me."

"Who's Changsun?" ChoHee asks. "An ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, right," Aimee scoffs, grinning. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Yep I knew it," ChoHee nods as if she's all-knowing. "Ex-boyfriend."

"You!" Aimee laughs and chucks the nearest pillow at ShinWoo's sister. ShinWoo grins, glad to see how well his sister and his girlfriend get along. And earlier today, it seemed his mother had even opened up a bit to her.

But ShinWoo wasn't so sure about letting Aimee go out with Changsun. Wasn't it a bit…indecent? And if anyone saw them she'd probably cause a scandal. Not that she cared, of course. But _he_ did.

"I don't know if you should go out with him," ShinWoo said suddenly. Aimee and ChoHee both give him a strange look.

"Why do you say that?" Aimee asked, her tone not so playful anymore.

"I just…don't want you to cause a scandal," ShinWoo realized how ridiculously jealous he sounded. Aimee pursed her lips a moment at him. Then, she sighed.

"I'm not going to cause a scandal," Aimee muttered. "Why would you even say that? Changsun and I are just friends."

ShinWoo suddenly felt a flare of a temper in him.

"Sure didn't seem like that the other day," he crossed his arms and looked at Aimee.

Now that he was fully upset, Aimee didn't hold back her annoyance either. She, too, crossed her arms and stared at ShinWoo.

"I didn't come in to ask your permission to go," Aimee said sharply. "I was just letting you know I was going. So I don't need you to tell me you don't want to go. And anyway, why is it a bad thing?"

"Papparazzi is everywhere, Aimee," ShinWoo replied. "And anyway, you haven't even met the guy in what…_nine_ years? How do you know he's not changed into some creep?"

"I only see one creep right now," Aimee snarled and turned away from him. She started towards the door, grabbing her coat. ShinWoo almost went after her, but then decided not to. He didn't care. Not right now.

As he turned around, he noticed ChoHee staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You _were_ kind of being a creep," ChoHee said simply and stood up, leaving him alone in the living room. ShinWoo gritted his teeth.

"I am _not _being a creep!" ShinWoo called after ChoHee. "_She's_ the one running around with another guy!"

"What?"

ShinWoo turned and saw his mother standing there in the doorway. He felt his face flush.

_Aw. Crap._

* * *

I rubbed my hands together, trying to keep them warm. Changsun reached over and turned up the heat in the car. He smiled at me. We drove into the city. Changsun knew where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me.

"It's going to be big surprise," he had said.

So as we walked into this big hotel, we went straight into the elevator and Changsun pressed the button to go the roof. I was glad I had bundled up in my scarf and raspberry-colored wool gloves, a gift from MiNyu.

As the elevator came to a stop, Changsun put his hands over my eyes.

"Don't look," he told me.

"Okay," I laughed.

He lead me clumsily out of the elevator. I kept my eyes closed as he took my hand and led me up the stairwell.

"Careful," he warned. "I don't want you to fall."

"If I do, you're so dead," I playfully scold him. He laughs.

A door opens. I feel the cold wind hit my face as I stumble outside. Changsun takes both my hands into his. I keep my eyes shut, but smile. The air smelled fresh up here. Cold, but fresh and crisp. It was kind of a good feeling.

"Open your eyes, Jung Aimee."

I slowly open my eyes. In front of me, Changsun stood, smiling. I look around, expecting to see something. I don't know what, but just something. Changsun waits a moment, smirking.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Aimee," Changsun walks closer to me. I realize that he'd nearly four inches taller than me. ShinWoo is about the same height. Maybe just slightly shorter than Changsun. I look at Changsun. The look on his face is strange. Something I haven't seen before.

"I always cared about you since we were little. I watched over you and protected you," Changsun suddenly said. "Your father used to always tell me about how he wished you would find a good man like me and marry him one day."

"What are you trying to say?" I suddenly feel uncomfortable. It's scary. Not once have I felt uncomfortable with Changsun. Never. He'd always been just as close to me as TaeKyung was.

"I'm trying to say…" Changsun bit his lip. "I…I don't want you to look at me as just your Oppa. I know this is sudden, especially after so many years apart, but…my feelings for you have not changed. I want to protect you, watch over you. I want to love you forever."

Changsun dropped to one knee. My jaw dropped. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, sleek black box. Then, he opened it and inside was a single diamond on a silver band. I thought I might just have a heart attack.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. "I'll protect you and be the man my father expected me to be for you. I know you have a man, but I know you don't love him the way you love me."

I was silent a long time. The winter wind whipped around us both and it's 'whoosh' was the only noise we heard for what seemed like eternities. I couldn't find the words to say to him. Nothing. Not one thing. What _could _I say?

I sighed.

"Changsun," I said softly. I got down on my knees in front of him. Reaching out, I touched the ring box, closing it. Changsun looked at me. He seemed confused.

"Thank you for looking out for me as a child," I smiled. "Thank you for loving me and protecting me. Thank you for caring about me even after all these years. Oh, if only I could go back to the years where I was so madly in love with you. But the past is in the past."

"You're right. I can never love ShinWoo like I love you. I love you like a brother. ShinWoo will always be the person in my heart, Changsun," I take Changsun's hands into mine. "And I dare not ask you to keep being like my big brother. I dare not ask you to continue to be good to me. But either way, I cannot give up ShinWoo. Please forgive me."

"Aimee…"

I feel tears in my eyes. I wipe them away and force a smile at him.

"Everything you offer me now with this ring, is everything I want except-"

"Except you don't want it with me," he muttered.

"Oppa…" I feel my chest tighten. "_Mianhae._"

Changsun shakes his head. He scoffs, smiling a discouraged smile.

"All these years, I waited for you to grow up. I waited to see you again," Changsun nods softly. Then, he looks at me. "It seems you really _have_ grown up. To the point of not needing me anymore."

"ShinWoo is a good man," I tell him, wincing at the thought of our fight just moments before coming here to meet Changsun. "He loves me. He cares about me. He will take care of me and protect me. I'm sure of it."

"If he will, then why hasn't he asked you to marry him yet?" Changsun looks at me.

I bite my lip. I ponder the thought a moment. Changsun simply looks at me, waiting for me to give him an answer. I fall back onto the ground, clutching my knees to my chest. I bury my face in my knees. I was so confused.

Wasn't it bad enough ShinWoo didn't want to marry me? His mother even hates me. His ex-girlfriend is out to steal him back. I thought of Nobu. I had hurt one man so much just to pursue ShinWoo. One man I cared for. Now, I'd just hurt another man for the sake of ShinWoo.

Why must my love be built on the pain and suffering of others?

"Aimee," Changsun touched my arm gently. I bolted to my feet and ran to the edge of the roof.

"Aimee!"

Changsun called my name out in alarm that I'd jump over the edge of the roof. But I don't. I run to the edge and look up to the sky. I cup my hands around my mouth and start to scream.

"Kang ShinWoo!" I scream. "I love you! I love you so much it hurts me. Why did it have to be you? I love you so much. All I ever wanted to do was love you unconditionally without any concerns or problems! Why? Why did I have to be so selfish and hurt everyone around me?"

I lower my hands just a little.

"Nobu!" I scream his name as well. "I'm so sorry Nobu. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Changsun! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Changsun puts a hand on my shoulder. I'm crying now. I shake his hand off of me. I cup my hands around my mouth and continue to scream out to the world the way I used to with Changsun at my side.

"Apa! Apa! I love you. I'm sorry and I love you. I wish we'd have never fought! I wish I could go back and do it over. I wish I could've been able to say goodbye to you. I love you. I love you, Apa."

Changsun watched me in silence.

"Aimee. Jung Aimee. I hate you. You're a selfish, senseless, evil, person!" I grab my hair and scream as loud as I can. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

I'm hysterical now. Changsun runs to me, wrapping his arms around me and telling me to stop.

"No! No! No!" I shove and smack him, trying to tell him to let go of me. "No!"

Suddenly, I feel a hard cold slap on my face. I freeze. Changsun just slapped me. He hugs me again, crying as well. He hugs me tightly. I feel like the tears on my cheeks are swollen. I've stopped screaming now.

"Stop it, Aimee," Changsun whispers to me. "Just stop it."

"Everything I touch turns to shit," I mutter, my voice cracking.

"Stop it, Aimee," Changsun says one last time. "Let's go home."

* * *

On the way home, the ride was silent. Changsun had handed me the ring box. I held it in my hands, examining the ring. Changsun kept glancing at me, but didn't say anything. Finally, I was getting irritated.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked.

"Oh I was just…" Changsun pursed his lips together. "I was just going to say…Keep it."

"What? Are you crazy?" I look at him. "I can't keep this."

I stick the ring back in the box and close it. I try to hand it to him, but he doesn't take it.

"Keep it," he said. "I bought it just for you."

"I don't want to," I tell him softly.

"I want you to," he insists. "It was meant to be yours."

I shake my head, "Give it to the woman worthy of it."

There's a red light. Changsun stops the car. He sighs, and turns to look at me. He takes my hand and wraps my fingers tightly around the black box. He gives me a discouraged smile. My heart breaks all over again for him. I felt so terrible.

"If you love me as your Oppa, you'll keep it," he said.

I scoff, "Don't use that on me! I will definitely not keep it."

"Okay, okay," Changsun smiles a little. "Then just promise to keep it for me until I find a woman to give it to. Deal?"

I hesitate a moment.

"Fine. Deal," I sigh and agree. Changsun smiles.

The light turns green. Changsun pulls up a little. But suddenly, there's a loud whirr and a honk. Changsun looks at me, his eyes wide. I turn to my right, but all I see is bright lights.

"Aimee!" Changsun suddenly reaches out to me, wrapping his arms around me as a car crashes into the side of the car. I feel the impact like a cannon in my head. I flashback to my own accident, where I'd thought I'd lost my legs. I flashback to the night Nobu was hit by a car and he lost his legs.

"Aimee!"

I heard Changsun's voice one last time before the pounding in my head was just too much and I blacked out.

* * *

"Aimee!" ShinWoo exclaimed as he saw her move slightly in the hospital bed.

"Ughh," she groaned and tried to sit up.

"No, no, lay down," ChoHee said from the other side of Aimee. "You're hurt pretty bad."

Aimee looked around. ShinWoo gritted his teeth, his heart breaking at the sight of Aimee and her injuries. She had two broken ribs, a mild concussion along with many severe cuts and bruises. Her right thigh had a huge gash going down, since the car that had crashed into her ahs jammed the door into her leg.

Aimee looked horrified as we explained her injuries to her.

"Aw, shit," she groaned. "I can feel myself aching all over."

"Do you want me to call the nurse to get some pain medicine for you?" ShinWoo stood slightly. Aimee shook her head and grabbed his hand. She looked at him, a soft smile on her face. ShinWoo reached over and gently touched her hair.

Seeming to get the message, ChoHee stood and left the room.

"Where are you parents?" Aimee asked. "And the kids?"

"At home," ShinWoo muttered. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap," Aimee muttered, with a smile.

"And you're smiling about that?" ShinWoo had to smile a bit too. But he was so relieved. She looked a total mess. It was unlike him, but ShinWoo had been so worried. He was panicking and kept having crazy 'what if Aimee died' thoughts. It was _very_ unpleasant.

"No, I'm smiling because you're here with me," Aimee replied. She touched his cheek. He held her hand there. He felt so bad for their argument now. It was stupid.

"Aimee, about the fight we had…" ShinWoo started. Aimee shushed him. She didn't say anything. She simply closed her eyes and smiled, her hand still stroking ShinWoo's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"Changsun!" she bolted upright in the bed, but then let out a cry ofpain.

"Aimee!" ShinWoo tried to make her lay back down. She fell back, but she was letting out gasps of pain and short little breaths. ShinWoo reached for the button for emergency.

"No," Aimee mumbled. "No. I'm okay."

Slowly, Aimee's breath went back to normal. She breathed slowly, looking at him. Tears filled her eyes.

"Where's Changsun?" she asked softly.

ShinWoo bit his lip. She stared at him. ShinWoo hesitated with the words. He didn't know how to tell her. He just…couldn't say it.

"Aimee he…" ShinWoo started out slowly. Aimee stared at him in disbelief, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Aimee he…"

"No!" Aimee screamed. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Aimee he saved you," ShinWoo told her. "He wrapped his arms around you before the car hit. The impact crushed his arms and he died of blood loss from the severe gashes on his arms. But he saved _you_ from being crushed by the impact. You're still hurt, but you would've died."

"No!" Aimee continued to scream, not listening to a word he was saying. "No! No!"

She was crying hysterically. ShinWoo didn't know what to do. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Aimee the best he could. He hugged her close as she cried and sobbed hysterically into his chest. She kept yelling, kept yelling.

"No, Changsun. No, no, no, no…"

* * *

I sat there, looking at his pale cold lifeless corpse. He lay on the morgue table, a large blue sheet covering him. His handsome face had deep gashes in it. I didn't dare look under the sheet to see how badly his arms were wounded. I kept staring at the gashes on his face.

They should have been on my face, I thought. I'm the one who should've been scarred.

I hold back my sobs. My eyes were already puffy and red. I didn't want to cry anymore. I sat alone in my wheelchair in the morgue. I use my arms to wheel just a bit closer to Changsun's body. In my lap, I pick up the black box. It was ripped, and you could see dark blood stains if you looked closely. I opened the box, bringing the diamond ring up to the light.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to Changsun. "I guess I won't be needing to keep this ring for you anymore."

A single tear slips from my eye. I wipe It away quickly. I lean towards Changsun's face. I see the gashes again. I want to kiss his cheek, but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to feel his cold dead skin against my lips. It would only confirm that he was really dead.

Sobs shake my body. I lean my forehead against the edge of the table and cry more. I tighten my fist around the diamond ring. Then, as I try to control my tears, I place the ring beside Changsun. I look over his handsome, gashed face. The last couple tears fall. One lands on his cheek and flows down as if it were his own.

I smile softly.

"Goodbye, Oppa."

* * *

ShinWoo stands outside the door of the morgue. Aimee had wanted time alone with Changsun. He prayed that Aimee wouldn't hurt herself. She had been so upset. She cried for hours. As ShinWoo turned and looked through the window on the door of the morgue, he saw Aimee take something out of a black box on her lap. She lifted it to the light.

ShinWoo's eyes widened as he saw it was a diamond ring. Aimee cried, her head against the table Changsun was on. The ring was in her fist.

Where did she get that ring? Had Changsun given it to her?

ShinWoo watched as she placed the ring on the table beside Changsun. She lingered only a moment before she headed back towards the door. ShinWoo stepped aside and opened the door for her to come through.

"Where's the person who hit our car?"

Those were the first words Aimee said to him as she came out.

"She's in the lobby. She didn't see the red light cause her kid in the backseat was acting up and she turned around to scold him. That's when she hit you guys," ShinWoo explained.

"Take me to her right now," Aimee demanded. ShinWoo was slightly concerned. He didn't think he had ever seen Aimee's eyes so cold and hard. The last time he'd seen her eyes like that…was three years ago when her father had died.

"Aimee, I think…" ShinWoo started.

"Take me to her!" Aimee squealed. "Now!"

"Aimee-"

"Aimee! ShinWoo!"

ShinWoo turned and saw Taekyung running over to them. Aimee didn't turn to look at him. She gritted her teeth. ShinWoo looked back at her. Her long hair was dirty and matted. Her eyes were red and cold. Her cheekbones looked sunken in and her skin was utterly pale. ShinWoo thought she looked a bit like she was dead, herself. He immediately pummeled that thought.

"I hopped a plane as soon as you called," TaeKyung told ShinWoo. He looked at Aimee. "Are you okay, Aimee?"

"Don't touch me," Aimee winced as TaeKyung moved to hug her. "Don't touch me. Everything I touch turns to shit."

"Aimee…" ShinWoo made a move to take her hand. Aimee winced and pulled her hand away.

"Take me to the woman who did this," Aimee demanded again. TaeKyung and ShinWoo exchanged looks.

"Aimee, Changsun was my friend too-" TaeKyung started.

"You didn't love him like I did!" Aimee snapped.

"Aimee, that's not fair," TaeKyung frowned. "Changsun was my hyung. You're not the only one hurting here."

_But she's probably the one hurting the most…_

That's what ShinWoo thought. Then, he thought about the ring he'd seen Aimee put beside Changsun. What had that been about? He was so confused.

"Let's go home, Aimee," TaeKyung said softly to Aimee. She didn't say a word to them as they pushed her wheelchair down the corridor towards the elevator.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Damn. Okay, please don't kill me for killing someone xD I was just totally in the mood. LOL. Ahaha. I'm so sorry. TT_TT Aimee. Aww. –sighs- I feel like such a terrible person for killing yet another person who is close to Aimee. . Miya, bad person!

Anyway, uh, yeah. Two updates in a night! Hhaha. Yay me =) Probably won't update tomorrow though. Lots to do. Family reunion coming up and I need to clean out my house so my cousins can stay over. Ugh. Way too much work. This is what happens when I don't clean daily and let it all PILE UP until the last minute .


	12. Chapter 11

ShinWoo sat in the lounge chair beside Aimee's hospital bed. Despite his and TaeKyung's best efforts of arguing with the doctor, he had declared that she must stay at the hospital for tonight and the next night. Their plane home would be slightly delayed.

And it wasn't any easier getting TaeKyung out of the hospital. Paparazzi and worried fans were all outside the hospital. It was quite touching, but rather a struggle for TaeKyung to get out. He'd be staying at ShinWoo's house. ChoHee had insisted he stay with them and not in some hotel. ShinWoo would've gone with him, but he had wanted to stay at the hospital with Aimee.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about that ring Aimee had. It must've been Changsun who had given it to her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have put it beside him. ShinWoo groaned. He was so confused.

In his hand, he held the diamond ring. Someone from the morgue had brought it back saying that Aimee must've left it on accident. But ShinWoo knew it was no accident. Still, he took the ring from them.

Why would Changsun give Aimee a ring? Maybe it was her mother's? Changsun _did_ know her parents. But no. Aimee wouldn't have given it back to him if it was her mother's. ShinWoo couldn't figure it out.

Suddenly, Aimee bolted up in her sleep, gasping. ShinWoo rushed to her side. She was panting, looking horrified. ShinWoo realized she must've had a nightmare.

"It's okay, Aimee," ShinWoo shushed her quietly. "Just a bad dream."

Aimee turned slowly to look at him. She pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking slightly. But her breathing was slowing down. ShinWoo simply held her, letting her calm down in his arms. He wanted to ask her about the ring, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

_

* * *

_

"Who are you looking for?"

_A fourteen year-old me gazes up at the handsome man in my doorway._

_He grins, "I'm looking for a girl named Jung Aimee."_

_"And what do you want with her?" I laugh._

_"I hear she had a fight with her dad, so I came to take her out to let out some stress," the man replied, grinning._

_"You're the best, Changsun Oppa," I giggled._

_My childhood love slipped his hand around mine and tugged me through the doorway. We went to the beach like we always did and found a stretch of beach that was nearly empty. Once there, I cupped my hand around my mouth and shouted my despair out to the ocean._

_But as I turned to look back at Changsun, I didn't see him. He was gone. I looked around for him, afraid. Where was he? Where had he gone? My love, my protector! I run around the beach, looking for him._

_I gasp as I feel a sharp pain in the ball of my foot. I look down to see what had jabbed me. From the sand, I see something glittering. I pick it up and my eyes widen._

_A single diamond on a plain band of white gold._

_Everything came back to me in a rush. I'm myself again. Not fourteen anymore. I realize why I can't find Changsun._

_He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._

_I see the car crash all over again. I hear ShinWoo's words._

_"Aimee…he's…"_

_Dead._

I awake with a start, gasping in cold sweat.

ShinWoo rushes to me.

"It's okay, Aimee. Just a bad dream," he soothes. I hug him. He wraps his arms around me and I'm thankful for his warmth. I try to calm my breathing down. It felt good to just be held now. I don't want to cry again, so I hold back.

What was this terrible guilt I was feeling? Changsun's death hadn't been my fault. I know it wasn't. But still, this guilt. This regret. It was gnawing at me. Eating me alive. ShinWoo was very silent, just holding me. Even still, I knew something was bothering him.

"Aimee," ShinWoo said softly. "What was your relationship with Changsun?"

I should've known. I remember our fight before I left to see Changsun. Of course, it may have seemed just a little suspicious. I groan and turn to look at ShinWoo. His eyes are questioning.

"He was my first love," I tell him softly.

ShinWoo was quiet a moment, seeming to take in the information slowly. Then, he nodded slowly. He sighed and took a deep breath. I wondered why. He looked at me.

"Then what's this?" he opened his hand and in his palm, I saw the diamond ring. I wanted to scream. It was like a ghost, haunting me. For some reason, I reach out and take it from his hand. ShinWoo looks at me, wanting me to answer his question.

I take a moment to breathe and calm down. I must explain it to ShinWoo. I think I owe him that much. I had been hysterical earlier, not yet wanting to accept the truth about Changsun. But now, I knew it was true. He was dead.

Dead.

I shake my head. Stop thinking about it!

"He…" I start slowly. "When I went to meet Changsun, he took me to the top of this building. I think it was a hotel. He had me close my eyes and when I opened them, he asked me to marry him. He gave me this ring."

I bring the ring the ShinWoo's gaze again. He purses his lips, but says nothing.

"I was shocked. Scared. I was confused," I try to explain. "I got on my knees and told him I couldn't marry him. So we left, and that's when the accident happened. Just before the car was hit, though, he told me to keep the ring. I refused, but he insisted. Then, he made a deal with me. He said that I should keep it until he found a woman he thought was worthy of it."

"And so you put this beside him in the morgue, because you knew he wouldn't find a woman worthy of it anymore?" ShinWoo asked me softly. I look at him.

"You saw that?" I ask. ShinWoo hesitated, then nodded slowly. I sigh.

"I'm so sorry, ShinWoo," I start to cry again, despite my best efforts not to. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I was hysterical. I still am. I'm going crazy. I feel like there's a space in my heart that can't be filled no matter how hard I try. And the whole is getting bigger and bigger. I feel like my love for you has been built on the pain and suffering of everyone around me."

"Like who?" ShinWoo asked.

"Nobu, Changsun..." I muttered. "And even your mom doesn't like me. I'm a terrible person."

"Aimee, look at me," ShinWoo made me look up at him. "Nobu gave you to me. He knew he would hurt. I'm sure that Nobu never blamed you. And anyway, you know he would've gotten hurt in the end. If not by you, someone else would've surely hurt him. And Changsun, he was nothing but a long-lost love to you, right? Your love for me wasn't built on the suffering of others. You just take too much responsibility."

ShinWoo chuckled a little, "Others who don't know you may think you're a tough, bad-ass girl who doesn't care, but really, you care so much. That's why you're making yourself sick like this. You're going crazy because you keep things inside and you blame yourself for everything that happens to those around you. Like my mother. She doesn't know you, Aimee. Just give her some time. I know she's hard to get along with sometimes, but she will come to love you because I love you."

I was silent. Unsure.

"Do you remember when I was in love with MiNyu? I had no idea you loved me. And even though you hated MiNyu because I loved her and you knew she didn't love me back, you still encouraged me. Even if it killed you inside, you tried your best to make me confess. And you were never cruel to MiNyu, even if you knew I loved her. It killed you inside, but you never once thought about anyone but me," ShinWoo reminded me. "You worried yourself sick because of me. But that's not necessary anymore, Aimee. Think about yourself, for once. Love yourself."

ShinWoo took the ring from my hand and looked at it.

"Let go of your guilt. Changsun's death wasn't your fault. I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted you to be so upset," ShinWoo said.

I took a long time to process the words ShinWoo had said to me. I took everything in. I looked at him. Somehow, I felt so much calmer. I felt more relaxed. I thought about those times when I had been paralyzed and ShinWoo had comforted me.

"You really are an angel," I tell ShinWoo. He smiles. I reach to his hand and together, we close our hands over the diamond ring.

* * *

"Who is that man?"

ChoHee turned and looked at her mother. ChoHee had just put II Sung and AeCha to sleep. Mrs. Kang stepped into ChoHee's room and closed the door behind her. She was referring to TaeKyung, the man who'd come to see Aimee.

"From what I know, it's Aimee's best friend," ChoHee replied. "And ShinWoo's band mate."

"Hwang TaeKyung?" Mrs. Kang asked. ChoHee nodded.

Mrs. Kang sighed, massaging her temples.

"This is terrible," she muttered. "That man who died. Who is _he_ to Aimee?"

"I don't know," ChoHee muttered. "An old friend."

"An old friend?" Mrs. Kang scoffed. "Don't get me wrong. I feel bad for Aimee. I feel bad that a young man just lost his life. But I don't think they were just 'friends'. Is that the man ShinWoo had said Aimee was 'running around with'?"

"Mom!" ChoHee snapped. "Just stop it. ShinWoo had been angry when he said that. He didn't mean it that way."

"They had a fight, didn't they?" Mrs. Kang asked. "They had a fight about her going to see other men. _That_ is why I will not stop! She's not a good girl for your brother, ChoHee. As much as you don't care about my word or your father's, you should at least care of the well-being of your brother. His happiness!"

"I do!" ChoHee countered. "_Aimee_ is what makes him happy, mother. If you would just bother to get to know her, you would like her. I know. I've talked to her. She's a good girl mother."

"What would you know about good girls?" Mrs. Kang narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You were running around with other men as well. And look at you, you've got two children with no fathers. And I swear to God, Aimee is probably just the same as you. That man that died is probably just another one of her men."

"If you want to know so badly who he is, I'll tell you."

ChoHee and Mrs. Kang both turn. Mrs. Kang's face turns scarlet as she sees TaeKyung standing in the doorway. ChoHee sighs, embarrassed for her mother. TaeKyung doesn't look very pleased, either.

* * *

"If you want to know so badly who he is, I'll tell you."

TaeKyung had been listening in for quite a while now. He couldn't just stand by as ShinWoo's mother talked trash about Aimee that wasn't even true. Had he known that the relationship between ShinWoo's mother and Aimee were this bad, he'd have come down sooner.

But then again, Aimee wouldn't have wanted him to intervene.

TaeKyung could see the embarrassment on both ShinWoo's sister and his mother's faces. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. This whole situation was troublesome and unnecessary. He still couldn't believe that Changsun, his friend, was really dead.

"That man was Changsun," TaeKyung started. "A good friend of both Aimee and mine. He was close to Aimee. He was Aimee's first love as a teenager."

Mrs. Kang shot ChoHee a look, which ChoHee ignored. TaeKyung gritted his teeth.

"Don't misunderstand, Mrs. Kang," TaeKyung says. "Changsun has been in the U.S. living and studying for years now. He probably just got back to be a teacher at ShinWoo's high school. That's where Aimee first saw him again. ShinWoo was with her. They went to dinner together."

"Aimee isn't the type to run around with multiple guys, Mrs. Kang. You wouldn't believe how loyal she is to ShinWoo. It's true that maybe she's a bit wild, loud, and improper. Maybe she's not the type you wanted for ShinWoo, but she's good to him," TaeKyung explained. "She's my best friend. I've known her since middle school, practically. And she's someone you have to get to know to get along with. You have to accept and understand that she's got her ways of doing things."

"And if you question their love, you'd be best to question ShinWoo's love for Aimee, not the other way around," TaeKyung gritted his teeth. "Aimee has loved ShinWoo for much longer than he has loved her. She was even loving him before he dated MiNyu. It was her, who suggested that he pursue MiNyu when he liked her."

"Why would she have him pursue another woman?" Mrs. Kang asked, scoffing. "If she loved him, she would've pursued him herself."

"She wanted him to go for whatever made him happy," TaeKyung crossed his arms over his chest. "And I mean no disrespect by you, Mrs. Kang. However, I cannot allow you to misunderstand her. I don't mean to question ShinWoo's love, I just wanted you to know."

Mrs. Kang was silent. TaeKyung decided it was time he left.

"Good night, Mrs. Kang and Miss ChoHee," he bowed slightly before retiring back to his own room. He sighed and shook his head. Not even five hours in Busan and he was already getting a complete headache from the drama.

* * *

"_Seungmo! _Auntie!" AeCha ran straight to my side.

"Hey, you!" I laugh.

TaeKyung, ChoHee, and ShinWoo's parents walk in, following AeCha. II Sung is in ChoHee's arms.

"How are you feeling?" TaeKyung asked, putting a hand on my head.

"I'm actually doing pretty good," I replied. "I did get a bunch of stitches on my leg and shoulder though. It was really gross. And it looks creepy."

"You'll be fine," TaeKyung rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"You're in a much better mood today," ChoHee commented, patting my arm.

"Thanks to your brother here," I smiled. ShinWoo took my hand.

"We had a nice long talk yesterday," ShinWoo grinned.

"That's good," ChoHee nodded.

"Glad to see you're doing good," Mr. Kang smiled. "We were all very worried about you."

"We were," Mrs. Kang nodded. I had to smile, touched by how gentle her tone was with me. She smiled at me and took my hand. "I'm really sorry for everything that happened between us. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you."

I smiled softly, and shake my head.

"Mom," ShinWoo interrupted.

"No, just listen to what I have to say," Mrs. Kang shook her head.

"Can I say something first?" I ask. She pauses a moment, then nods.

"I want you and Mr. Kang to listen seriously to what I have to say," I take a deep breath. "I love ShinWoo very much. And I know that in comparison to your teachings, I may not be the ideal girl you expected for your son, but I assure you. I love him more than anyone you would ever want him to be with. Even if my family background isn't very good and even though I'm not what you expect, I do love him."

"And I love Aimee," ShinWoo added. I smiled at him, then looked back to his parents.

"And I also want to thank you both. I want to thank you for bringing such a wonderful person as ShinWoo into this world," I smile brightly. "For that reason, I am forever thankful to you both."

Mrs. Kang smiled what seemed like a genuine, accepting smile.

"Thank you for loving my son, Aimee," she seemed touched by my words. "I'm sorry for making things difficult for you both. I'm old, paranoid, and foolish. I thought so badly of you. But thanks to TaeKyung here-"

She gestured to TaeKyung, who simply smiled faintly.

"- I now understand that I was worried about nothing," she finished. "From now on, you both have my blessings."

"And mine as well, son," Mr. Kang patted ShinWoo on the back.

"Thank you, _Abeoji_. Father. Thank you, _Eomoni_. Mother," ShinWoo smiled. He looked at me. I smiled as well. ChoHee grinned.

"Oh, one last thing," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me. I gestured to Mr. Kang to come over. He did. I whispered something in his ear. He pulled back, and gave me a strange look, but then softly smiled.

"As you wish," Mr. Kang replied.

Everyone looked at us skeptically. But Mr. Kang and I just smiled. He put an arm around his wife and kissed her head. I smiled, squeezing ShinWoo's hand. I felt so relieved. As if some kind of weight off my heart had been lifted. I sighed.

The only thing left was letting go of Changsun.

I smiled faintly to myself.

_You can do it, Jung Aimee._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry about the last couple chapters! I was so sleep deprived. Ahhaa. I know things were sudden, and I feel totally horrible for killing Changsun. But it's too late to take those chapters back xD But I tried my best to fix the problems!

There's a happy ending with ShinWoo's parents, right? =D Oh, and GOOO TAE~ ^^ You totally put Mrs. Kang in her place. Hahaha. Sorry if I didn't develop on MaeChu much. I'm really having a bad writer's block right now. Ahaha. Maybe she'll come in later in the story. I don't know. I know it's kinda sudden that Aimee was happy. But she's still sad, ahhaa. xD It's hard to explain. Of course, she's still upset, but yeah. She has to move on too, you know?


	13. Chapter 12

It's been three days since I've gotten back from Busan. I was sitting at home, healing well. I still had bruises along my arms and face, but that wasn't something make-up couldn't cover. My ribs were still as broken as ever, but the gash on my leg was closing up. But it itched like crazy and I just had to bear it. I couldn't wait to get these stitches off. But at least I could walk comfortably again.

I was surprised at how many fans were worried about me. On my official fan page and on my minihompi were hundreds of comments from my fans as well as AN Jell fans hoping I'd get well. I even had a bunch of bouquets sent to me through A.N. President Ahn had suggested that I leave a few comments or posts to let them know I was okay.

So I decided to make a video log.

"Hey guys!" I smile and wave at the webcam. "Thanks for your support and love. I just wanted to leave a little message saying I was all well and good. I'm healing well. I want to thank my fans as well as AN Jell's fans for their care and for the flowers and cars. They're lovely."

I blew a final kiss to the webcam before ending my video log. I posted it to my minihompi as well as my official fan site. Within ten minutes, I had nearly a hundred comments.

'If you're okay, why do you have bruises on your face?'

'I heard she wasn't the one driving. Who was? ShinWoo Oppa?'

'I heard it was one of her ex boyfriends.'

'Best wishes to you, Unnie!'

Those were some of the comments. I was saddened again by the thought of Changsun. I wondered if I should comment a reply to the comments asking who I was in the car with. After a couple minutes, I decided to reply. I clicked on the 'reply' button.

"It wasn't ShinWoo Oppa. It wasn't my ex-boyfriend, either. It was my friend, named Changsun. He was like an Oppa to me," I wrote in reply. Almost immediately, replies came.

'But you were spotted going to a hotel with him. And what's with these pictures?'

Below the comment was a link. My brows furrowed. I didn't like this. I click on the link, and a page of pictures comes up. It's pictures of me and Changsun. I was hugging him. I recognized the place immediately. It was outside the restaurant MaeChu, Changsun, ShinWoo, and I had gone to. I was immediately angry.

Why were there only pictures of me and Changsun, not of ShinWoo and MaeChu? Or all of us? This wasn't fair. Why was I the only one who looked guilty?

I replied back to the comment.

"Like I said, he was like an Oppa to me. I think all my fans know that I'm a fan of hugging, even if it's in public. I haven't seen my Oppa in years, so I hugged him. Anyway, ShinWoo Oppa was there as well with me."

'Then why are there no pictures of him?'

"Go ask the photographer."

'Whatever. I'm sure you're just trying to cover things up.'

"You're not a fan of mine, are you?"

'Obviously not.'

"Then why are you on my fan page?"

'Because I can be.'

"Well, this conversation is done with. If you don't believe me, go post on ShinWoo's page and ask him."

I closed out of the browser before I got anymore irritated and posted more nasty comments. Okay, cyber-fighting was pathetic, but I couldn't stand to be unjustly wronged. I went back to the link, printed the pictures and left the house, grabbing my keys.

* * *

"What's this?"

Aimee strode up to President Ahn, who just happened to be in the company of TaeKyung. They'd been talking about AN Jell's newest photo shoot. President Ahn and TaeKyung were both confused as Aimee shoved a handful of pictures at President Ahn.

"I want you to find out who took those pictures," Aimee put her hands on her hips.

"Why?" President Ahn looked at Aimee.

"Because fans are going to make a scandal out of it. They think I'm cheating on ShinWoo with him," Aimee crossed her arms.

"Who is this guy?" President Ahn asked.

"The guy who died in the car crash," Aimee muttered.

"Oh, your Oppa Changsun?" President Ahn asked. "I still don't know why I need to find the photographer."

"Because ShinWoo was there too. But nobody bothered to get pictures of _him_ and his ex-girlfriend," Aimee said.

"Whoa, Aimee, just calm down," TaeKyung said. "Photographers do this all the time. Their whole reason is to make a scandal out of it. You don't need to get worked up about it."

"It's not fair, TaeKyung," Aimee wailed.

"I would think all these years in the business would let you know that paparazzi aren't fair," TaeKyung rolled his eyes.

"But…but…" Aimee protested.

TaeKyung knew why it was bothering her. It was because it was _Changsun_. Had it been any other thing, Aimee might've gotten annoyed, but she would've brushed it off. She wasn't one to care what the public was saying about her. But this was personal, now.

"President Ahn, I'll talk to her, okay?" TaeKyung looked at his boss. "We'll talk about the photo shoot."

"Alright, TaeKyung," President Ahn nodded.

TaeKyung took Aimee by the arm and led her off into an empty recording studio. Aimee still had her arms crossed, irritated, as she sat down on the loveseat. TaeKyung leaned back against the piano bench in front of her,

"Aimee, you need to let it go," TaeKyung said sternly. Aimee's brows furrowed.

"You expect me to let go of the incident after only three days?" Aimee muttered.

"Knowing you, it won't matter whether it's three days or three years. You'll hold onto it for as long as you can," TaeKyung shook his head.

"Then why are you even bothering to ask me to let go?" Aimee rolled her eyes.

"Because I know you know you need to," TaeKyung replied. He sat down beside Aimee. "Look, I know you cared about him. A lot. It's hard on you, but it's hard on me too, okay? He was my friend too. He was like a brother to me too. If you need to talk about it, then talk about it to me."

Aimee pursed her lips together. TaeKyung could see she was trying not to cry. He wondered about it. Aimee opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but then she shut it again.

"What?" TaeKyung asked.

"I…It's just…" Aimee sighed and buried her face in her hands. She took a couple deep breaths, then looked back up at him.

"Before Changsun died, he asked me to marry him."

TaeKyung blinked at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, _really,_" Aimee spat at him, glaring.

"Is that why you're feeling so terrible?" TaeKyung asked softly. "Because you feel guilty?"

"I don't feel guilty," Aimee muttered. "It wasn't my fault. It's just…I'm still suffering aftershock, I guess. I don't know. I'm just so stressed out."

"It's understandable," TaeKyung replied. "I mean, he must've surprised you. And then you've got this new album coming out and you're just stressed. Just take it easy when you can."

"Yeah," Aimee muttered. TaeKyung could tell his best friend had more on her mind. She groaned, and shook her head, chuckling lightly.

"Did you _have_ to remind me about the new album?" she groaned. TaeKyung smiled a little and put an arm around his best friend.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I poked my head into President Ahn's office.

"Ah, Aimee," President Ahn smiled at me. I walk in and see ShinWoo already sitting on one of the couches. I sit down beside him. President Ahn sits down on the couch opposite from us across the coffee table.

"Okay, so I figured that ShinWoo, you've heard about the scandal," President Ahn directed towards ShinWoo. He nodded. "Okay. Good. It's just a little scandal that can be fixed. _No problem._"

I had to smile a bit at President Ahn's random bits of English.

"Aimee, I found out who took those pictures. It was just a passerby that took the pictures with his camera phone," President Ahn explained. "But I managed to schedule an interview with one of the many reporters who are asking about the scandal. You and ShinWoo will talk to him and explain the situation so that it will all just go away."

"And to prove your relationship is still close, I've even managed to schedule Aimee in AN Jell's newest photo shoot," President Ahn smiled. "Doesn't that work out?"

"I suppose," I reply, thinking about it. "I've never liked to kiss the public's butt, but I guess I'll have to do it."

"It's not kissing butt, Aimee," President Ahn replied. "It's just making yourself look good."

I sighed. ShinWoo forced a smile.

"And anyway, you get to do a photo shoot with me," ShinWoo said. I chuckle a little.

"Oh, Aimee, before you go, I do have to talk to you about your new album," President Ahn noted. ShinWoo looked at me. I nodded for him to leave. He stood and left.

"Are you still going to write those English songs for the album?" President Ahn asked as ShinWoo exited. "And remember, it's an album that we're trying to promote in America."

"I've worked out most of music," I replied. "I just need to tweak up the lyrics a bit more."

"Good," President Ahn replied. "What kind of songs are they?"

"There are two songs," I replied. "One if a bit of a slow, but pretty piano song. The other is more upbeat, but still kind of mellow."

"You should bring them in when you can," President Ahn nodded. "I'd like to hear them."

"_No problem_," I reply in English. He laughs.

(Just for a note, the italics in this scene with President Ahn is what is said in English)

* * *

"Let's start out with this," Coordinator Wang hands me my outfit for the first photo shoot. A fitted long-sleeved black and white top, black fedora, long sleek black tie, and gray short-shorts with tall black boots.

"What's the theme supposed to be? Grunge?" I ask, looking around. We were set up in a worn-down cement building that had that sort of serial-killer-movie look. It was kind of cool, but also kind of creepy. But it was _really_ cold.

"Something like that," Coordinator Wang replied with a grin.

"I'm going to freeze in these short-shorts," I replied, pouting.

"You'll be fine," Coordinator patted my head. "Now come on. We need to get your make-up done. I still have to do the boys'."

"That's what you get for being my stylist _and_ theirs," I laugh. She grins.

"I like a challenge," she winks.

After changing into my clothes, Coordinator Wang said she wanted a bit of a 'nude' look on my face. So we did foundation, bronzer, brown eyeliner, and beige lip-gloss. I fixed my fedora and ruffled my bangs a bit.

"You look hot," Coordinator Wang smirked.

We both made kissy-faces in the mirror and laughed.

"You look good," ShinWoo said suddenly from behind me.

"So do you," I reply, looking at him in his slouchy graphic hoodie and distressed dark jeans. I was used to seeing him in a suit jacket, but I kind of liked the laid-back look on him. It was very…comfortable. And not to mention unbearably sexy.

"I like this hoodie on you," I grin. He smiled.

"It's comfy," he replied.

"Make-up time, boys!" Coordinator Wang announced loudly.

Jeremy, MiNam, and TaeKyung got to their make-up chairs.

"I feel so…_sexy_," Jeremy giggled to himself. He wore gray skinny jeans, a black and white striped beater, and studded black hoodie with the hood up. ShinWoo and I laughed.

"I don't feel any different," MiNam replied, ruffling his already messy dark hair. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, white pants and had on a studded black belt. I suppose it was already the way he liked to dress, so it must've been just a normal day for him.

TaeKyung simply rolled his eyes. He had on a fitted white T-shirt, and baggy ripped black jeans.

"Hey, where's MiNyu?" I asked.

"She wasn't feeling good, so she stayed at home," MiNam replied.

"Oh," I replied.

"Yeah, she's got a bit of a fever," TaeKyung added.

"I'm going to make her some lime juice when we get home!" Jeremy grinned.

"Do you guys remember the last time she got sick and we all brought limes home?" ShinWoo grinned at the memory.

"I don't recall that time," I pouted.

"I think you were in Yeosu," ShinWoo said.

"Yeah, you were," TaeKyung replied.

"It's okay, Aimee. We can be lost together," MiNam snickered. "I don't have any clue either."

* * *

After a couple of hours, we'd gotten pictures of me with AN Jell and solo AN Jell pictures. I was told it was time for me and ShinWoo's solo photo shoot. Coordinator Wang wanted me and ShinWoo to change our outfits.

I was dressed in a long plaid button-up and blue boyfriend jeans, cuffed above my ankles. I also wore white dukes and a dark baseball cap. A totally laid-back girlfriend look. ShinWoo was dressed in a plaid hoodie, white graphic tee, baggy jeans, and white dukes. The outfits were practically picked and made for each other.

"You two look so cute," Coordinator Wang smirked.

"Can I ditch the baseball cap?" I asked.

"Nope," Coordinator Wang shook her head. "It looks good."

I didn't have the will to argue. And so, we continued on with taking our pictures. That took about another two hours. It took about another half-an-hour to get cleaned up and back into our regular clothes. Then, everyone headed back to the van while.

"I'm going to squeeze in with you guys," I climb into the van. "I haven't seen MiNyu in a while."

"Oo, sit by me noona!" Jeremy patted the seat beside him.

When we got back to the house, I went straight for MiNam's room, where MiNam said MiNyu would probably be sleeping. And there she was, sleeping. I walk over to the side of the bed and softly shake her awake.

"Hm?" MiNyu opens her eyes slowly. "Oh, sunbae."

"I heard you weren't feeling well, so I came to visit," I tell her.

"That's nice of you," she replied sleepily. I touch her forehead. She was just a bit warm.

"Feel better?" I ask her. She nodded.

"Yeah, how did the photo shoot go?" she asked. "Have fun?"

I nod, "Get some rest."

"No, I'm okay. I should be getting up now," she slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. She looked very cute, in her rainbow polka-dot pajamas. I can't help but think about her and ShinWoo again. It was no wonder why he had loved her so much.

I shook the thought from my mind.

Why was I thinking about this now?

"The guys are downstairs?" she asked me, smoothing out her long hair.

"Yep," I nodded.

We go downstairs. As soon as TaeKyung sees her, he walks up to her.

"MiNyu, did you get your rest?" he asks, sternly.

"Yes, I did," MiNyu nods, smiling brightly up at him.

"Good," TaeKyung smiles as well, and puts an arm around her shoulders. I laugh at TaeKyung's tackiness. ShinWoo, MiNam, and Jeremy smirk as well.

"Here, MiNyu," ShinWoo hands MiNyu a glass of lime-juice.

"Made especially by Jeremy," he adds. He ruffles MiNyu's hair as she takes the glass from him.

For some reason, I flashback to when MiNyu first started here as her brother. The way ShinWoo had ruffled her hair when he still loved her. I frown slightly to myself. MiNam seems to notice my sudden change in mood.

"Noona, are you okay?" MiNam asks me.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I quickly reply. Everyone stares at me strangely. I glare at them all.

"What?" I demand, putting my hands on my hips. No one replies. ShinWoo chuckles. TaeKyung shakes his head at me, but smirks as well.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Okayy that's all for now…ahha. I need more time to figure out how I'm going to develop this =D I already know what I want to do, but I need a good transition…we don't want another sudden and awkward situation like we did with Changsun! Hehehe. My bads about that xD Like I said, wayyyy sleep deprived.

Btw, these pictures are what I used as reference for ShinWoo and Aimee's photo shoot.  
(They are from Han Hyo Joo and Chung Lim's photo shoot for Jambangee, if you were curious)

http[colon]/i47[dot]tinypic[dot]com/353b4pg[dot]jpg

http[colon]/i50[dot]tinypic[dot]com/dr5o3[dot]jpg


	14. Chapter 13

Nobu was on his way to a meeting. Seoul's streets were busy at this time. Finally, his car got to the building. He got into his wheelchair with the help of Butler Lee. It was chilly outside. Nobu was glad he had on his beanie and dark glasses, even if it wasn't sunny out. Nobu looked around and grimaced at the snow. It was gray and slushy here. Not pretty whatsoever.

That's what he was thinking when he suddenly caught sight of someone.

Long dark waves tumbling down her back. Nobu could see her black leather jacket and black mini dress from behind. Her tall black boots and patterned stockings. He froze.

"Aimee?" he muttered.

"Mr. Komatsu?" Butler Lee tried to get his attention, but Nobu was focused on that girl. She was walking away. Nobu pushed his wheelchair to go after her. He didn't know why, but since the night at the jewelry shop, he had longed to see her again.

"Aimee! Aimee!" he whispered her name fiercely.

Finally, he caught up to the girl, grabbing her arm. She turned, blinked at him. Nobu turned a slight red. It wasn't Aimee. Though, she looked a hell of a lot like her. Except different. She was a beautiful girl, but she wasn't Aimee.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nobu quickly apologized, realizing his mistake. "I thought you were someone else I knew."

The girl looked at him.

"It's okay," she replied.

Nobu turned and started away when the girl called him again. She stood in front of him, smiling. Nobu realized she probably didn't recognize him as _the_ Komatsu Nobu with his glasses and beanie on. He was slightly relieved.

"I'm Kang ChoHee," the girl bowed to Nobu slightly. "And I think you're very handsome. Would you like to grab dinner with me some time?"

"My schedule is a bit tight," Nobu replied simply, not giving the girl a second glance. He gritted his teeth. Why did she have to look so much like Aimee? Even the way she dressed. Nobu couldn't bear to look at her. And he definitely didn't want to go on a date with her. It would be like going on a date with Aimee, except..._not._

"Oh come on," ChoHee put her hands on her hips, pouting her lips. "You don't have time to go on a date with me?"

"No," Nobu replied. He just wasn't interested.

"I'll buy dinner at six, tomorrow night at that shop across the street, okay?" ChoHee winked at him and walked away. Nobu scoffed. She was hot, but she was definitely bold and cocky.

_Just like Aimee when he first met her._

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone going off. I groaned and tried to shut the noise out. Eventually, it stopped ringing, but then it rang again. Whoever was calling was definitely trying to get their point across.

"Whaaattt?" I exaggerated my whine.

"Uhm, sunbae, where are you?" MiNyu asked.

"I'm…" I suddenly remember. "Oh, shit!"

I jump out of my bed. I had totally forgotten that the day before I had set up a date to go shopping with MiNyu. I had told her that if she was feeling better that we should go shopping together today in Myungdong. Of course, I had completely forgotten and slept in.

"I'll be there in a minute," I tell MiNyu and hang up. I get dressed quickly and grab my keys, heading out to the car.

After practically speeding all the way to Myungdong, I made it within five minutes. MiNyu gave me a worried look as I stepped out of the car. I gave her an apologetic smile. She laughed a little at me. I smoothed out my hair, which I had only brushed slightly.

"Sorry, I was really tired last night," I tell MiNyu.

"That's okay, sunbae," MiNyu smiled. "I didn't wait long."

"You didn't?" I ask, grabbing my purse from the car and then locking it.

"No, my Oppa brought me," MiNyu smiled.

I smiled, "Sometimes I still think MiNam is a kid, who doesn't know how to drive or be mature. I don't know why."

"He can act like it sometimes," MiNyu laughed. "Let's go."

And so we head off shopping. It was a bit chilly to be shopping at the outdoor stores, but we went to a few of those first. I've been here a million times, but every time, it still seems to be so much fun. After buying a couple pieces of clothing here and there, MiNyu and I decided to head to the mall which was indoor and much _much_ warmer.

"Oh, dresses!" I immediately grabbed MiNyu by the arm and ran to a nearby shop, which had a big display of formal dresses in the front window.

"This would be really cute on you," I pick out a red fitted dress with a ruffled white top for her. MiNyu took it from me, looking over it a little bit.

"It's okay," she replied.

"What about this?" I handed her a ruche pink halter dress. She gives it an unsure look.

"That wouldn't look good on me," she shook her head. I look at the dress, then at her. For being so innocent and wide-eyed, MiNyu was a girl who had good curves. I smile, and hand the dress to her.

"You never know until you try it on," I tell her with a wink. She still doesn't look sure, but takes the dress. I look around the rack for something I could wear.

"Sunbae, what about this?"

"Too plain," I replied, looking over the dress MiNyu had picked out. It was a pink dress with butterfly sleeves and was about knee length. No design.

"This?" MiNyu pulled another dress out. I looked at that one a while. It was plain, but somewhat attracting. Black, perhaps mid-thigh length, one-shoulder with a ruffled edge down one side of the dress. Plain, but the ruffled added an edge.

"I love it," I grinned. MiNyu beamed proudly. Everyone knew how strange my style could be sometimes. No one really understood it, which is why I usually shopped alone or with Jeremy, who simply liked to look for clothes for himself. After all, both our styles were a little strange at times.

After grabbing a few more dresses, MiNyu and I headed off to the dressing rooms. I tried on the dress MiNyu had picked first. I frowned a little. It was a tad shorter than I had expected. I didn't dare bend over in it. But otherwise, it fit nicely. It's loose skirt skimmed over my big hips easily and it had a sort of a baby-doll look to it.

"How's your dress, sunbae?" MiNyu called from the dressing room beside me.

"I'm not so sure. How about you?" I asked.

"Uhm, I think it's too small," I heard her meek voice.

I open the door to my dressing room and step out, knocking on her door. She opened it slightly, poking her head out. She looked a bit horrified.

"If you don't want to come out, just let me in," I tell her. She still looks unsure, but as she opens the door, I see her in the dress. It wasn't too small. It was just perfect. Maybe a little form-fitting, but that was the whole point of the dress. One side of the top was barely on her shoulder, though.

"I think it's too small," she frowned. "It feels tight."

"It's supposed to be a little tight," I tell her, smiling. "It looks great on you, actually."

"Really?" MiNyu looks at herself in the mirror. I come up behind her and fix her straight brown hair in a way that will look good over the dress. I brush her bangs a little, so they looked side-swept.

"You can dress it up with a belt here," I indicated to her waist. "Maybe a black one. And some simple black shoes will look good with it."

"You really think so?" MiNyu tilted her head at herself in the mirror. "But I don't really need a dress. I don't have anywhere to go in one."

I think a moment. Was there something she could wear it to? It looked too good on her for her _not_ to buy it. Although it wasn't exactly MiNyu's concept, it was still simple and innocent enough.

"What about that movie premier that's coming up?" I snap my fingers, finally thinking of it. "AN Jell and I are both going to be there. You can come as TaeKyung's date."

MiNyu groaned, "We can't, sunbae."

"Why not?" I pout, then I remember. "Ugh. It's been three years. When are you and Taekyung going to go public?"

"I don't know," she muttered. "We've been thinking about it, but last time TaeKyung went public with a girlfriend, it was a little crazy. You know?"

We both laughed a little, thinking about Yoo HeYi. It's actually been a really long time since I've last seen her. Of course, she was all over TV and whatnot, but I haven't actually seen her, as in spoken to her, in a while. MiNam visited her every once in a while and they'd been kind of dating, but she doesn't come around the house.

For obvious reasons.

"Is your brother still dating HeYi?" I asked, realizing I hadn't a clue.

"Yeah," MiNyu nodded. "But they're not very exclusive about their relationship either. I guess HeYi doesn't really want it to be getting out just yet."

"Just yet?" I scoff. "Three years together and they don't want to go exclusive."

"We're not all as bold as you and ShinWoo," MiNyu grinned.

"But I would think at least by now that TaeKyung would want the world to know who his lovely girlfriend is," I patted her on the shoulder. She smiled faintly, and seemed to finally realize I was in my black dress she'd picked out.

"Oh! It looks really nice on you!" she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"It's a bit short," I smiled. "But it's nice."

"Just don't bend over in it," MiNyu laughed. I smiled.

"We're both buying these dresses," I tell her. She seems to think a moment. I sigh.

"Come on, MiNyu," I smile. "I'm going to buy it for you if you don't buy it."

Not wanting me to pay for her stuff, she reluctantly agreed. She said she didn't promise anything, but she would buy it. It was enough for me. I knew she'd wear it eventually. And anyway, what's with this whole 'not wanting to go public' thing? ShinWoo and I had been together only a year, and we were public. TaeKyung and MiNyu had been together three years, but still didn't want to go public? I didn't get it.

But then again, it was their business. Not mines.

I think about HeYi, though. It really _has_ been forever. I smile a little, thinking about how much I had hated her. And she had hated me all the same. Still, I can't help but wonder how she's doing and how MiNam manages to like someone so fake.

_I'm going to have to ask MiNam sooner or later._

MiNyu and I continue to try on dresses, but we don't find many others we liked. So we moved onto a new store. It was a natural, fun, girls' day out. I smiled the whole time. This mall really held a lot of memories. I remember coming here with ShinWoo many times. Also with Jeremy, TaeKyung, and even Nobu.

As soon as his name enters my thoughts, I spot the little photo booth where Nobu and I had taken pictures together. I still had those pictures, somewhere at the bottom of my drawer at home. I didn't look at them often.

"Do you want to take pictures?" MiNyu asked, suddenly breaking into my thoughts. I jump back, realizing I'd been staring at the photo booth.

"Oh, did you want to?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Sure," she replied. We walked over to the photo booth and climbed in. I placed the money in and looked at MiNyu.

"Ready?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yep!"

We both smiled at the first shot. The second shot, we both blew up our cheeks and rolled our eyes. The third shot, we both blew kisses. The fourth shot, MiNyu smiled while I put up a fist and made a growling face.

"These are cute," I laughed. MiNyu laughed as well. I hand them to her.

"Why give them to me to keep?" MiNyu asks me, not taking the pictures.

"To remind you that we're friends," I tell her, smiling.

"I wouldn't forget," MiNyu laughs, but takes them anyways. "_Kamsamnida_."

I smiled, hoping she would never forget we were friends. I suddenly flashbacked again to those years when she had been my friend, but I had secretly hated her and loathed her. I smiled softly to myself, remembering. I watched her as she put the pictures away in her bag. Her hair had gotten much longer. She made a very pretty girl. She might've been a little too innocent, too sincere, but she was cute and doe-eyed.

MiNyu seemed a little taken back as she looked up and saw me eying her.

"Are you okay, sunbae? You seem really out of it today," MiNyu looked worried. "Are you sick?"

"Oh, no," I quickly reply. "I'm just…"

"Just..?" MiNyu asks, as I don't finish my sentence. My stomach suddenly growls, and I realize I hadn't even eaten breakfast. It was nearly noon.

"Let's go eat," I smile at her. She smiles faintly.

We settle to eat at a nearby noodle shop. It's got a bunch of different styles of noodles. I get MiNyu and I a table. We sit and look through the menus. MiNyu orders some ramen, while I order a bowl of this Thai noodle, the name of which I cannot pronounce.

"So what were you going to say earlier?" MiNyu asked as the waitress left to fill our orders.

"Oh, I was, uh, reminiscing," I tell her with a little smile.

"Reminiscing?" MiNyu laughed a little, an amused smile on her face. "About what?"

"You, me, Nobu, TaeKyung, ShinWoo, Jeremy. Everything," I answer, smiling softly.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait for your food?" the waitress comes back. MiNyu immediately jumps in her seat, happily.

"Oh! I'd like a Thai Ice Tea with milk," MiNyu said.

I freeze. That was the drink I'd gotten in Busan. That was the drink that ShinWoo had practically drunk for me at the restaurant. It took me a moment to realize that the waitress was still trying to get my order for a drink.

"Oh," I reply, absentmindedly. "I'll just take water."

The waitress left again. MiNyu was looking at me, concerned.

"Reminiscing again?" she asked, just slightly teasingly.

"ShinWoo likes that drink," I tell her softly.

"Huh?"

"Thai Ice Tea with Milk," I smile a little. "He likes that drink."

"Oh, really?" MiNyu smiles. "I had no idea."

The drinks come and MiNyu sips at her ice tea happily. I sip at my water, watching her slightly. She's so cheery and content. Her sunny atmosphere made it hard to hate her. Even just drinking that tea now, she was grinning and smiling to herself.

For some reason, a sudden pain in my chest starts. I don't know why. But watching MiNyu hurt me. Maybe because I'm not like her. I can't just be careless and happy. A sudden sadness overwhelms me. I start to think ridiculous thoughts. Why hadn't MiNyu chosen ShinWoo? I saw how happy TaeKyung had gotten since MiNyu came along. How TaeKyung was more open now, and smiled more often. Then, I think about how ShinWoo and I argue. How I worry him and how he irritates me sometimes. Why had ShinWoo gotten me, the person who distresses him? Why couldn't he have gotten MiNyu, who would always make him smile? I close my eyes and set my water down.

"I need to go use the restroom," I tell MiNyu quickly and head off to the restroom. I take out my cell phone and speed dial ShinWoo, who was number two. My halmoni was number one.

"Yeobosayo?" ShinWoo answers. I sigh at the sound of his voice. For some reason, it comforted me. I don't say anything though. For some reason, I'm afraid I'm going to cry.

"Yeobosayo?" ShinWoo says again.

"Hey," I reply finally.

"Are you okay?" ShinWoo asks slowly. "You don't sound very good."

"I just wanted to hear your voice," I tell him softly.

"Aimee, where are you?" his tone is concerned now.

_Damn. I'm worrying him again. This was a stupid idea._

"I'm at the mall with MiNyu. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," I tell him, forcing a smile, even if he can't see it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," I laugh a little at how ridiculous and pointless this situation was. "I'll…talk to you maybe later. Bye."

I quickly hung up, not wanting to say anything else to him. I take a couple deep breaths. Why had I called him? I don't know. _I just wanted to hear your voice._ I had. Hearing his voice soothed me. I smile to myself. At least I felt slightly better now.

"Oh, sunbae, you took a while," MiNyu says as I come back. The food is here already. MiNyu had already started eating. I look at my bowl of noodles and try to be as enthusiastic as her.

"Wow, this looks good," I say, looking at my bowl of noodles. It's not a stew noodle. More like a salad. It was just plain white rice noodles with bean sprouts, shredded lettuce, grilled pork, and shrimp on top. I also had a little bowl of some sweet sesame sauce. I pour it over the noodles and start to eat.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Heyy =) Okay, sooo this chapter felt kind of pointless to me xD Not much drama here either. The little phone conversation with ShinWoo was sweet, but a little pointless. Idk. I had some really sad music playing and it was putting me in a sad mood. You ever know that feeling where you want to cry but you don't know why? Yeahh. Haha.

Anywayyy, OOoo. Surprise, surprise. What is Kang ChoHee doing in Seoul? Btw, those noodles Aimee ate are realllyyy good xD I just don't know what they're called. ahaha.

Also, pics of the dresses Aimee and MiNyu bought-

(Aimee's) http[colon]/i46[dot]tinypic[dot]com/amg55[dot]jpg

(MiNyu's) http[colon]/i46[dot]tinypic[dot]com/119xn9t[dot]jpg

See why she was kinda irky about wearing it? haha.

**BTW that last review was my cousin, not me. ahaha. she was reading the fic on my computer and I was signed in when she reviewed xD**


	15. Chapter 14

I went to sleep as soon as I got home from shopping. MiNyu and I had spent practically the whole day out shopping. From ten in the morning until five in the afternoon. It was early when I got home, but I was exhausted. MiNyu and I had bought a ton of things for ourselves as well as for some of the boys.

I had only been asleep about an hour when I heard my doorbell ring. I groaned. Was there no hope of me getting sleep today without being disturbed? I got up and walked over the door. Peeking through the little peephole, I spotted ShinWoo. I open the door.

"What?" I ask, sleepily.

"You said we would talk," ShinWoo said simply, looking at me. He smirked. "Tired?"

"What do you think?" I groaned. He smiled.

"Well, I'm here so you might as well wake up and talk to me," ShinWoo said.

"Hey," I put my hands on my hips. "I didn't tell you to come. I said we'd talk _later_. It doesn't mean I meant later _today_."

"Your house smells like apples and cinnamon," ShinWoo smiled, changing the subject.

I sniffed the air and shrugged. It didn't smell like anything to me. Maybe it's just because I live here and I can never tell. I tried to remember if I had ever used an air freshener or something in here. I can't recall.

"Come on in," I finally tell ShinWoo. He steps inside, looking around.

I sighed. I was really tired. ShinWoo seemed to notice and ushered me to sit down.

"I can go make some coffee," he offered.

"If you make me coffee now, I'll never get to sleep," I smile faintly at him. "Just sit with me."

So ShinWoo sat down beside me. I lean my head on his chest. He wraps an arm around my shoulder. We sit in silence a long time. I try to find something to say to him. Something about today. I try to say something that would explain why I had wanted to hear his voice so badly, but I don't know.

"Why are you with me?" I finally ask him softly.

"What?" he looks at me.

"I mean, I don't make you happy. I just worry you. Do you just need someone to like you? Why are you with me?"

I sit up, looking at him. He sits up straight as well, looking at me. My questions seem blunt and harsh, but I can't find any other way to ask them so they won't sound so terrible. ShinWoo looks at me a long time. His eyes bore into mine, as if he suspects there's something wrong with me. He seems to give up though, after a while. Maybe he didn't find anything.

"I…" he sighs. "Aimee, why do you concern yourself with things like this? Can't you just let things be what they are?"

"How can I do that if I don't even know what those things are?" I ask him. "I can't just let it be. I need to know."

"Need to know what?" ShinWoo's tone was just slightly frustrated. I need to back down, I tell myself. I didn't want to fight with him right now. But I _needed_ to know his answer.

"I want to know why you're with me and not just some other girl out there," I tell him. "I want to know why we don't have a simple, uncomplicated relationship like TaeKyung and MiNyu. I want to know if you're with me because you want to be with me, or if you're just with me because I love you."

"You know me better than that, Aimee," ShinWoo muttered, looking away.

"None the less, I'd like to hear you say it," I say softly.

ShinWoo ruffled his hair a little. He leans forward onto his knees. He doesn't look at me.

"Can I ask something first?" he asks quietly. I nod, bracing myself. ShinWoo's silent a long time, as if struggling to actually ask the question. I bite my lip. Was it bad?

After another long silence, Shinwoo asked, "Are you trying to push me away, Aimee?"

The cold tone he used shattered my heart. I bit my lip, not wanting to cry.

"Because it feels like ever since we got back from Busan you've just been waiting…waiting to push me away!" ShinWoo's voice rose slightly.

"I'm not pushing you away, ShinWoo," I manage to choke out. "I'm holding on to you for dear life…but I need to be needed back."

"Can't you just trust that I love you?" ShinWoo turned and looked at me. "Can't you just trust me? I've never given you a reason not to trust me."

I sigh and close my eyes a moment. ShinWoo looks at me. I shake my head and take another deep breath.

"I…I'm sorry," I finally mange to say. "I'm stressed about the new album and…I miss Changsun and the stupid scandal. I'm paranoid…I'm…I'm going crazy and I'm sorry."

I look at him. He stares at me a while longer. Then, he opens his arms and smiles softly.

"Come here, Aimee," he says. I lean forward and he hugs me. He kisses the top of my head.

"It's going to be okay," he says softly.

"Whatever you say," I sigh.

"Oh, but we do have that interview tomorrow," ShinWoo added, purposely destroying the moment. I groaned. He laughed lightly, but hugged me tighter. I hugged him back.

He really _was_ an angel.

* * *

Nobu took a deep breath as he came into the restaurant, disguised in his dark shades and black fedora. Despite himself, he had showed up for the date with ChoHee. He hadn't wanted to go. Not at all. But after come convincing from Butler Lee and some time to think about it thoroughly, Nobu had showed up.

He saw her, sitting at a table near the back. She glanced back, saw him, and smiled. She was indeed very pretty. She stood up and walked over to him.

"He's with me," she quickly told one of the waitresses.

They went to the tables. ChoHee glanced at him a little strangely at first, wondering how he was going to manage sitting at the table. He didn't say anything to her. He simply wheeled up the table. It was low enough for him to eat comfortably in his wheelchair. He didn't need to move.

After deciding that Nobu didn't need help, ChoHee finally spoke.

"I didn't think you would come," she smiled.

"And yet you came and you waited," Nobu said plainly.

"You never know," ChoHee tilted her head at him. "People can surprise you."

Nobu simply nodded and looked over his menu, trying to decide what to order. He decided that since it was a sushi shop, he would just get a roll of Sake Maki and a Shrimp Tempura Dinner box. He looked up, ready to order when he saw ChoHee staring at him a bit.

"What?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Don't you want to take those glasses of? It's kind of dark in here already," ChoHee reached to take off his glasses, but he leaned back out of her reach.

"I'm fine," he said, flashing a plastered smile.

ChoHee seemed to shoot him an irritated glare. He shrugged it off. Fortunately, the waiter came to take orders before either of them could say anything. Along with Nobu's Sake Maki, ChoHee ordered a Dragon Roll, a Chicken Tempura dinner box, and a large bottle of sake.

"You're drinking that by yourself, I hope you know," Nobu had to smirk as the waiter left.

"Fine," ChoHee smirked, challenging him. "Since you're a coward."

Nobu had to laugh slightly. He knew she was just teasing him, edging him to drink with her. It wasn't even because she'd called him a coward. But still, when the bottle of sake came, he drank with her.

By the time they'd finished their meals, both Nobu and ChoHee were drunk enough to be babbling off. Nobu was trying to control his tongue, but at this point, it was too late. His vow to not get attached had been broken. He was talking easily to this girl, whom he hardly knew. She was simply leaning against her arm and smiling up at him as he talked about how strange his father was.

"What about girlfriends? I'm sure you've had girlfriends before," ChoHee smirked at him.

"Of course," Nobu scoffed arrogantly. "A couple here and there."

"Ooh, playboy," ChoHee giggled, but it wasn't a girly kind of giggle. A nice, sweet giggle.

"What about you?" Nobu asked her. "Any boyfriends?"

"Lots of boyfriends," she nodded absentmindedly. "Bad past."

She laughed, "But I came to Seoul to look for a new beginning. Or at least, that's what I was told to do."

"You don't seem like one to do what you're told," Nobu noted.

"Which is why my past is bad," ChoHee shrugged. "And it's why I'm making a new beginning. Came to Seoul to look a job, thought maybe my brother could hook me up with something. I got to take care of my kids, you know? And-"

"Kids?" Nobu felt utterly confused. She had kids? Did he really just hear that? Instead of looking embarrassed, ChoHee seemed to grin at his question. She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. In it, she pointed to a picture and handed the wallet to Nobu, who took it.

He looked at the picture of an adorable little girl, holding a baby boy in her lap, smiling. They were adorable kids. The little girl looked a bit like ChoHee. The same eyes and mouth.

"My daughter AeCha and my son II Sung," ChoHee said, her tone tender as she mentioned her children. Nobu smiled absentmindedly.

"Your daughter looks like you," he told her, handing her back the wallet. "Where are your kids now?"

"My parents are taking care of them while I settle down in Seoul here," she explained. Then, she yawned. A small burp escaped her mouth. Instead of turning red or being embarrassed, she laughed at herself, covering her mouth.

Nobu had to smile at her lack of humility.

"I'm totally wasted," she sighed, laying her head down at the table, still looking at him.

"I can give you a ride home," Nobu offered.

"Okay," ChoHee smiled.

ChoHee wanted to pay, but Nobu had refused to let her. She made no fight and let him pay. Once again, he had to note her lack of humility. Most girls would argue and insist on paying. Nobu called Butler Lee to pick them up from the restaurant and ChoHee gave him the address.

"You live around here?" Nobu looked at the houses. They were about medium size, but they were very good quality houses. This was a rather rich neighborhood and there were even some lofts as well. And if ChoHee was just 'settling down' here in Seoul and needed to 'find a job', no way could she afford to live around here.

"A friend lives around here. I'm going to be staying at my friend's loft," ChoHee explained.

"I believe it's this one here, Miss?" Butler Lee asked, pulling in front of a large building.

"I've never been here before, so I won't know until I go up," ChoHee smiled.

"I'd walk you up to the door, but…" Nobu smirked. "You know."

ChoHee managed to laugh a little. She leaned in and kissed him smack on the lips. Then, she pulled away and got out of the car as Butler Lee opened her door.

"See you," she waved to Nobu and went into the building.

Nobu simply brushed his lips with his fingertips. Then, he smiled to himself softly and shook his head. Butler Lee got back in the car and started driving off towards Nobu's house.

"I told you you could thank me later," Butler Lee smirked at him, talking about how he had convinced Nobu to go on the date. Nobu scoffed, but grinned.

"It's later, Nobu," Butler Lee snickered.

"Shut up."

They both laughed and Nobu realized that although not much had happened, this was probably the most fun he'd had in a while. Nobu closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His mind was still a bit fuzzy, but it was always present in his mind how much ChoHee reminded him of Aimee.

_Damn him._

He laughed at himself again.

* * *

"Goodbye! Drive safely!"

ShinWoo and I bow to the reporter as he leaves the building. He bows back.

'I'll be sure to print a good article!" he calls back to us, waving. ShinWoo and I wave back, a plastered smile on my face. As soon as he was gone, I groaned. The interview had been a total pain. I had been forced to sit there and practically relive the entire accident to the reporter. I even had to go over some of my past with Changsun. ShinWoo had simply been there to confirm that our relationship was fine and that there was no unfaithfulness whatsoever.

I had been close to tears, talking about Changsun. But surprisingly, I hadn't cried. With ShinWoo beside me and a total stranger reporter in front of me, I didn't want to cry. I was so glad it was all over now. I usually liked interviews.

The boys claimed it was because I was arrogant and liked to talk about myself.

"Want to grab some lunch? We can bring back enough for everyone at the dorms to eat," ShinWoo suggested.

"Okay," I shrug and we both head towards the door.

"Aimee! Wait!"

I turned. President Ahn was calling for me. ShinWoo and I stopped. President Ahn caught up to us and smiled faintly.

"I have to talk to you, Aimee," President Ahn grinned. "You'll be really excited."

"Oh?" ShinWoo and I exchange glances.

"President Ahn!"

ShinWoo and I turn again. As soon as I saw her, I pretty much had a stroke. ShinWoo tensed at my side as well. She walked up to us, and I had to admit she was still as gorgeous as ever. Annoyingly so, in fact. Her long legs were practically bare, even thought it was freezing outside still. In a little denim short and short leggings, she topped it off with a fur vest and a thin long-sleeved top. Her brown hair was wavy and perfect as ever and her eyes as doe-eyed as can be.

"Ah, Miss Yoo HeYi!" President Ahn laughed heartily.

"That's your big surprise?" ShinWoo leaned in and whispered to me.

"Well, it _is_ a big surprise," I manage to say. "Go get lunch without me. I'll probably be here a while."

ShinWoo frowned a little, then smirked.

"You can handle her, _Wonder Woman_," he said to me, calling me by my old nickname.

I laughed at him and shoved him playfully. He waved goodbye and headed out. I saw him and Yoo HeYi lock eyes a moment as they passed each other. She walked up to us, smiling brightly.

"_Annyong haseyo_, sunbae," she greeted happily.

"Eh? Sunbae?"

I took me only a moment to realize how dumb I sounded. And in front of _Yoo HeYi_. I roll my eyes at myself. Nice move, Wonder Woman. You just made yourself look stupid in front of the Fairy Devil, who will probably never ever ever forget and make you miserable for it.

Although I'm thinking this, I have to smile at myself. Not only five minutes within her presence and I'm already being dramatic. I really needed to stop. I force a smile back at HeYi, then turn to President Ahn with a questioning look.

"Let's talk in my office. More comfortable there," he simply replies, adjusting his tie and clearing his throat. HeYi shoots me a bright smile as I look at her. I smile back, feeling the slight twitch of irritation underneath my right eye.

HeYi and I sit on different couches. I'm silent, but practically jumping in my seat. What in the world did President Ahn want from me that had to do with Yoo HeYi? The tension in the air was enough to nearly suffocate me as President Ahn sat down.

"Now, before I say anything," President Ahn put his hands up in defense. "Aimee, you mustn't kill me for accepting this on your behalf. But I'm sure you and Miss HeYi will get along just fine."

"Accepting what?" my heart drops into my stomach.

"You will be helping Yoo HeYi to debut as a singer," President Ahn said.

I heard his words over and over in my head. I was utterly confused.

"Say _what?_" I practically scream. "We're not even part of the same entertainment company."

"Perhaps so, but HeYi is a close friend of our company and anyway, H.Y. Entertainment is our sister group, so we're still helping each other out," President Ahn explained. "Don't throw a fit, Aimee. It's not a terrible thing."

"President Ahn, I'm working on my own album. I don't really have time to train rookies," I sigh. "Why do you think I haven't been to the studio in a while?"

"I know, Aimee. I know," President Ahn nodded. "But Yoo HeYi is a special case. She has _amazing_ potential, and she's already famous all over the nation. She won't need too much training. Just some guidelines."

"Can I just write her a book? 'Debuting for Dummies'?" I muttered.

"That would just take more time," President Ahn replied, humoring me. I groaned. "Anyway, Aimee. You're one of our top talents. HeYi requested for you personally and I thought it was a wonderful idea."

I shoot HeYi a glare. She simply stares at the ceiling, twirling a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly. I shoot her more daggers just for purposely avoiding my gaze.

"Aimee, I believe you can do this," President Ahn said to me, all seriousness. I frown, realizing he really means it. I could decline this offer right now. I could just shatter Yoo HeYi's little bubble, but the look on President Ahn's face was utterly sincere. I groaned.

"Fine," I admit defeat. It was obvious that this was something President Ahn had already known I would accept. Otherwise, he wouldn't have accepted it for me.

"Good!" President Ahn shouted loudly. "We'll be moving HeYi's stuff to your loft later this week that way you guys can-"

"_Hold up_," I shove my hand into President Ahn's face. "My loft?"

"Yes," President Ahn nodded, oblivious to why I was making it seem like a bad thing. "You're going to be living together. You don't see ANJELL all living in separate houses. It just doesn't make sense."

"No, it does make sense," I protest. "I'm not debuting with her. I'm just training her. Do you see me living with the other trainees in one big happy clown house?"

"Aish, it's not that big of a deal!" President Ahn waved the matter off. "Your loft is humungous."

"It's not that big," I wailed.

"It's okay. I'm not moving in, I'll just be bringing a couple things to last me a couple months or so," HeYi interrupted, her sweet smile still plastered on her face.

"See?" President Ahn said, as if he was totally justified. "All is good. Now, out. I've got other stuff to do."

"You're such a bully!" I complain to him. He shakes his head and waves me out of the room. I stomp out like a little child throwing a tantrum. I turn around as HeYi exits the office right behind me.

"What the hell are you up to?" I ask her. She still has a smile plastered on her face, but frowns at me as I yell at her. She sighs, rolling her eyes at me.

"Nothing," she replied.

"You expect me to believe that?" I scoff. She places a hand over her mouth, mimicking shock.

"_Omo_. Aimee sunbae doesn't believe me?" she feigns innocence, then drops her hand and looks serious again. "It doesn't matter what you believe, sunbae. I'm not up to anything."

She starts to walk off. I grab her arm. She looks back at me, shrugging my hand off.

"Don't think about trying anything," I warn her.

HeYi scoffs, "Paranoid, much?"

"For good reason," I cross my arms over my chest. HeYi smirks and walks away. I think I might just faint.

_Oh. My. God. This can't be happening!_

* * *

"Hey, noona!"

Aimee stomps past ShinWoo and Jeremy back at the ANJELL dorm, ignoring Jeremy's cheerful greeting. Jeremy's smile drops. Everyone watches as Aimee goes straight into the fridge, fishes around a bit, pulls out a beer, and chugs half the bottle down.

"I needed that," Aimee sighs, her expression perplexed.

"Are you okay?" ShinWoo asked slowly. He remembered leaving her with Yoo HeYi back at the recording building. Aimee groaned and shook her head. MiNyu walks out from upstairs. She sees Aimee, and smiles.

"Hey, sunbae!" she greets.

Aimee groans loudly, her head hitting the kitchen countertop like an anchor. Everyone jumps at the sound. ShinWoo stared at Aimee, worried now. Something had definitely happened.

"Fuck. My. Life," Aimee muttered each word slowly.

"Language," TaeKyung scolded, suddenly emerging from his bedroom. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to need another beer," Aimee wailed, lifting her head and chugging down the last of her beer.

"Tell us what happened first," ShinWoo told her. MiNyu sat down, looking worried.

"Okay," Aimee took a deep breath. "After the interview with ShinWoo, President Ahn said he needed to talk to me about a big surprise. Then, Yoo HeYi showed up at the recording building."

ShinWoo noticed how MiNyu frowned at the mention of her name and how TaeKyung's brow twitched just slightly. Aimee groaned again.

"Turns out, Yoo HeYi is trying to debut as a singer," Aimee said.

TaeKyung scoffs, "Fairy Devil can't sing."

"As far as we know," Aimee scoffed as well. "According to President Ahn, she has _amazing potential_."

She mimicked President Ahn's deep booming voice. MiNyu and Jeremy snickered a little. ShinWoo grinned, but TaeKyung was as solemn and bitter-looking as ever.

"So President Ahn decided to assign me to be her 'producer' or whatever. I'm supposed to train her personally until she's ready to debut. And in the meantime, she's going to be _living_ at my loft," Aimee turned around and chucked the beer bottle into the garbage can.

Everyone was silent a moment.

"Yep, I'm going to need a beer too," TaeKyung says suddenly, taking a deep breath and grabbing two beers out of the fridge. He hands one to Aimee.

"Me too," Jeremy makes a face. "Yuck."

ShinWoo sighs, but doesn't grab a beer. He watches as Aimee chugs her beer down.

"Prepare the white roses for my funeral," she says suddenly.

"Don't be ridiculous," ShinWoo says quickly. "It's not that bad."

"Puh-lease," Aimee scoffs. "Every nice word I say to her makes me feel like I'm chewing poop."

MiNyu chuckled slightly at Aimee's words. Jeremy laughed, but stopped as TaeKyung shot him a look. ShinWoo sighed, rolling his eyes. Okay, he didn't like HeYi either. But…

_But what? There was not but._

Shinwoo frowned at himself, not being able to think up anything to lighten up the situation.

"If it makes you feel better, I can come live with you too so you don't have to suffer alone," MiNyu offered with a sweet smile. Everyone looks at MiNyu like she's got a horn growing from in between her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous," TaeKyung scolded her.

"HeYi will just murder you and then go back to making me suffer," Aimee frowned. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Guys, it's been three years," ShinWoo sighed. "Don't you think she'd be over this TaeKyung and MiNyu thing already? Come on. She's not that terrible."

It was ShinWoo's turn to be stared at as if he had a horn.

"What do you think she wants this time?" TaeKyung asks suddenly.

"Don't know," Aimee shrugged.

"Maybe she wants to eat noona," Jeremy imitates a monster, sneaking up on Aimee from behind and pretending to eat her brain out. He laughed. ShinWoo smirked, and saw the edges of TaeKyung's lips lift into a small, amused grin.

"You guys are being really immature."

Everyone turned and saw MiNam frowning at the base of the stairs. He walked over to the fridge, grabbing a water.

"She's not a bad person if you get to know her," MiNam said, his tone slightly angry.

"Probably, but she totally hates all of our guts," Aimee commented.

TaeKyung made a face, "She didn't hate me, but she still used me."

"MiNam has a point," ShinWoo added, trying to calm everyone down. MiNam was getting offended, Aimee was getting defensive, and TaeKyung was just being TaeKyung.

"Aw, MiNam don't be mad," Aimee pouted. MiNam rolled his eyes at her in disgust.

"You're stinking drunk, aren't you?" MiNam shoved his face into hers. She glared at him.

"Am not!" she shouted back at him.

"You guys are assholes," MiNam said simply and went back to his room.

"Oppa…" MiNyu sighed, going after her brother.

"That was rather unpleasant," Shinwoo shook his head. "Come on, Aimee. I'll take you home."

"I brought my car," Aimee said quietly, shaking her head. "I'll go home on my own."

"Are you sure? You're kind of drunk," Jeremy looked at her. She raked her hair back with her fingers. ShinWoo sighed. She _was_ drunk. Off _two_ beers. Despite her being his girlfriend, he had to shake his head at how sad the fact was.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Tell MiNam I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

"Drive safely," ShinWoo told her. She gave him a reassuring smile, planted a quick kiss on his lips and walked out. ShinWoo watched as she left, not entirely sure she'd be okay.

* * *

I groaned as I climbed in the elevator to get to my loft. My neck was aching. I tried to stretch a little and sighed. It wasn't helping. I was tense all over. I step out as the elevator bell dings. I stare at my feet as I walk to the loft. My head aches.

"Finally!"

I look up, shocked at the sound of someone's voice. I was the only one who lived on this floor. I'm surprised as I see ChoHee standing in front of my door with nothing but a big bag on the ground beside my door. I take a minute to register her presence. She really _was _there.

"Ch-ChoHee?" I ask, still not sure.

"I've been waiting here for you to get home! Where were you?" ChoHee scolds, her mommy-tone taking on. I laugh lightly. She laughs as well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, getting my keys out.

"Sorry I didn't call first, but I need somewhere to stay," ChoHee shrugged. "I figured you'd have some free space."

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"Come on," ChoHee rolled her eyes, chuckling. "You're_ Jung Aimee._ Who _can't_ find you?"

"The doorman doesn't let any fans up. How'd you get up here?" I wonder, opening my door.

"Really? He didn't give me a problem," ChoHEe tilted her head thoughtfully as she walked into my house. She looked around, grinning.

"Nice place," she threw down her bag and fell back onto my couch. "This couch is heavenly."

"You can sleep there," I tell her.

"Great!" ChoHee rolls off and looks up at me.

"Where are II Sung and AeCha?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"With mom and dad," ChoHee replied.

"What are you doing in Seoul? Visiting ShinWoo? Why not just call him for a place to stay? He would've let you stay at the dorm, you know," I lay myself out on the smaller couch beside the one ChoHee is on.

"I wanted to stay with you, not my little brother," ChoHee grinned. "Anyway, I came because my dad said I should start a new beginning and learn to behave like a real mother. He gave me this lecture about getting a job, settling down, and supporting my children."

I grinned.

"Why are you grinning like that?" ChoHee narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?" I laugh. "I'm just happy for you."

ChoHee kept her eyes narrowed at me. Then, she jumped up and down on the ground.

"Oh! I met this guy," she chuckled.

"Already?" I'm shocked at how easily she could get guys. Part of me felt like we were a bunch of high school girls, gossiping about boys and drama. I laughed lightly to myself at the thought.

"He's _so_ handsome, Aimee," ChoHee sighed. "And he was really cool. Surprisingly so."

"What's his name?" I asked. ChoHee smiled brightly, opened her mouth to reply, then shut it, looking horrified.

"What?" I stare at her. She makes a face.

"I didn't ask him for his name," she looked confused. "I must've been too drunk to think about it."

I burst out into a fit of laughter. ChoHee still looks confused, but she grins at how hard I'm laughing. It just seemed utterly ridiculous to me to forget to ask a guy's name.

"You're kidding?" I ask her.

"I'm not!" ChoHee laughed."Yah! Jesu! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm…not…" I say, between laughs.

"Are you drunk too?" ChoHee smiles dumbly at me. I immediately stop laughing and cover my mouth, trying to stop the smell of alcohol from escaping. ChoHee narrowed her eyes at me and leaned in closer to me.

"You _are…!_" she accuses. I suddenly smell some strong alcohol on her as well.

"You've been drinking sake," it's my turn to narrow my eyes at her. She clamps a hand over her mouth as well. We both look at each other a moment, then burst into more fits of laughter.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Wtf. I wrote thirteen pages? XD Wowww…ahhaha. I'm such a weirdo. Anywayyy, for those who were wondering, ChoHee is about a year older than ShinWoo and Aimee. So she's just slightly older than Nobu.

And…OMFGGGG. xD Yoo HeYi is back! I know, I know. MaeChu needs to come back too, but don't worry =D Everything shall work out. Kekeke. It's late though, and I don't wanna end up writing another chapter while I'm sleep-deprived (and starving! I ate only one meal today o.O). Hehe. Nightt~


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** OMG. I am soo sorry! T_T I haven't updated in freaking foreverrr! I have my excuses! Haha. I was camping for one week, then the week after that my mother insisted she wanted to spent time with us with nooo computers involved, then after THAT, I got grounded. Ahaha. Back-talking my mom. Ughh. When shall I EVER learn? I'm so sorry you guys. Ahaha. Never again! I've been sooo deprived of internet and of fanfiction it's crazy. Ahaha. Anyway, here I am! Back again!

* * *

"Oh!"

I stumble as I make my way through the door of the ANJELL dorm. ShinWoo catches me on the arm. I find my balance and stand upright, adjusting the yellow rose in my hand, making sure it's not wilted or bent.

"For me?" ShinWoo asked.

"No," I scoff. He pouts a little. I grin.

"It's for MiNam," I tell him. "Because of yesterday."

"Why yellow, though?" ShinWoo asks as we go to the kitchen.

"Yellow roses symbolize friendship," I explain.

"I'll find you a vase," ShinWoo offers.

"Oh, hello noona! You're here early!" Jeremy greets sleepily. He spots my rose.

"Ooh! Pretty!" He reaches to touch it. I slap his hand away. He frowns, his lower lip quivering and his eyes big as a puppy dog's. I roll my eyes, grinning at his display.

"Not for you," I tell him.

"For MiNam," ShinWoo adds, reaching up into a counter to grab a tall vase from the top shelf. He fills it with a little water and then hands it to me. I place my rose in t and set it on the counter. I look around. No one is awake yet. Not even MiNyu.

"Are they still sleeping?" I ask ShinWoo. He nodded.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask Jeremy, who was the type to sleep in.

"Don't know. Just didn't feel like sleeping," Jeremy rubbed his eyes and grinned.

"I'm going to see if MiNam or MiNyu is up," I tell them both, taking my rose with me.

"Don't wake MiNam, Aimee! He's not a morning person," ShinWoo warns me. I simply smirk and wink at him. He rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless.

I poke my head into TaeKyung's room. Part of me thinks about how strange it seems that MiNyu and TaeKyung share a room. They'd been doing so for about a year. Before, she'd sleep in her brother's room. Of course, the other guys hadn't exactly approved of MiNyu sleeping here, but TaeKyung didn't want it any other way.

I giggled at the though.

In the room, I see TaeKyung still laying on the bed, sleeping soundly. I don't see MiNyu, but I hear the shower running in his bathroom, so I assume MiNyu is already up. I leave and walk back down the hall towards MiNam's room.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I pick it up.

"Yah! Where are you?" HeYi's asks me.

'Why does it matter? Is there somewhere I should be?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I don't have keys to your house yet and I'm here with all my stuff! So you _should_ be at home," she tells me. I sigh, remembering that I'd forgotten to tell HeYi about ChoHee. But then. ChoHee wasn't home anyway. She was at work, working as a waitress at a nearby café.

"I'll be home in a sec," I tell HeYi and hang up before she can scold me more.

I look around for something to write on and to write with. I pop back into TaeKyung's room, stealing a pen and a piece of half paper. I write a quick note on it, fold it in half, and stand it up in front of MiNam's door with the rose in its vase behind it.

* * *

MiNam could see the sunlight penetrating into his room through his closed eyelids. He groaned. Was it morning already? He felt as if he'd only slept a couple of minutes. MiNam pulled the blankets over his head, trying to get back to sleep. Too late. He was completely awake now.

MiNam kicked off the blankets, ignoring the fact that it landed on the ground on top of his many piles of dirty clothes. He sauntered sleepily to his door in nothing but his boxers. As he opened his door and stepped out, he nearly trampled over the rose and note right in front of his door. He noticed it just as his foot was about to crash down on it, but stopped quickly. He nearly fell, but he grabbed the doorframe.

Irritated that someone would so stupidly put the thing in front of his door, he picked it up along with the little sheet of paper. He looked at the rose. It was a perfect yellow rose. MiNam read the note.

'_Sorry for yesterday, MiNam. I'll try my best to get along with HeYi! Hwaiting! –Aimee'_

Despite himself, MiNam had to grin. He rolled his eyes, tossed the note onto his bed and placed the rose on his cluttered desk. Then, he sauntered over to the bathroom

* * *

"Took you long enough," HeYi sighed as I stepped out of the elevator and into my hall. I glanced at her. It wasn't like she was the one carrying her own luggage. And it wasn't like anyone had to drag things up stairs. They had the elevator. So she didn't need to complain.

I noticed the four or five movers, all carrying HeYi's things. I cringed. She said she wasn't moving in, but looking at all her things, she practically was. Fortunately, she didn't have all her furniture with her. If she had, I might've had to kick her out now.

I unlocked the door and let the movers bring the stuff in. HeYi stepped in, taking off her plum-colored sunglasses. She looked around at the interior of my house and shrugged. I supposed that means it was decent to her. Not that I cared, though. I shake my head and quickly remind myself that I had promised MiNam to at least _try_ to get along with her.

"Who's been sleeping here?" HeYi asked, noticing the blankets and pillows on my couch where ChoHee had slept. There was also her suitcase on the ground in front of the couch.

"My friend ChoHee will be living here along with you," I tell Heyi plainly. She shoots me a look.

"What?" I ask her. "Did you want to sleep on the couch or something? Cause if you did I could give you the couch and give ChoHee the guest bedroom."

"No, no, no," HeYi said quickly. "That's not what I meant. She's not going to annoy me, is she? Because I have some rules about the way I live."

"Great," I say sarcastically through clenched teeth. "Well, ChoHee is out. You can review your rules with us when she gets back."

"Uh, miss? Where do we put your stuff?" one of the movers asks HeYi. She looks at me. I gesture to the room in the back, which is the guest room. It was slightly smaller than mine, but still roomy. I didn't decorate it really, since I hardly had guests over to sleep, but it was furnished enough. Anyway, with all of the stuff I see HeYi's movers moving in with, I'm sure HeYi is glad to be doing the decorating all on her own.

* * *

ChoHee smoothed back her hair and adjusted her sunglasses. She recognized the guy sitting in his wheelchair beside the bench in the park. She smiled to herself. Her mysterious guy had called her and asked for another date. A stroll in the park. It was a bit early for a date, but ChoHee didn't mind. She was used to waking up early, since II Sung also liked to wake up early.

"Hello," ChoHee sat down beside her guy on the bench. He jumped a little as he saw her.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not even bright out," he commented on the winter weather. She hugged her coat a little closer to herself.

"Well, you always wear sunglasses so I decided to match you," ChoHee laughed, noticing that he was wearing glasses yet again. She saw the slightest of smiles twitch on his lips. They both sat quietly on the bench, watching the people in the park. Kids playing in the snow with other kids; parents playing with their kids; or people just strolling.

Suddenly, ChoHee remembered something.

"I never got your name, by the way," ChoHee suddenly said to him. He didn't look at her. She saw his lips purse. He seemed to hesitate.

"What's with the face?" ChoHee asks him. "Don't you know your name?"

He smiled a little at her teasing. Then, he let out a breath.

"My name is…uh, Choi Chang Su," he plastered on a smile.

"Cool then," ChoHee smiled, glad to finally get his name out of him.

* * *

The doorbell rang. I went over to the door to open it. It was ChoHee. She had the biggest grin on her face and practically floated into the house. I stared at her as she fell back onto the couch and laughed. It was late now. She had practically been out all day with her new guy.

"Wow, you had a really good time, huh?" I ask her, smirking.

"Choi Chang Su," she replied.

"What?" I ask.

"His name is Choi Chang Su," she sighed. I sit down beside her on the couch.

"I always thought you were such a tough person, but you fall so easily for this Chang Su guy," I laugh. She smiles, smacking me playfully on the arm.

"I've been a mom for too long. I feel like a young girl again," she smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy," I tell her. She smiles back.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?"

We both turn as HeYi steps out from the bathroom in her pink bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel. ChoHee glances at me, confused.

"ChoHee, this is HeYi. Korea's Fairy. HeYi, this is ChoHee. My friend and ShinWoo's sister," I explain briefly.

"Delighted to meet you," HeYi plasters on a smile.

"Right," ChoHee forced a smile as well. HeYi heads back to her room to get dressed. ChoHee looks at me, questioningly.

"What?" I asked her.

"Why is the National Fairy of Korean living with you?" she asked.

I sighed, and explained the entire dilemma to her about having to train HeYi to debut as a singer. ChoHee listened, frowning.

"Why are you frowning like that?" I asked her

"She's one of those fake celebrities I told you I didn't like," ChoHee shrugged. I had to smile.

_You have no idea._

"Well, we have to put up with her for now," I tell ChoHee.

"I suppose so," ChoHee shrugged again.

"Okay, house rules!" HeYi exclaims, coming out again in nothing but a pink lacy night gown.

"House rules? It's _my_ house, HeYi," I glare at her.

HeYi continues, ignoring my remark, "Never disturb my sleep unless absolutely necessary. I sleep until nine everyday unless I have an appointment. I don't eat breakfast, so there's no need to wake me up for even that. Never touch my stuff. _Ever._ Don't go into my room and I don't believe in the whole 'borrowing clothes to roommates'."

"Not that anyone would want to wear the clothes your butt has been in," ChoHee mutters under her breath.

"What?" HeYi snaps around to look at her.

"Nothing," ChoHee replies, looking away. I see a smirk on her face. I smirk as well, but then remind myself I have to be nice to HeYi.

"Basically, don't get in my way," HeYi continues with her rules.

"As you wish, your Majesty," I roll my eyes. ChoHee chuckles a little. HeYi mimics the chuckle, then struts back to her room.

"Night, ChoHee," I laugh. ChoHee smiles back and nods.

"Night."

* * *

I awake to the sound of screams the next morning. I look at my clock. It's nearly ten. I try to drown out the sound of the screaming, but I can't. Suddenly, my door flies open and the screaming is practically in my ear. I sit up in bed and look at HeYi, who's screaming her head off.

"What is it?" I ask, irritated.

HeYi simply continues to scream. She waves around a tube of toothpaste in her hand. It's pink, so I assume it's hers. ChoHee walks into the room as well, and HeYi points an accusing finger at her. ChoHee groans sleepily at HeYi and smacks her finger away.

"What is going on?" I demand. "HeYi, stop screaming!"

"She touched my stuff," HeYi stomps her foot.

"Oh, come on," ChoHee rolls her eyes. "I only used a little bit. You can't even tell. And anyway, I didn't know it was yours. I thought Aimee bought some new toothpaste."

HeYi opened her mouth to reply to ChoHee, but I cut her off with a hand.

"Both of you, shut up. ChoHee, just don't touch anything that's pink. HeYi, stop being a pain. Okay? Now, get out of my room!" I groan. HeYi and ChoHee glare at each other and then leave.

Only the first day, and it's already a nightmare.

_Wonderful._


	17. Chapter 16

"We need a new concept here, Aimee."

"Eh?" I look at President Ahn. He and my producer look at each other, then at me.

"I think we need to change up your concept for your next album. Something edgier. Something new," President Ahn explained. "What do you think?"

"What would we change?" I ask.

President Ahn studies me a long while. Then, he snaps his fingers loudly and exclaims.

"Your hair!" he shouts.

"My hair?" I quickly reach up to touch my long black hair.

"Maybe a new color? And some new clothes for the album too. We want to appeal to Americans with your new English album," my producer suggested.

"You want me to dye my hair?" I thought about it a moment. It was a change. The clothes I had no problem with, but my hair color? I wasn't sure I was so into it. But I supposed it wouldn't be too bad.

"Maybe a blonde color for you," President Ahn suggested.

_Okay, scratch that._

"Blonde…?" I stare at President Ahn. "I would never look good with blonde hair!"

"Oh come on, lots of other stars are going blonde," President Ahn replied.

"I'm not any other star, President," I cross my arms. "I'm not doing it."

"Hey, it's your ultimate decision. I'm just making suggestions," President Ahn put up his hands in defense. "Just think about it, Aimee. It would look great on you."

"I can't picture myself with blonde hair," I shake my head. "And I don't want to do it. It's too drastic of a change."

"We'll still do the clothes though. Definitely," President Ahn told the producer.

"That's your decision," I shrugged. "I'll just write the songs like I'm supposed to."

"Okay, Aimee," President Ahn sighed and ruffled his short hair.

"I'm going to run. Got a lunch date," I tell President Ahn, glancing at my watch.

"With ShinWoo?" he smirked.

"Obviously," I grin as well.

I walk out of his office and down the staircase to the dance studio. I can't remember the last time I've been down here. I smile, thinking of the times I've been here as a trainee. This had been where I'd first officially met ShinWoo and Jeremy as TaeKyung's band mates. It'd also been where I first met MiNyu and had also been my place of comfort. I could always just come here and dance whenever I was sad. I hadn't been here in a while. Partially because I hadn't had a reason to be sad, really.

I said my hellos to all the trainees and made my way to TaeKyung and MiNam, who were sitting in the near back. Jeremy was off to the side, practicing his dance. I saw MiNam grin as he saw me walk up.

"What are you doing here? Not to dance, I'm sure," TaeKyung said as I walked up.

I laughed a little, always welcoming TaeKyung's cold greetings. Even with MiNyu, he hadn't changed his attitude much. He was still as much of a hard-boiled egg as ever.

"I'm here to pick up ShinWoo for a lunch date. Where is he?" I asked, looking around.

"He just went off to the showers. He'll be back in a bit," Jeremy said, stopping in his dance routine briefly to answer me.

"Damn," Jeremy cursed as he got the dance move wrong. "I just can't do it."

I watch as he tries the move again. He slides his foot to the right, spins, and slides his other foot to the left, reaching out his arm a bit. Then, he jumps up slightly and tries to step his foot in front of the other as he moves forward, but trips over his own foot.

"Here, let me help," I tell him. I put down my bag and reach down to take off my heels. The last thing I wanted was a scratched dance studio. Then, I get into position beside Jeremy.

"Do the move slowly first, so you can get used to it," I tell him, demonstrating the dance move slowly for him. "It's a bit tricky. You have to stay focused. Once you can do it slowly, then you can try to go a little faster."

Jeremy imitates my movements slowly. He manages to move forward in the foot-step slowly without falling. He smiles softly to himself and does the step over again. Then, he does it again just slightly quicker.

"There you go," I pat him on the shoulder. He grins.

"Thanks, noona," Jeremy says.

"No problem," I tell him, and put my shoes back on.

ShinWoo walks in, wearing a blue collar shirt and his grey skinny jeans. He pulls on his black coat and adjusts his watch on his right wrist. I smile, and pick up my bag.

"Ready?" he asks.

"I was waiting on you," I tell him. He smirks, and nods.

"See you guys back at the house," ShinWoo calls to the guys as we head out.

"Oo, hyung you are really lucky to have a girl like noona," one of the trainees teases as we walk out.

"Have fun!" another trainee calls after us.

ShinWoo and I both laugh.

* * *

ShinWoo watches Aimee as she sips the wine from her glass carefully. He smiles at the way she purses her lips afterward. She didn't really like the taste of wine. She only drank it when she was with him. He knew she preferred vodka and beer over wine. But he liked it.

They were at her house, having lunch. She had cooked some kind of Itlaian pasta dish with penne and tomatoes. ShinWoo had been a little surprised that she wanted to eat at home, when they could've eaten anywhere else, but then ShinWoo was thankful for the quiet and privacy of it. It beat going out in disguises in public so that he wouldn't get tackled by fans.

"I have something to tell you," Aimee said suddenly.

ShinWoo's brows furrowed a bit. That line was always so unsettling. Aimee poked at her penne a bit and smiled as she looked at ShinWoo. ShinWoo picked up his glass of wine and sipped at it, suddenly wondering if what Aimee had to say was bad or good.

"Your sister is here," she said suddenly.

ShinWoo choked a little on his wine. Aimee laughed at him.

"ChoHee is here?" he asked. She nodded.

"She's living with me. Sleeping on the couch," Aimee gestured towards the living room, which could be seen clearly from the kitchen. ShinWoo glanced at the couch in the living room, and noticed for the first time the suitcase tucked underneath the coffee table.

"What is she doing here?" ShinWoo asked, placing his glass down. "Why didn't she call me?"

"She said she came to Seoul to find a job and get a place for her and AeCha and II Sung to stay. The kids are with your parents in Busan but she's living here for now," Aimee explained. "I asked her why she didn't tell you and she just told me she didn't want to be cooped up with her little brother and a house of guys."

Aimee laughs a little. ShinWoo smiles as well.

"Oh, and she's with a new guy," Aimee adds.

ShinWoo's smile drops. _A new guy?_

"I think his name is ChangSu or something. I haven't met him yet," Aimee shrugs, eating her pasta. "But she seems to like him."

"ChoHee has the ability to like pretty much every guy she meets," ShinWoo sighs, suddenly worried for his sister. Will her continuous line of men never end?

Aimee seems to catch onto his new sour attitude. She sighs.

"_Yah_," she says, "Stop worrying about her. ChoHee is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Hm, yeah," ShinWoo said, his lips pursed into a tight line.

"No, really, stop," Aimee shoots ShinWoo a look. He sighs, and then forces a smile. Aimee takes the bottle of wine and pours him and herself another cup. ShinWoo looks at her, always amused by the way she drinks.

"I don't know why you drink it if you don't like it," ShinWoo laughs as Aimee makes a face.

"I drink it because it makes me feel sophisticated," Aimee smiles and sets her cup down. ShinWoo laughs.

"You're not meant to be sophisticated. Just _complicated_," he teases her. She laughs lightly, then smacks him on the arm from across the table. He takes her hand and holds it as he uses his other hand to hold his glass of wine.

Aimee smiles softly at him.

"Oh, I also meant to ask you," she straightened up. "What would you think if I dyed my hair blonde?"

"What?" ShinWoo looked at her. She shrugged, pulling her hand away from him to touch her hair. She seems to think.

"President Ahn said I should change my concept for the new album. He wanted me to dye my hair blonde but I wasn't sure about it," Aimee flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

ShinWoo tilted his head, examining her. He imagined her with blonde hair. Paired against her pale skin, the blonde shade he was picturing would look beautiful. He smiled at her.

"I think you'd look great," ShinWoo told her.

"Really?" Aimee looked unsure. "It's a bit of a drastic change."

"Yeah," ShinWoo leaned back in his chair. "But it'd be a good change I think."

"Remember when Jeremy first dyed his hair blonde?" Aimee laughed suddenly. "We were all so shocked. Especially the fans."

"And TaeKyung said he was just desperate for attention," ShinWoo smiled, remembering.

"It took us a while to get used to, but now I can't even imagine him with black hair anymore," Aimee smiled softly. "And he looked good in blonde hair too."

"He does," ShinWoo nodded. "And so would you. Plus, I think it's great for the new album too."

"Hmm," Aimee seemed to think about it. Then, she broke into a smile.

"Let's go," she stands and tugs on his arm.

"Where are we going?" ShinWoo laughs at her eagerness.

"The hair salon," she grinned.

"Really? You mean it?" ShinWoo looks at her, raising an eyebrow at how willing she was to dye her hair. Had she changed her mind just because he had told her to? Aimee smiled brightly at him.

"Of course," she said. He laughed.

"Well, let me finish my pasta first."

Both ShinWoo and Aimee laugh.

* * *

TaeKyung walks through the door to his house, a bag in his hand. MiNyu is there almost immediately.

"Welcome home, Oppa," she smiles up at him. He has to grin at how cute she is. He puts an arm around her and they walk to the kitchen.

"Where's Jeremy and MiNam?" TaeKyung asked. The younger membesr had come home before he had.

"Jeremy is in his room, playing video games. MiNam went out," MiNyu told him. "What's that?"

She gestured to his bag. TaeKyung smirked and set it on the kitchen counter. He pulled out a shoe box and slid it towards MiNyu. She gave TaeKyung a look. She didn't like him spoiling her. But still, slowly, she opened up the box.

Inside were a pair of patent leather black shoes, shining beautifully with little satin bows on the toes. They were simple, yet perfectly elegant. MiNyu examined the shoes. They weren't just any shoes. They were high-quality designer shoes. They must've been expensive.

"What are these for?" MiNyu looked up at TaeKyung.

"It's customary for shoes to be worn on one's feet," TaeKyung replied, smirking.

MiNyu laughed, "No, I mean…I don't have anywhere to wear these shoes."

"Well, there's a movie premiere coming up next week. And I saw that new dress you bought. You didn't have any new shoes to match, so I went and got these for you," TaeKyung explained.

MiNyu stared at him a long moment.

"You…want to go public?" she asked slowly.

TaeKyung simply smiled and kissed her forehead. She broke out into a grin and let out a little girl squeal. TaeKyung had to laugh, amused by her excitement. But then, MiNyu stopped.

"Do the others now? And what did President Ahn say?" she asked, sounding worried now.

"You care too much what others think," TaeKyung simply replied, smiling.

The doorbell suddenly rang. TaeKyung walked over to the door, MiNyu staying behind in the kitchen. He opened the door and realized he was looking at the back of someone's head. Who rings the doorbell then turns their back to the door? He also noticed it was a _blonde_ head.

"Excuse me-" TaeKyung started.

"Surprise!" a familiar voice cried, and the figure at the door turned around.

And as cliché as it may sound, TaeKyung almost fainted. But then, Hwang TaeKyung does _not_ faint. He recognized the face immediately as his best friend. His jaw dropped as he stared at her new hair color.

"Speechless? Aw, it's not that terrible is it?" Aimee frowned, touching her newly blonde hair.

"Uhh…." TaeKyung managed to shut his gaping jaw. He put on a scolding 'father' look and put his hands on his hips.

"Jung Aimee!" he said her name loudly, ready to scold her.

"Sunbae?" MiNyu popped out from behind TaeKyung, but stopped as she saw the almost unrecognizable blonde on the front porch. Aimee laughed.

"Why don't we go inside? It's cold out here," ShinWoo suddenly appeared beside Aimee, who looped her arm through his. TaeKyung felt his eye twitch a bit, still not used to the new look. They all came inside.

"You look so good!" MiNyu exclaimed as they got inside to the kitchen.

"Really? It's not too terrible?" Aimee asked her. MiNyu shook her head.

"You look beautiful!" MiNyu laughed.

"Told you," ShinWoo laughed lightly. Aimee smacked him playfully.

"What is with you and Jeremy, always wanting such attention?" TaeKyung scolded, remembering when Jeremy had first gotten his hair dyed.

"Kill joy," Aimee spat at TaeKyung and crossed her arms. MiNyu and ShinWoo exchanged glances, and TaeKyung started to feel bad.

"But," TaeKyung started. Everyone looked at him.

"I suppose it looks better on you than it does on Jeremy," TaeKyung averted his gaze from the others. Aimee laughed at him and shook her head. MiNyu also laughed.

"You seem really happy today," Aimee turned her attention to MiNyu. "Something good happen?"

"Oh, yes," MiNyu clapped her hands together happily. "TaeKyung and I are going public!"

"Really?" ShinWoo asked, surprised.

"That's awesome!" Aimee squealed along with MiNyu.

"What's with all this noise?" Jeremy came down from the stairs suddenly. He caught sight of Aimee's new blonde hair. He seemed paralyzed a moment, then broke out into a grin.

"Noona! We match now!" he tackled Aimee in a hug. Everyone laughed.

"You both do look a bit like siblings now," MiNyu laughed.

TaeKyung also noticed that they did. He smiled softly. The two blondies. When they stood next to each other, it was like they were twins. He had to chuckle. Both were very similar, he supposed. Both quirky, loud, immature at times, and very loving.

"Now, is noona's new hair color the only reason for all the squealing?" Jeremy asked, grinning.

"No," Aimee shook her head.

"What, then? Are we going to have a wedding too?" Jeremy teased, glancing at ShinWoo and Aimee, who both turned red.

"No!" MiNyu laughed. "TaeKyung and I are going public!"

"What? Seriously?" Jeremy exclaimed. It was MiNyu's turn for a happy tackle from Jeremy.

Everybody laughed. TaeKyung noticed the way ShinWoo put his arm around Aimee's waist and how she put her head on his shoulder. He smiled at that, too. It seems that lately, he'd been having lots of reasons to smile. MiNyu, Aimee's happiness, and letting the world know that he was in love.

"This calls for a party, don't you think?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, no, Jeremy," TaeKyung groaned.

Okay, he wasn't _that_ happy. Jeremy's parties were becoming too frequent and too wild.

"Aww, Oppa!" Aimee pouted. "Stop being a kill joy."

Everyone practically begged him with puppy eyes, excluding ShinWoo, that is. TaeKyung groaned, but put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Fine," he said. "But we're not going to make a mess! No food fights!"

"Deal," Jeremy promised.

"Oh, hold on. I _have _to tell MiNam!" MiNyu pulled her cell phone out and dialed her brother's phone number.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Aww! So cuute! Hehe. FINALLY. TaeKyung and MiNyu are going public. Alsoo, okay, so I keep changing Aimee's character…but I totally found this new girl and I think she really fits my idea of how I pictured Aimee in my mind. and she sings with the kind of powerful voice I wanted for Aimee too! Only bad thing is that she's a blondeee. xD She's , Cube Entertainment's new singer! I love her. She's beautiful and freaking amazing. She can turn me gay any day =)

Here's her new music video-

http(dot)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Oi2-nv3C2oI  
(Alsoo, doesn't DooJoon kind of remind you of ShinWoo in here? XD)


	18. Chapter 17

"Oh, oh Jeremy watch out!"

I let out a relieved sigh as Jeremy manages to dodge the puddle of spilled soda on the ground. He grins at me, showing that he was unhurt. I shot him a quick scolding look before going back to look for something to cover up the spill. But just as I pull out a rag, I hear a splashing sound behind me.

"Oh, crap."

I turn around and see ShinWoo standing there, one foot in the puddle of soda. Luckily, he has his shoes on. He looks at me, an unpleasant frown on his face. I laugh and soak up the spill with the rag I found. ShinWoo puts down the bags of stuff for the party that he had run to the store to buy.

"Now my shoe is going to be all sticky," ShinWoo sighed.

"Just just a wet cloth to clean it off," I tell him, throwing the soaked rag into the garbage.

"We're here!" MiNam announces as he and HeYi walk in through the door.

"Where's ChoHee?" I ask HeYi, who simply stares at me a long moment.

"Oh, it's you," she sighs. "I didn't recognize you for a moment."

I frown, touching my newly blonde hair.

"She went to go get her boyfriend. She'll be here later," HeYi answered my question.

"Oh," I reply simply.

"Hey, you do look good," MiNam smirks at me, touching a strand of my blonde hair. I smile my thanks to him.

"Welcome!" Jeremy runs into the house from the back porch.

"Don't welcome me into my own house," MiNam scoffs.

"I wasn't," Jeremy sticks his tongue out at him. "I was trying to be nice to your girlfriend."

MiNam rolled his eyes. I sigh. TaeKyung sinks even farther down into his chair at the kitchen table, not saying a word.

"TaeKyung Oppa," I call to him. "Take these to the table, why don't you?"

I shove a couple plates of kabobs towards him. He groans, but stands and sets them on the table. Then, he sits down and continues to look grumpy, despite the fact that this was a happy day for him and MiNyu.

"It's been ages since I was back at this place," HeYi sighs and plops down on the couch. She glances at me again, and frowns. I try not to let her attitude bother me tonight. It was supposed to be a party. MiNam had insisted on bringing her and as friends, who were we to disapprove of him bringing his girlfriend?

"Oh, the pajeon!" I quickly turn my attention back to the pan where the pajeon were cooking.

"I got it," MiNyu reassures me, reaching the pan before me.

I sigh, "Thanks. I totally forgot about them."

ShinWoo comes back down the stairs, his shoes clean. He smiles at me and I smile back. I put an arm around his waist. He puts his around my shoulders.

"Where's ChoHee?" he asked, looking around.

"She went to go get her boyfriend. I guess she's bringing him along to the party," I smile, happy for ChoHee. I'd never seen her so bubbly before, but then again, I hadn't known her for very long. That worried look crossed over ShinWoo's face again, and so I reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Ouch, what was that for?" ShinWoo asks, rubbing his cheek.

"Stop worrying," I tell him for the millionth time.

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," ShinWoo sighs, but smiles again. "But you're right. Tonight isn't about worrying. It's about being happy for MiNyu and TaeKyung."

"That's right," I laugh.

I go back to the kitchen to help MiNyu get the rest of the food done. We cooked pajeon, pork kabobs with lots of vegetables, and Jeremy had even made burgers on the small counter grill.

"I wish we could've been outside," I sigh, telling MiNyu.

"Yes, it would've been amazing. But it's too chilly," MiNyu nodded.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be ChoHee or Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang," I shout to ShinWoo. He nods and goes to get the door.

"Manager Ma is late once again," MiNyu laughs.

"I can still hardly believe the whole incident of three years ago," I laugh, remembering MiNyu as her brother. MiNyu laughs as well.

"MiNyu!" Manager Ma runs into the kitchen. He takes MiNyu's hands, smiling brightly at her.

"I'm so happy you guys are finally going public," Manager Ma laughs heartily to her.

"Stop scaring her," Coordinator Wang smacks him on the shoulder and pushes him aside. She smiles and hugs MiNyu.

"I'm happy for you," she tells MiNyu gently.

"Kamsamnida, unnie," MiNyu laughs.

"Well, I've got the beer. Where do I put this?" Manager Ma waves around his four six-packs of beer. I gaped at him.

"Wah, so much beer!" I tell him. "Why did you get so much?"

"This kind of celebration calls for lots of beer," Manager Ma grins. "And anyway, don't complain Aimee. You're going to be one of the ones who are drinking the most of this."

"Shut up," I laugh.

Coordinator Wang walks over to me and examines my blonde hair.

"Looks good," she smiles. "Just like when Jeremy got his dyed."

"Thanks, Coordinator Wang," I laugh. "Sorry I didn't tell you ahead of time."

"I blame President Ahn, not you," Coordinator Wang smiles. "But I do have to set up a completely new make-up palette for you now. We can't have you looking washed out with your new hair, can we?"

"Absolutely not," I smile.

"That's my girl," Coordinator Wang winks at me. We both laugh.

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it!" Manager Ma says loudly, setting down his beer in the middle of the hall.

I turn back to the pajeon. It was finished, so I put it on a platter. Then, I poured the last of the batter into the pan and started cooking another pajeon. As it cooks, I take a pinch of salt and sprinkle it on the finished pajeon. Then, I grab a glass of water and drink.

"It's you!"

I hear a small exclamation from the doorway. I make my way towards the door. ShinWoo joins me at my side. In the doorway, I see ChoHee, waving excitedly at me. I smile at her and start to make my way over, when suddenly, I stop.

As ChoHee steps aside, I see a familiar face come in. I feel my whole body go cold. Beside me, I feel ShinWoo tense as well. I stumble back a bit. My grip loosens on the glass in my hand. It falls to the ground and shatters.

"Aimee!"

ShinWoo exclaims as I stumble back and trip over Manager Ma's beers. I curse for making a fool out of myself. I push the beer aside. ShinWoo pulls me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" ShinWoo asked me.

"I'm okay," I reply meekly.

"What is he doing here?" ShinWoo asks, glancing toward the door.

I don't reply. I simply stare as Nobu comes into the house in his wheelchair. He has his shades on, along with a sleek fedora and his winder coat. Even under his shades, I could tell he was just as surprised as we all were.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Choi ChangSu," ChoHee introduces.

"Choi…ChangSu?" Manager Ma blinks at Nobu.

"Oh, you must be MiNam's manager. I'm ShinWoo's older sister, ChoHee," ChoHee introduces herself to Manager Ma.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Manager Ma says, still staring at Nobu.

"ChoHee, what the-"

I pinch ShinWoo on the side, stopping him. He glances at me, but I simply plaster on a smile and walk over to Nobu.

"Nice to meet you," I say politely. He nods back slightly.

"Ah, is this the long-lost sister?" Jeremy strides into the hall. He stops as he sees the shards of broken glass on the ground. Then, he looks up and sees Nobu.

"No-!"

I turn around quickly, shoving into Jeremy's shoulder and cutting him off. I kneel down and pick up the shards of my broken glass. ShinWoo automatically appears at my side, helping me.

"I'll do it," he says. I shake my head. He stares at me.

"You should sit down. You look like you're going to be sick," he says softly to me.

I ignore him. He takes my hand into his and pulls me away from the glass. He looks at Jeremy.

"Can you get me the broom?" he asked. Jeremy nodded, glancing one last time at Nobu.

"Aimee, sit down," ShinWoo pulls me down onto the couch. My hands shake slightly. He takes them into his and looks at me. I can't even meet his gaze. I keep seeing Nobu in my head.

Choi ChangSu.

Is that what he told ChoHee his name was? What the hell was going on here? _Nobu_ was the guy who had been seeing ChoHee? I was so confused. I rake back my newly blonde hair and sigh. HeYi is sitting on the couch opposite of me. She shoots me a strange look, obviously not knowing what's going on around here. She gets up and heads into the hall.

"The broom," Jeremy says, coming up beside us on the couch.

"Thank you," ShinWoo takes it. "Aimee, just sit, okay? I'll be right back."

I nod slowly as he gets up and walks back to clean up the mess.

* * *

HeYi stares at Aimee as she sits on the couch, looking pale and distraught. What the hell is going on? She had heard a crash and a bit of commotion in the hall. She stood up and walked over.

In the hall, she saw ChoHee hanging up two coats. Beside her was a guy in a wheelchair. Even under his fedora and his dark glasses, HeYi recognized him.

"Is _that_ your boyfriend?" HeYi asked.

"Yes," ChoHee turns and closes the closet. She puts a hand on Nobu's shoulder. Nobu is looking awfully uncomfortable, which was understandable. HeYi scoffed.

No wonder Aimee was in the next room looking like she saw a ghost.

"Well, welcome," HeYi plastered on one her bright smiles to Nobu. He forced a small smile as well. Then, HeYi turned and strutted back to the kitchen. She had forgotten how much drama happened when you got involved with AN Jell.

HeYi grabbed a beer from the counter, wondering why no one was saying much of anything about Nobu being here. It was quite obvious that everyone already knew, by how awkward the tension in here was. HeYi saw Manager Ma whisper to MiNyu, who whispered to TaeKyung.

Even MiNam was looking a bit awkward. Although he didn't know too much about Nobu and Aimee's past, he knew enough. He walked up to Heyi, putting an arm around her.

"This is weird," he whispered to her.

"Tell me about it," HeYi scoffed, drinking her beer.

"I feel bad for my sister. This is ridiculous. It's ruining the happy night for her," MiNam was pissed, HeYi could tell. And though she couldn't deny that it still amused her to see MiNyu and TaeKyung in misery, she also couldn't deny that this tension was killing her mood as well.

"I'm going to go talk to my sister," MiNam said quickly. HeYi nodded. MiNam planted a quick kiss on her cheek before going off to his sister. HeYi couldn't suppress the groan coming on. She rolled her eyes as she looked on at MiNam and MiNyu.

Okay, she liked MiNam. But even with the real MiNam back and MiNyu back as a girl, it seemed like she still got more attention than she did. So she cared less about TaeKyung, big whoop. The fact that always bugged her was that no matter what, it always seemed like MiNyu came before her. Even MiNam, her boyfriend, worried more about MiNyu than he did about her. So he was her brother, still.

_Is it so hard to love me?_

The very thought of MiNyu still made HeYi twitch. She only really put up with her because MiNam was her boyfriend. But she never came around the AN Jell dorm. If they wanted to go to someone's house, it would be hers.

HeYi sighed and finished the last of her beer. Whatever. She was worrying herself to death and rambling on about nothing to herself. This tension really _was_ killing her mood.

* * *

"Are you okay?" ChoHee sat down beside me. I looked at her, smiling.

"I'm fine," I tell her.

"You look really pretty," she compliments me softly.

"Thanks," I manage a small laugh.

"They've finished setting the table. Do you want to eat?" ChoHee asked.

"Oh, okay," I start to stand, but then I stumble. TaeKyung comes up behind me and catches me.

"I've got her," he tells ChoHee, in a tone that obviously hints that he wants her to leave. ChoHee seems a bit unsure, but exits anyways. TaeKyung slowly helps me get to the kitchen, where he gets me a glass of water.

"Are we going to say anything about this?" TaeKyung stares at me while I drink.

"What is there to say?" I simply reply.

"How about, 'Oh his name isn't Choi ChangSu' or 'That's my ex boyfriend, just so you know'?" TaeKyung asks me. "Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"Do you think it bothers me?" I raise my voice slightly. "But she's my friend. And she's happy. So just let it go. And that goes for everyone, okay? I mean, it's not even my business anymore. I'm the one who broke it off with _him._"

"You're going to just let him lie to her about who he is?" TaeKyung asks.

"ChoHee isn't stupid. She'll figure it out eventually," I reassure him.

TaeKyung sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt all over again."

I sigh and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Everything okay here?" MiNyu pops in. She notices us hugging, and walks over. I let go of TaeKyung, feeling slightly awkward that his girlfriend had just seen that. Although we're just friends, and although MiNyu understands, it still felt awkward.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. I nod, smiling. She was always so attentive.

"Let's go eat," TaeKyung tugs at his tie a bit and heads for the dining room.

* * *

"I think we should give our blessings to the happy couple!" Coordinator Wang suddenly announced.

"You both have my blessing. I hope that the scandal following this will not be too overbearing and too exhausting," Manager Ma says to MiNyu and TaeKyung, waving his beer around.

ShinWoo laughs, along with everyone else. They had finished eating and had started drinking. Manager Ma was already getting drunk and goofy, along with Jeremy. ShinWoo glanced towards the living room, where Nobu and HeYi were drinking silently, not really wanting to get involved in the moment.

"You guys are really adorable together," ChoHee laughed, complimenting TaeKyung and MiNyu.

"Are we done with these 'blessings' now?" TaeKyung groaned, not really being the type for such sappy and tacky little moments.

"Don't be silly. Not everyone has even given their blessings yet," Jeremy complained.

"We're just going public. Not getting married," TaeKyung muttered.

There was a small awkward pause, but Jeremy quickly filled it.

"I'm going to make a toast!" Jeremy threw up his arms. "That MiNyu and Hyung may live together happily for many many many many years to come! Marriage or not, I believe you will both be very happy with one another! Oh, and like Manager Ma said, let's pray that the scandal after this doesn't blow up too roughly."

ShinWoo and the rest all raised their beers to Jeremy's toast. Beside ShinWoo, Aimee groggily lifted her beer, and drank a long sip of it. Since Nobu arrived, she seemed distracted and down. ShinWoo could understand why. ShinWoo had known something was going to go wrong with ChoHee's new little boyfriend. He just didn't think it would be like this.

He prayed that nothing unnecessary would happen. TaeKyung had told him and the others that Aimee didn't want to expose Nobu just yet, since ChoHee was so happy. But as her brother, ShinWoo kept feeling as if they were all tricking ChoHee and helping out Nobu with his lie.

"Babe, come over here!" ChoHee called to Nobu, who simply shook his head.

"No thanks," he replied to her. "I'm good where I am."

"Okay, well my turn to give my blessings," MiNam smirked, taking a long sip of beer before he spoke. "I'm happy for you, little sis. But I swear, TaeKyung, if you ever hurt my sister…I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"I'd like to see you try," TaeKyung simply retorted.

"Hey!" MiNam laughed and pointed an accusing finger at TaeKyung. "Don't doubt me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jeremy snickered.

ShinWoo laughed, but stopped as Aimee suddenly heaved. ShinWoo caught her by the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly as the others laughed and continued with their blessings.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Aimee pushed away her beer. It was her third only.

"Okay, let's get you to the bathroom," ShinWoo stood and pulled Aimee to her feet.

Coordinator Wang noticed them leaving, "Where are you guys going?"

"We'll be right back," ShinWoo tells her quickly before dragging Aimee off to the bathroom. He didn't want her getting sick all over everyone else. But as they got to the bathroom, Aimee heaved over the edge of the toilet and puked. ShinWoo held her hair back and patted her back.

Aimee rinses her face off in the sink and starts to cry. She falls to the ground. ShinWoo sits down beside her, sighing. He puts an arm around her shoulders and she lays her head in the crook of his neck as she cries softly. ShinWoo remembered the time when Aimee refused to cry, no matter what. That had been a long, long time ago.

"What do you feel when you look at MiNyu?" Aimee asked suddenly. ShinWoo shifted uncomfortably. He didn't think this was the time for Aimee to be getting curious about such things.

"Aimee, I think-"

"Don't think," Aimee closed her eyes, breathing deeply so she would stop crying. "Just tell me."

"What is there to tell?" ShinWoo muttered.

"Wrong answer," Aimee shook her head. "When you look at her, do you feel like maybe you did something wrong? Maybe, you could've done better. Could've tried harder. And even after all these years, you still miss her. Deep inside, you have come to accept that she's not yours, but still…can't you just not help but love her still? Even though you and her have gone your separate ways…you still love her."

ShinWoo stared at Aimee, realizing what she was trying to say. She was talking about Nobu. She still missed Nobu, still loved him. Just the way he still loved and missed MiNyu sometimes. He hugged Aimee tighter. She hugged him back.

"Don't ever let me feel that way about you," she says softly.

"You won't," ShinWoo reassured her. "Do you know why?"

Aimee opened her eyes and looked up at him. ShinWoo smiled at her. She was beautiful, even more so with her light-colored hair. It went well with her fair skin. In this moment, ShinWoo knew he loved her. No matter what fights they had, these were the little moments where ShinWoo knew he loved her a lot.

He reached onto his finger and pulled off one of the many decorative rings off his finger. It was a simple silver band. Then, ShinWoo took Aimee's hand and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. To his dismay, his ring was too big for her finger. Her fingers must've been a size seven, because his were a nine.

Aimee laughed, despite the ring not fitting. She kissed ShinWoo on the cheek and slipped the ring onto her thumb, where it stayed on only slightly tighter. ShinWoo laced his fingers with her, his fingers brushing the ring.

"I promise that we'll never go our separate ways," ShinWoo said softly to her.

Aimee stared at him a moment.

"I hope you can keep your promise," she smiles softly.

* * *

Nobu had to use the bathroom. He'd had one too many beers, and he really needed to go. But as he made his way to the bathroom, he noticed someone was in it. The door was open, but there were people inside. On the ground, sitting, was Aimee and ShinWoo.

Nobu saw ShinWoo slip off one of his rings and slip it onto Aimee's finger. They laughed a little, then they talked a bit and kissed. Nobu felt like an intruder here. Not just in this moment, but the moment he had stepped into the house, he could feel it.

Nobu hadn't known that they'd be coming here. ChoHee had simply told him that her brother was having a party. So he had agreed to come when she asked. But as they'd pulled into the driveway of the AN Jell dorm, Nobu knew something had gone terribly wrong.

He still couldn't get the look on Aimee's face out of his mind. When she had seen him, she'd looked so confused and surprised. As if she'd never expected to see him ever again. It had hurt him, deep inside.

Now, to see ShinWoo comforting her like this, it hurt even more. He had never felt like he belonged around here. He remembered the last time he had come here, he had stormed off because everyone was being a total ass to him. Now, he was back and feeling exactly the same way as last time.

_I will never belong in your life, Jung Aimee._

He suddenly thought of ChoHee. Even she was involved in the lives of AN Jell, where he didn't belong. She was the sister of the man who had stolen away his first love. And he was sure he would never forget it. Nobu liked her, but he wasn't so sure anymore. She was so much like Aimee. Both in looks as well as personality.

Would he just be repeating history with her?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Aww. Poor Nobu. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SUFFER SO MUCH? T_T I'm so sowiee Nobu. –sniffle- Ahah. Aww. It's okay. Your time will come.

Anyway, yess, the new Aimee is in fact . I'm probably going to make another trailer to Stay My A.. I'm probably going to use DooJoon as ShinWoo in some parts, cause I have just those old clips from You're Beautiful . It's okay though. Everything will work out. Hhehe. Oh and also, my old Youtube account got suspended because of copyright . Soo I have a new one.

Http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/elfilahyou

Any questions, then you can just message me.


	19. Chapter 18

"Uhh," Jeremy groaned.

"_Babo._ That's what happens when you binge eat, drink, and then laugh your butt off all at once," TaeKyung scolded him. MiNyu laughed.

"Don't scold him," she tells him. "He's just having fun."

"Unlike you, Oppa. You killjoy," I tease TaeKyung. He shoots me a glare. I'm in a much better mood since the talk with ShinWoo. It was still a little awkward, but much less tense. I tried to push the thought of Nobu out of my mind.

"It's getting late now. Maybe we should all start heading back," Manager Ma suggested, rubbing his eyes, which were a bit red.

"Yeah," MiNyu nodded in agreement. She picked up the plates and headed to the kitchen with them. I also moved to help, but TaeKyung stopped me. Instead, he took the plates and gave me a scolding look.

"Jung Aimee, I'm officially taking you off cleaning duty tonight. Go home and go to sleep," TaeKyung tells me. I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off again, convinced that I was tired from the run-in with Nobu. And I was.

"Seriously," he says.

"Wow, TaeKyung is actually trying to help out," Coordinator Wang snickers. "He must love you very much, Aimee."

TaeKyung rolled his eyes. I grinned.

"I'll take her home. We'll drive your car," ShinWoo offered. I shrug.

"Aw, TaeKyung hyung cares," Jeremy joked. TaeKyung sighed and walked over to Jeremy, who's looking slightly afraid now under TaeKyung's glare.

"Yes, Jeremy. This is how much I care," he hands Jeremy the dishes. "Go help MiNyu clean up."

Jeremy groans, but makes his way to the kitchen nonetheless. Everyone laughs.

"Good night," I say to everyone. "Night, MiNyu!"

"Night!" she calls back from the kitchen.

"ChoHee, do you want to just come back with us?" ShinWoo asks as we pass the living room.

"Oh, I have to take Changsu back first. And I'm probably going to hand around at his place. I won't be back until later tonight," ChoHee replied, looking at Changsu.

ShinWoo's brows furrow, "It's already late, ChoHee."

"I'll be fine, little brother," ChoHee replied, just the slightest annoyance in her voice.

"How about you, HeYi?" I asked. The devil fairy glanced at me. She gestured to MiNam, who was asleep and had his head in her lap.

"I brought my own car," she said simply.

"Okay then," I shrug and look at ShinWoo. "Let's just go then."

ShinWoo sighed and we headed to my car. I got in the passenger side while he got in the driver's. I handed him my keys and he started up the car. He's driven my car before, so it wasn't any issue. Plus, I was actually pretty tired. I didn't touch another beer after the talk with ShinWoo, though. Still, I was feeling a bit groggy.

"Tired?" ShinWoo asked, glancing at me.

"A little," I yawned.

"You sound really tired," ShinWoo laughs. I shrug. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. I brush my fingers over the ring on my thumb and smile. Though it wasn't exactly a proposal, it was almost just as good. A promise. I close my eyes and start to let my mind wander. Suddenly thinking of something, I turn to him.

"If we're driving me home in my car, how are you going to get home?" I ask.

ShinWoo is silent a moment, then he shrugs. We both laugh a little.

"Maybe I'll just spend the night," ShinWoo joked. I playfully punched his shoulder. He's stayed late at my house before, but he'd never actually spent the night. It wasn't because I was religious, though he was. It was just because it had never been like that.

We parked my car in the lot and made our way up to my loft. I took the keys from him and we walked in. I hung my purse in the closer by the door and tossed my keys onto the table in the front hall. I take my hair out of its half-up and look back at ShinWoo, who has a devilish smirk on his face.

"What?" I can't help but laugh at the way he's looking at me.

"I still can't believe you actually dyed your hair just because I told you to," he smirked, and walked up to me.

"I didn't do it just cause you told me to," I poke him playfully in the chest. "I have my own will too, you know."

Instead of replying, ShinWoo simply smiled and put his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back, softly at first. The kiss goes deeper until I finally pull away.

"Should you be heading back now?" I ask him, somewhat breathless.

"No," he smirks and kisses me again.

"HeYi could be coming home any moment," I say to him between kisses. I felt him smile against my lips, but he didn't say anything more. So I didn't either. We stumbled back against my bedroom door. I hit the door hard, smacking my head.

"Crap," I mutter.

"Stop cursing," ShinWoo laughed, pulling away briefly.

"Shut up," I laugh as well and kiss him again.

* * *

ChoHee drove ChangSu to his house. She had been surprised by how big it was when she'd picked him up for the party. And now, she was still surprised. She stared up at it as ChangSu and her walked to the door.

"Welcome back, sir," the man from earlier greeted. She had found he was ChangSu's butler.

"I still can't believe you have a butler," ChoHee laughed as they went into the living room. ChangSu smiled slightly. ChoHee sighed. She'd had the impression that he'd been unhappy since the party. Though, she had no idea why. He hadn't even wanted to participate at the party. He had just sat on the couch and drank beer.

"I'm sorry about the party," ChoHee said as they sat down on the cough. ChangSu pulled himself from the wheelchair to the couch and shrugged.

"Seems I wasn't very welcome," he replied.

"Don't let it get to you," ChoHee reassured him, taking his hand. He looked on at her from behind his dark shades. ChoHee bit her lip. She hadn't seen his eyes yet. She reached over slowly and attempted to pull off his shades. He stopped her.

"Why not?" she asked him. He didn't answer her. Instead, he simply looked away. It was as if he was afraid of her. And she didn't know why. She frowned, inching closer to him. She stopped as their faces were just centimeters apart. She could feel his breathing on her lips.

Then, she kissed him. His soft lips were pressed against her, and were hesitant at first. But slowly, he started to kiss her back. ChoHee adjusted herself so that she was more comfortable by climbing into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips.

They kissed a long moment, ChangSu's hands on her back as hers were on his shoulders. Then, suddenly, he pulled away from her. ChoHee tried to kiss him again, but he turned away from her. He let his hands fall from her back. Frustrated, ChoHee climbed off of him and stormed off towards the door. She left, making sure to slam the door behind her. Then, she climbed into her rented car and sped off back to the house.

She didn't understand what his problem was. Sometimes, he seemed to like her. He kissed her, laughed with her, and made her smile. Then, sometimes he was just a total ass. Not even wanting to look at her or talk to her. ChoHee sighed.

_Well, I've never been fit for fairytale romances anyways._

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by the strange smell of cookies. I groan, attempting to climb out of bed when I feel someone clinging to me. That's when I realized that ShinWoo had his arms around me, his head on my chest over my heart.

My face reddens. I try to recall the night before and remember the make out session. I look at myself and realize I'm topless, but still clothed. I nudge ShinWoo slightly. He doesn't stir. I sigh. There is no way I was going to get out of bed like this. And obviously, HeYi or ChoHee was home and I wasn't sure I wanted either one to find me sleeping topless with ShinWoo.

"Hey, you," I nudge ShinWoo again. This time, he groans lightly.

"Wakey wakey," I continue to poke him. He grabs my hand and simply rolls away from me on the bed. I shrug. That works too. I climb out of my bed, looking around for a shirt to put on before I go outside. I grab a plain white T-shirt off the top of my dresser and change into a pair of shorts.

"Good morning."

I nearly trip over myself. ShinWoo laughs. I glare at him.

"You could've told me you were awake. I would've changed in the closet," I tell him, my face utterly red. This was so awkward. ShinWoo simply laughs again.

"What time is it?" he asks, glancing at the clock by my bedside. It was ten-thirty. ShinWoo groans and covers his face with his hands.

"What?" I ask.

"I have band practice in half an hour," he replied.

"You can still make it in time," I tell him, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him.

ShinWoo groans again, "I don't want to go."

"TaeKyung will kill you if you don't go," I laugh, imagining ShinWoo getting a scolding from TaeKyung. It didn't happen often, but TaeKyung would still scold him if he needed to.

ShinWoo simply rolls over in the bed again, laying on his stomach now with his face in the pillow. He's as topless as I was when I woke up. I laugh slightly.

"I can't believe you spent the night," I tell him.

ShinWoo laughed again, "I know. What were you thinking, Aimee, letting me sleep over?"

"Shut up," I laugh, smacking him on his bare back.

"Ouch," he replied sarcastically.

"Come on, wake up," I shake him on the shoulder. "Someone's up already."

"Yeah, I smell cookies," he replied. "Mm."

"Get up. It's not like you to be lazy," I tell him.

"Okay, okay," ShinWoo sits up and scratches his head. I smile, loving how adorable he looks as he gets up. His hair is messy and the way he squints his eyes against the sunlight. Not to mention that he was shirtless and his adorably toned body was in plain sight.

"What?" he looks at me, wondering why I'm grinning the way I am.

"Put a shirt on," I laugh and throw his white button-up at him.

ShinWoo grinned and grabbed me by the arm as I tried to walk away. He pulled me in and kissed me quickly on my lips before letting me go again. I put my hands on my hips and watch as he pulls on his shirt and buttons up quickly.

"Let's go see who's cooking," ShinWoo said, heading to the door. I'm tempted to just sneak him out, before anyone knew he had slept over, but ShinWoo was in too good a mood. For someone who didn't know him well, you couldn't tell, but by the way he kept smirking told me he was in a particularly good mood this morning. I try not to think about the night before, because it makes me blush.

"Morning, Ai-" ChoHee stops as she sees ShinWoo walk into the kitchen behind me.

ShinWoo ignores the strange stare he gets from ChoHee and walks over to my fridge, pulling out the milk and grabbing the cereal off the top of the fridge. Then, he grabs two bowls for him and me, along with two spoons. He sits down on the counter beside me.

"Hey, little brother," ChoHee keeps her stare on ShinWoo. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," ShinWoo replies simply, pouring cereal and milk into the two bowls. I take my bowl and eat it awkwardly, trying to avoid ChoHee's stares. ShinWoo looks around, and I notice that there are cookies in the oven.

"Hey, noona," ShinWoo looks at ChoHee. "If I recall, you only bake when you're really upset. Did something happen?"

It was ChoHee's turn to turn red.

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to eat cookies," she said, placing a tray of finished cookies on the counter in front of us.

"I couldn't find your chocolate chips, so they're plain," ChoHee scratches the back of her head awkwardly and looks at me.

"Oh, uhm, I don't have any," I tell her, swallowing my cereal.

"Well, I should be heading back. I want to change and clean up before I go in to practice," ShinWoo said, finishing off his cereal. He put his bowl and spoon in the sink and waved goodbye to his sister. Then, he walked over and kissed me quickly on the temple.

"I'll take your car. Pick it up at my place later, okay?" he told me quickly and headed out the door, not even waiting for my answer. I smile softly to myself, shaking my head.

As I turn back to my cereal, I find ChoHee staring at me. I turn red.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You did not," ChoHee looks mortified. "My little brother and you? Oh my god."

"No!" I automatically put my hands up in defense. "We didn't! And anyway, you don't have to say it like that. Makes it sound bad."

"Sorry," ChoHee turned slightly red as well. "It was just…awkward. I mean, as much as I joke around about it, my little brother? Wow."

She checked on her cookies. I ate another spoon of cereal. Out of the corner of her eye, ChoHee stares at me.

"You guys…didn't…?" she asked slowly.

"No!" I groan, frustrated. This was so embarrassing.

"Cause my brother looked like he was in a really good mood," ChoHee gestured toward the door. "And you never know what happens."

"ChoHee!" I can't help but laugh now. ChoHee grins.

"Why does it smell like cookies in here?" HeYi asks, coming out of her room. She yawns loudly, and I can't help but think of how unglamorous she looks without make-up in the morning.

"I'm baking," ChoHee answered, waving a cookie at her. "I'd offer you one, but I wouldn't want to ruin your _perfect _figure."

HeYi rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. As long as they don't have chocolate chips in them. I hate chocolate."

She picked a cookie off the plate and examined it. Not finding any chocolate chips, she took a bite out of the cookie. I continued to eat my cereal.

"Oh, by the way, did ShinWoo go home already or is he still sleeping?" HeYi asked.

I choked on my cereal. ChoHee stared at HeYi, who was still acting completely normal. I coughed, patting my chest.

"You knew he was here?" ChoHee asked HeYi.

"I saw you guys were asleep on your bed last night when I came home," she shrugged.

"You…were in my room?" I asked, staring at her.

HeYi shrugged again, "I came in to see if you had my toothbrush. I couldn't find it."

"Why would she have your toothbrush?" ChoHee rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask me," HeYi shrugged again and stood up. "Anyway, let's get going Aimee. I want to start training today. We start at the AN recording studio."

"Wait, I'm the sunbae. Shouldn't I be the one deciding where to go and what to do?" I asked.

"Don't you want to hear me sing first?" Heyi asked.

I sighed. She was right. I hadn't even heard her sing yet. And the AN Studio is probably where I would've taken her to sing anyways.

"Finish up your cereal now," Heyi smiled and patted me on the shoulder.

_God. I hate it when people like her are right._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Okay. New chapter. Not much to say. I did finally get around to making the new trailer though. Hehe. It sucks. But that's okay. xD Btw, YES I used Choi SiWon as Nobu xD It seemed to fit. And I used Kim Hyun Joo as ChoHee. =)

http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=ExnIpnmvEAA


	20. Chapter 19

"He's late."

TaeKyung glanced at his watch, irritated. They had a scheduled practice at eleven, and it was now nearly a half an hour later. It wasn't like ShinWoo to be late.

"Jeremy, did ShinWoo come home last night?" MiNam asked Jeremy, a lollipop in his mouth.

"No," Jeremy shook his head.

TaeKyung sighed. He had been aware of that, too. ShinWoo hadn't returned after sending Aimee back home. He had spent the night at Aimee's house. And even though TaeKyung would like to believe that ShinWoo was a religious and well-mannered man, he also knew that Aimee and ShinWoo were very close. TaeKyung could tell they were at the peak of their relationship, even more so than MiNyu and TaeKyung were.

And TaeKyung was worried for his best friend. Not to be unfair to ShinWoo or to think badly of him, but just as a best friend, he was worried. Aimee had been very unstable that night with Nobu and all. TaeKyung had tried to be helpful, but he couldn't help but wonder if ShinWoo had taken advantage of Aimee in one of her weaker states.

"Sorry I'm late you guys."

TaeKyung turned to look at ShinWoo, who looked a total mess. His shirt wasn't as crisp as usual, he looked tired, and his hair was slightly unruly. TaeKyung couldn't help but narrow his eyes at his band mate. ShinWoo yawned, ignoring the looks from his band members.

"Rough night, hyung?" Jeremy asked.

MiNam snickered, "More like fun night, rough morning."

"Shut up, you!" TaeKyung snapped at MiNam.

ShinWoo simply grinned and bopped MiNam on the head lightly.

"Mind your own business," he said, only half-scolding and got into position for practice. He glanced at TaeKyung, who was still looking at him strangely. TaeKyung could tell ShinWoo was in a good mood, despite his terrible outlook.

"Are we going to practice or not?" ShinWoo sighed and looked at TaeKyung, who finally stopped staring and nodded.

"Okay, ANJell. Let's practice."

* * *

"It's Aimee! And Yoo HeYi!"

HeYi and I ignore the screams of the fan girls in front of the AN building. We had driven in HeYi's car to the building and now, her bodyguards along with AN security guards were escorting us to the entrance. I smiled and waved to several fans before going into the building.

As we walked in, we saw President Ahn heading up the stairs. HeYi called out to him and he turned, smiling at us.

"Ah! Aimee! HeYi!" he smiled. "Let's get you guys a recording studio."

"That would be much appreciated," HeYi smiled heartily back at the President.

After getting a recording studio set up, HeYi stepped into the recording room. I sat down beside President Ahn outside the room, listening in. HeYi was just about to start when the door suddenly opened again. President Ahn and I turn.

"Yo," MiNam grinned at us. Behind him were the rest of AN Jell.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be practicing?" President Ahn asked.

"Lunch break," Jeremy explained.

"Plus," TaeKyung glanced at HeYi. "We heard HeYi was going to be demonstrating her singing skills and we were all very curious."

"You are welcome," HeYi smirks, unfazed by their presence.

"What song will you be singing, HeYi?" President Ahn asked. HeYi thought a moment.

"_Irreplaceable_ by Beyonce," HeYi replied.

"Beyonce is a big voice to measure up to," ShinWoo said, sitting down beside me.

I nodded. I was very curious to as how HeYi would sing this. I had never imagined her as much of the singing type. Not at all. The tension was almost strangling me as we waited for HeYi to start singing.

"To the left, to the left. To the left, to the left. To the left, to the left," HeYi started to sing. "Everything you own in the box to the left. In the closet that's my stuff, yes, if I bought it please don't touch. And keep talking that mess, that's fine. But could you walk and talk at the same time?"

I felt my jaw drop. Beside me, ShinWoo tensed. HeYi _could sing._

"And it's my name that is on that tag, so remove your bags let me call you a cab. Standing in the front yard telling me how I'm such a fool, talking about how I'll never ever find a man like you," Heyi sang. "You got me twisted. You must not know 'bout me. You must not know 'bout me. I could have another you in a minute. Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby."

I took note how she even had the quirky little attitude as she sang. She wasn't just a good singer, she had charisma. She had a _lot_ of charisma.  
"You must not know 'bout me. You must not know 'bout me. I can have another you by tomorrow…So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable," HeYi finished off.

Everyone was silent a moment as President Ahn and MiNam clapped loudly for her. HeYi grinned and stepped out of the recording room. She put her hands on her hips and grinned to the rest of ANJell, who were shocked speechless by her voice.

"You were good," ShinWoo finally managed to utter.

"Thank you, ShinWoo," HeYi laughed. She smirked, looking at the rest of us.

"I don't see why she needs me," I turn to President Ahn. "She knows how to dance. She can sing. And she has the charisma. There isn't much training that is needed here."

President Ahn cleared his throat, "Well, Aimee. She still needs you to guide her along. We're going to film a music video for her as well as put out an album for her. I need you to make sure she's ready."

"I already-"

President Ahn cuts me off, "I know you're busy with your own album. I know it's a lot to ask of you but I believe in you Aimee. I believe you can pull this off. And anyways, doing this will make you more than just a singer. You'll be a producer, Aimee."

I groan.

"I need you to write me at least one song for her, Aimee," President Ahn said suddenly.

"What?" I exclaim. "President Ahn. I already have two songs I need to write for my own album. How can I possibly get around to writing hers as well?"

"Aimee, you're one of the best," President Ahn says softly. "And anyway, you won't be alone."

President Ahn glances at ShinWoo and TaeKyung.

"What?" ShinWoo and TaeKyung exclaim together.

"TaeKyung, you will write one song for HeYi. ShinWoo, you will sing a rap part in one of HeYi's new songs that we already have set," President Ahn explains. "No excuses. No complaints."

Everyone sat in a tense silence. President Ahn glanced at all of us, and then stands up.

"ShinWoo and HeYi. You have a recording for the song scheduled in three days. TaeKyung, Aimee. I expect to see progress on those songs soon," he says finally and leaves.

"Lovely," TaeKyung scowls and leaves as well. Jeremy sighs and follows him out.

"Babe, let's go," MiNam gestures to HeYi. She nods and smiles, leaving with MiNam.

I glance at ShinWoo, who's pursing his lips.

"Do you have a bad feeling about this too?" I ask him. He nods slowly.

"I do. But it's probably nothing," ShinWoo replied. "Maybe HeYi really does just want to sing."

"But why me, ShinWoo? Why us? She could've sung with anyone. She could've gotten a producer to help her. She _requested_ me. And I don't know why," I groan in frustration.

"Hey, come on Aimee," ShinWoo knew I was getting worked up. "You're just a singer, okay? Not an FBI agent. Stop stressing out. Nothing is going to happen."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," I keep going. "I mean, why you? She can request anyone from AN that can rap. Why you? And TaeKyung? Anyone can write a song. She probably requested the two of you as well. Why does it all have to involve ANJell and me only?"

"Aimee, you can't be stressing yourself out like this," ShinWoo put an arm around me.

"No, I really have a bad feeling about it this time. I feel like it's not going to be good," I sigh, twisting the ring on my thumb. "Every time we get involved with Yoo HeYi, someone gets hurt."

"Stop worrying," ShinWoo says softly. "We'll get through this. We got through it the last time."

Despite his words, something just didn't feel right in the pit of my stomach. I was worried. For all of us. Yoo HeYi was never up to any good. And she hated all of us. Every single one of us. I knew it.

* * *

MiNam and HeYi sat across from one another in the fancy Italian restaurant. They ate here often, and though MiNam has never been one for Italian foods, he's come to like it because of HeYi. It wasn't half-bad here, actually.

MiNam took a bite out of his spaghetti. HeYi ate quietly as well. MiNam was just about to ask her about how she was liking being a singer when her phone suddenly rang. HeYi glanced at the caller ID, and then looked at MiNam.

"I have to take this call privately. I'll be right back," she smiled at MiNam and stood, heading towards the bathrooms. MiNam nodded, but deep inside, he felt hurt. HeYi had been taking a lot of private calls lately.

Normally, there weren't things she wouldn't talk about in front of him. But lately, it was as if every phone call was meant to be private and away from his ears. MiNam was getting sick of it. He couldn't help but suspect she was cheating. After all, she was the National Fairy of Korea. Beautiful, kind, and well…beautiful. She could have nearly any guy she wanted.

So slowly, MiNam stood and headed towards the bathrooms. HeYi was standing outside the door of the woman's bathroom, talking quite loudly on her phone. MiNam inched closer, keeping himself hidden behind the corner. He listened.

"Yes, everything is in order here," Heyi said into her phone. "Yeah, it's set up."

MiNam heard his girlfriend laugh lightly.

"Of course. You know I love you. We've always been close, so of course I'm helping you out. When are you arriving in Seoul?...Yeah? Okay. I'll pick you up then. Bye."

MiNam quickly made his way back to the table as to not be caught. His chest was clenched. He kept hearing HeYi's words over and over again.

_You know I love you._

HeYi had never told MiNam that she had loved him. He had said it to her many times before, only to get a small smile and a kiss from her. MiNam had always thought it was just the way she was. That she just didn't like to say it, but that deep inside, she did love him too. Maybe he was wrong.

"Okay, I think we should order a little dessert now," Heyi smiled, sitting back down at the table.

MiNam simply stared at her, not being able to help but glare.

"What's wrong with you?" HeYi asked, scoffing at his glare.

MiNam sighed, "I don't feel good. Can we just leave?"

'No," HeYi glared at him. "Not until you tell me why you're acting this way."

MiNam was tempted to yell that he had heard everything about her. He was tempted to yell at her that maybe the rest of the band and Aimee were right. She was nothing but a monster. But he couldn't yell any of these things at her. Instead, he simply threw a bill on the table and got up and headed back out towards his bike.

HeYi came running out after him. She was clearly pissed off.

"Are you stupid?" she scoffed. "What is your problem?"

"Have fun driving back on your own, HeYi," he spat at her and sped off down the street. He didn't feel bad right now. He was too upset. Plus, she had brought her own car. She would be fine without him.

* * *

I sat in my room at my desk, trying to figure out how to continue my song. I wanted to finish up my songs before I even touched anything for HeYi. ShinWoo had driven me back home and left my car. TaeKyung had also stopped by for a while and had taken ShinWoo back.

I sighed. The song I was writing was meant to be a dedication to Changsun. Just looking it over again was making me utterly depressed. The lyrics were sweet and supposed to be touching, but they just made me want to cry. I was stuck, not knowing what else to write. I already had the whole melody and beat thought out. It was just the lyrics now that were getting to me.

"You made me believe that I can do almost anything; stood right by me through the tears through everything," I whispered the lyrics to myself. "I'll remember you and baby that's forever true. You're the one that I'll always miss…never thought it would feel like this. I'll be there for you, no matter what you're goin' through. In my heart you'll always be, forever baby. I'll remember you."

I sigh and throw down my papers. I stand up, heading for the door when I trip over the edge of my bed. I get up and let out a frustrated cry, kicking the bed hard. I get no satisfaction. My foot simply hurts. I growl at the bed again and head towards the door.

I look up to see ChoHee standing in front of me, a plate of chocolate-chip cookies in her hand. She blinks at me.

"Is everything okay? I just heard you scream," she asked me.

"I'm fine," I groan and pick a cookie off her plate.

"Oh and by the way, Aimee," ChoHee watches me as I walk past her. "You look like hell."

I sigh. I know. I'd been so frustrated about everything that I probably just cut off five years off my life. And I was sure it showed. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. I brushed through my newly blonde hair and pulled it away from my face. I tied it into a ponytail and rinsed my face off with water. I wipe my face with a towel and sighed, feeling slightly more refreshed.

I jump as the door suddenly opens and slams. My towel falls to the ground. I pick it up and set it on the counter, going out into the living room to see what was going on. I see HeYi storm off to her room, not even saying a word.

"No slamming doors!" I yell after her. She glances back at me, frowns, and slams her bedroom door behind her. I glare at the door, immaturely wishing that I could burn a hole right through it and her.

"What crawled up her butt?" ChoHee joined me in glaring at the door.

"I have no idea," I purse my lips and shake my head. I turn to go back to my room.

"Oh, Aimee!" ChoHee stops me. I look at her. She sighs.

"Can we talk?" she asks. I nod.

"Of course."

We sat down on the couches, across from one-another. I was expecting some kind of lecture about ShinWoo and I, but I was completely caught off guard by ChoHee's question.

"Is there something you know about Changsu that I don't?" she asked.

I tense a little, "Why would you think that I know something-"

"Aimee," ChoHee cut me off. "I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way _everyone_ looked at him. There was something really off last night at the party as soon as he walked in. Something was going on, and I know you know."

"Why ask me?" I ask softly.

"Because you're probably the best friend I've had in a long time, Aimee," ChoHee smiled a little bit. "And because you're with me in the house right now and I don't want to ask HeYi, in case she might bite my head off."

We both laugh a little. I smile.

_You're the best friend I've had in a long time._

God. Made me feel so guilty. I didn't know if I wanted to tell her the truth. If I told her, she'd know that he was my ex-boyfriend and she wouldn't be very glad. Plus, it would be awkward for them both. My conscience wouldn't allow for me to destroy the only happy relationship ChoHee's had in a long time.

"Changsu, he-"

ChoHee's cell phone suddenly rang, cutting me off. She gave an apologetic smile and answered. Her smile automatically fell. She glanced at me briefly and then stood up and hurried off into the bathroom. My heart sank in my chest.

I had seen just the briefest shimmer of tears in her eyes.

* * *

ChoHee closed the bathroom door quickly behind her.

"Hello? Are you there?" Changsu asked.

"I'm here," she replied softly.

"As I was saying," Changsu sighed. "I don't think it's working with us."

ChoHee was silent.

"It's not you. It's just me. There's just things I have to get through. Personal things that I need to think out," Changsu continued. "You're probably one of the coolest girls I've met in a long time. And I really like you. I really do. But…there's just some things…and I think you're perfect. You're-"

"Cut the crap," ChoHee said sharply. Her chest tightened. She didn't want to hear this kind of bullshit. It didn't make sense to her.

"I'm sorry," Changsu sighed again. "I need to end this before it gets out of hand."

"Can I at least know what these 'personal things' you have to work out are?" ChoHee sighed, shaking her head. Of course, she knew she wasn't meant for happy lasting relationships, but this was a bit soon for a break-up, wasn't it?

Changsu was silent for a long moment. Finally, with a long sigh, he replied.

"It's personal."

With that, he hung up. There wasn't even a goodbye, or another 'I'm sorry'. That was it. Just like that, Changsu hung up on ChoHee. Never before had she ever felt something like that before. ChoHee closed her eyes, not letting herself cry. She'd never known how much it had hurt to have the person you cared about just walk away from you like that.

It made her think of the time she'd run away from the one man who had treated her decently. The one guy who had truly loved her. She had simply gotten up and ran away from him, out of the fear in her own heart. She had given him the very same excuse that Changsu had just given him.

_It's personal._

ChoHee scoffed at herself. Now she knew how much she must've hurt him. She had hurt him so much that he hadn't even come after her. He hadn't even tried. And now, ChoHee supposed that Changsu deserved the same. If it was what he wanted, ChoHee would let him be. Because it was….personal.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

GASP! =O I feel really really evil now . Oh well. We'll just have to see where things go from here on. =) Stupid Nobu . Running away like that! And ughh, I've no idea what I'd with if I were Aimee. Tell, or not? O.O Haha. Anyways, yeahh.

BTW, thanks to NouNou for spotting some MAJOR errors xD I love you hunn. And also, I know I write and switch up my past and present tenses a lot. I tend to do that, and it's really hard for me to catch ^_^' Haha. So sowwiess

**Edit:** I'm sorry guys. I just realized now that I totally gave Changsun and Nobu's fake name the same name xD Or, almost. Changsun is Aimee's childhood friend, remember and Changsu is Nobu's fakee name. xD Just gotta clear that. ahah.


	21. Chapter 20

"Oh, ChoHee!" I exclaim as ChoHee finally steps out of the bathroom. She didn't have red eyes or anything that made her seem like she was crying. She did, however, have the strangest and blankest look on her face ever.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

She nodded, forcing a smile, "I'm fine."

Something in her eyes told me she wasn't 'fine'. The way she turned away just a little too quickly and the way she went straight to kitchen told me something wasn't okay. I followed her to the kitchen, where I found ChoHee nibbling on a cookie and looking over my fridge.

"What are you looking for?" I ask her.

"Eggs. To bake a cake," ChoHee replied, not even turning to look at me. I remember what ShinWoo had said just this morning. ChoHee baked when she was upset. I sighed. It was obvious she was upset right now, and anyway, at this rate, I was going to run out of flour and eggs.

"ChoHee, what happened? Who called? And weren't we talking about Changsu just a moment ago?" I ask her a frenzy of questions, concerned by her behavior.

"_Jesu_," ChoHee sighed. "I guess I don't need to be worrying about Changsu anymore."

It took me a moment to realize what she meant.

"He broke up with you?" I almost shriek. "Why?"

ChoHee made a face, "It's 'personal'."

She made little quotation marks in the air as she said 'personal'. I stared at her, feeling sympathetic for her. Okay, so I was slightly relieved that they hadn't broken up because of me and that now at least, I didn't have to deal with the drama of them both…but still, as a friend, I was feeling bad for her.

"I'm sorry," I tell her softly.

"Don't be," ChoHee forced a smile and looked at me. "He was an asshole anyway."

I stare at her. She says things like that, but I had been the one to see how happy she was with him. ChoHee was just trying to be tough. She was trying to act like she didn't care. I frowned. She reminded me more of myself than I would've ever thought. I remember when I used to act like that.

"You don't have to act tough in front of me, ChoHee," I tell her softly.

"I'm not," ChoHee let out a hesitant laugh. "I'm okay, really. I could care less."

"But-" I start again.

"Look, I'm going out a moment to buy groceries. I'll be back later," ChoHee grabbed her keys and headed out the door without even waiting for me to reply. I wanted to stop her, worried that she might get into trouble. But who was I to stop her?

I watched helplessly as ChoHee left and exited. I sat down at the kitchen table. I sighed, shaking my head. I decided I should probably get back to writing my songs, so I went back to my room. I attempted to find some kind of inspiration to continue my tribute to Changsun, but I was just plain out stuck.

I pulled out my other song. Maybe, if I worked at something else a while it'd be easier to get back to the other song. But I was just as stuck on what to write here as I was on the other song. This song was meant to be a slow piano ballad.I sigh deeply and bang my forehead against my desktop. Just as I did so, my desk shook against the walls and a picture frame hanging above my bookshelf fell off the wall.

"Apa!" I quickly dive to catch the frame that holds the picture of my dad. But I miss. It hits the edge of the bookshelf and cracks before hitting the ground.

I pick it up, frowning at the large crack branching out over the picture. I sigh, staring at it. It's a picture of my dad and me when I was just a little girl. I could barely walk. We were at the beach, he was holding my hand and smiling. My mom had taken the picture.

Grandma had sent it to me a year back as my Christmas present. I treasured it. It was hung up right beside my picture of ShinWoo. And now, it was cracked.

Looking at the photo, my heart ached. I missed my dad. I really did. I wish I had gotten a chance to make things up with him; to say goodbye properly. But of course, I had waited so long and I was too late.

"I miss you, Apa," I say softly. "I wish there was something I can do for you even now."

Then, it hit me. I smiled to myself. I kiss my father's photo. I kiss it again and again and place it on top of my bookshelf. I go back to my desk and start thinking. The words come easily to me now, and I wonder why I'd even had troubles with it before.

* * *

TaeKyung and MiNyu lay on TaeKyung's bed, her head on his chest. They'd been talking about going public with their relationship.

"There are some rules that go along with this," TaeKyung told her. She nodded.

"It will get harder for you to do ordinary things like you used to. Paparazzi will try to take photos of you, so be prepared always. Don't do interviews without asking me first," TaeKyung counted them off his fingers. "Paparazzi will try to ask personal questions; don't answer if they make you uncomfortable. And be careful with your answers. They could very well be used against you and cause a scandal."

"Okay," MiNyu nodded. "I will do my best as Hwang TaeKyung's girlfriend!"

TaeKyung smiled. She was so cute all the time. She was always enthusiastic and always tried so hard to make everyone happy. TaeKyung kissed her softly on the nose and smiled at her. MiNyu smiled back. She was always happy when TaeKyung was being affectionate with her, even if it was usually only when they were alone. TaeKyung felt awkward being affectionate even so around the band.

"Do you remember when Aimee and ShinWoo first went public?" MiNyu asked, laughing a little.

TaeKyung chuckled, "Aimee never thought about the rules. She never did anything too bad, but she certainly had her own way of doing things."

"Aimee's always been such an individual," MiNyu smiled.

"I don't know how ShinWoo can handle being her boyfriend," TaeKyung smirked to himself.

MiNyu poked him playfully, "ShinWoo is a very capable man. He's also very patient and very caring. He compliments Aimee perfectly. Only he can bear with her brash ways and get through her tough shell."

"That's true," TaeKyung replied. He hadn't seen Aimee been happier these past couple of years. With all the drama of MiNam and MiNyu dying down and since Aimee got with ShinWoo, everyone's life had been much more peaceful.

"It seems everyone got a happy ending when my brother came back," MiNyu smiled, looking at TaeKyung. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I only wish Jeremy could have found someone as well," MiNyu sighed. "He's a good man."

TaeKyung chuckled lightly, "Sometimes it's hard to think of Jeremy as a man. He's so childish."

"It's just his personality. Aimee sometimes acts like a child too," MiNyu laughed.

"And before you came along, I was dealing with both children all on my own," TaeKyung smirked. "ShinWoo sometimes managed to keep Aimee in control, but that was before he realized how crazy she was about him."

MiNyu shrugged, "It still puzzles me even now how it took ShinWoo so long to figure out about Aimee's feelings. It took everything that happened the way it did before he finally opened his eyes and saw her there. Even then, it was almost too late."

"ShinWoo can be thick-headed sometimes," TaeKyung remembered those times. "He's gentle, mature, caring, and patient but he's also extremely stubborn and sometimes hopelessly stupid."

"Well, you took quite a while to figure out that I liked you too," MiNyu shot her boyfriend a teasing look. TaeKyung frowned.

"After everything I did to you, I thought you hated me. And anyway, I thought you liked ShinWoo," TaeKyung snuggled closer to his girlfriend. Even if at the time he hadn't realized his own feelings for her, thinking she liked ShinWoo had been hard.

"He's a very good man," MiNyu seemed sad. "I only wish he didn't have to go through what he did with me. I'm sure it hurt him very much."

"I think he's over it," TaeKyung smile softly. "And anyway, like you said. It took everything that happened the way it happened for him to finally see Aimee's love for him. So it's good it happened. And anyway, everything ended happily."

"I suppose that's true," MiNyu smiled again.

"Now, what are those rules I told you again?" TaeKyung looked at her, grinning.

* * *

Jeremy sipped on a carton of chocolate milk as he walked around the AN building. It was a nice change from his usual apple or orange juice. Tomorrow, he promised himself he'd buy the strawberry milk that they sold at the café downstairs.

Jeremy was headed for the dance studio. He was planning on practicing his dance moves today, since there were no classes in the studio. There may be a few people who'd come to practice alone, but for the most part it'd be empty. Speaking of empty, Jeremy could hear the strange slurping sound from his carton now. He frowned, disappointed his milk was all gone already. He threw it in the nearest trash can and headed for the dance studio.

As he stepped into the studio, he saw a couple other trainees. He greeted them briefly, but then he caught glimpse of an even more familiar face.

"Noona!" he skipped over happily to Aimee, who had been stretching.

"Oh, hey Jeremy!" her face was already glistened with sweat from hard practicing.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked her. She hadn't been to dance practice in a long time since she'd been working on her album. She also didn't have any routines she really needed to practice, since she hadn't been performing live or shooting music videos either.

"Just wanted to catch up on my dancing. I'm getting stiff," she grinned. "How's that move of yours? The one you couldn't do before?"

Jeremy nodded, remembering how Aimee had helped him that one day.

"I'm great with it now! See?" Jeremy demonstrated the move effortlessly and flawlessly to her. She clapped her hands, grinning at him. Jeremy grinned back. He loved Aimee's vibe. She was always so upbeat nowadays, even more so right now.

"You're in a good mood today," Jeremy laughed. "Come to think of it, so is ShinWoo. I heard he spent the night yesterday."

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his noona. She smacked him playfully on the head and they both laughed. Aimee didn't say anything to his words. They stretched together. Jeremy stared at Aimee, the way she was concentrating so hard. She seemed far away in her mind.

Honestly, Jeremy was a bit weirded out by the idea of ShinWoo and Aimee sleeping together. He wasn't as naïve as people thought, but just thinking of his two friends like that was awkward. So he decided to drop the subject and stop thinking about it. It was giving him the goose bumps.

"Noona, we haven't danced together in a long time. We should dance to…Bonomana by Super Junior!" Jeremy suggested. Aimee laughed.

"I love that song. Let's go," Aimee jumped to her feet and went to the radio. She quickly picked out the song and Jeremy heard the familiar beat. Aimee joined him back at his side and they started the dance.

* * *

After countless rounds of dances with Jeremy, I finally collapsed from exhaustion. Jeremy collapsed beside me, sprawled on the ground. I hand him one of my extra water bottles. He gulps it down greedily.

"Ah, reminds me of the old days," Jeremy smirked. "When you used to be our choreographer we used to always dance until we collapsed. Those were the days before you and ShinWoo got together. Before MiNam and MiNyu came along. Those were happy times."

I tilted my head at Jeremy.

"I mean, uh, not to say these aren't happy times now either with them here. And not to say that you and ShinWoo shouldn't be together, I'm just saying…" Jeremy sat up and scratched his head awkwardly. "It's been kind of boring for me since everyone's had someone."

I look at Jeremy and sigh. He was always such a happy guy. He always smiled and supported all of us despite what he was really feeling on the inside. I loved him for that. Only, I felt bad now. I'd been so busy with ShinWoo and the ChoHee drama that I hadn't taken much time to realize Jeremy was even still around.

"You've always got me, dongsaeng," I hook an arm around Jeremy's shoulders.

Jeremy laughed, but then his lips turned into a devilish smirk. I didn't even have the chance to run as Jeremy suddenly tackled me down with tickles.

"Tickle time!" he announced loudly.

His fingers tickled at my sides as I desperately tried to kick him away between laughs. Jeremy let out an evil laugh and tickled me more.

"Stop!" I breathed out between my laughs.

"Okay!" Jeremy immediately stopped tickling me, but then squished me over the stomach with his body weight. I attempted to push him off, but he was forcing all his body weight on me, still smirking like an evil scientist. Neither of us even cared that other people in the studio were staring at us now.

"Get your fat butt off me!" I attempted a futile push at Jeremy again.

"I'm fat?" Jeremy pretended to be horrified by my words. "I'm hurt, noona."

"You're lame," I laughed. He grinned and finally got off me. Reaching a hand out to help me get up, he smirked triumphantly. I could've taken his hand and just accepted his help, or I could've had fun with it. So I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down again. He fell easily, shocked by my sudden actions. It was my turn to jump on him and tickle him.

_Ah. I love hanging out with Jeremy._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Bolkkamalkka! Bolkkamalkka! Bolkkamalkka!

Ahhaa. Aww. Jeremy so cute 3 Strawberry milk, hehe. I just had to write a bit about Jeremy, since everyone kinda wanted me to develop his character. Don't worry~ He's definitely going to play an important part =)


	22. Chapter 21

"I don't get why you wanted to bring all of us along," I glance at HeYi, who's driving us to the airport in her white Mercedes Benz. I'm beside her in the passenger seat while ShinWoo and Jeremy sit in the backseat.

"I just wanted some company," HeYi flashed one of her innocent smiles, which we all knew, meant trouble. It was two days ago that I had been dancing with Jeremy in the dance studio. Today, HeYi had talked about needing to pick up one of her cousins from the airport. She had invited me to come along and even invited the whole AN Jell band, but TaeKyung and MiNyu had an appointment to discuss with President Ahna bout going public. And MiNam, well, it seemed HeYi and him weren't talking. Though I had no idea why.

"And anyway, my cousin wanted to meet the famous AN Jell boys. She's a huge fan," HeYi smirked. I shuddered. Since that day she came home slamming doors, she'd been even more slick and creepy about everything she did. It was scaring me.

Fortunately, I had ShinWoo and Jeremy to accompany me.

As we got to the airport, we stood around and waited as HeYi searched for her cousin. I glanced at ShinWoo, who simply shrugged. Then, I looked over at Jeremy, but he was too busy messing with a stain on his white collar shirt.

"Jeremy what is that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and the huge brown stain.

"He had pudding with his breakfast," ShinWoo explained.

"Ah," I nodded, as if that explained everything.

"It, ugh, won't…come...off!" Jeremy scrubbed at it with his finger. ShinWoo and I laughed at him. That's when I notice another stain of chocolate pudding by the corner of his lip.

"Oh, hold on," I turn Jeremy to look at me and use my thumb to wipe away the pudding.

"Oh," Jeremy licks his lips for any other trace of pudding. I laugh. ShinWoo smiles, looking at me. Then, he shakes his head. I look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Just now, you reminded me of a mother taking care of her son," ShinWoo explained.

I smiled faintly.

"Ah, HeYi!"

We all turn as we notice HeYi run to someone. They exchanged a few quick words. I tilted my head, looking to see who this cousin of hers was. I noted it was a girl, with her tall lean figure. As HeYi moved away, I finally caught glimpse of her entire face. I nearly as well fainted.

"This is my cousin, Kim MaeChu," HeYi introduced us to the all-too-familiar woman. I winced. She was as beautiful as ever. Her long sleek hair out around her shoulders and her eerily pale skin. Dressed in a white double-breasted jacket, pink scarf, and pink skirt, she looked even more innocent than ever.

On my side, I felt ShinWoo tense just a little bit. I notice Jeremy gaping at MaeChu's obvious innocence and beauty.

"But I'm sure you both already know who she is," HeYi looks at me and ShinWoo, a sly smirk on her face. Then, it hits me. No wonder she wanted us to be here with her at the airport. She must know about ShinWoo and MaeChu's past. Was she _trying_ to rub it in?

"Wait, hyung. Noona. You know her?" Jeremy asks us.

"She's ShinWoo's high school girlfriend," I whisper to Jeremy, who's grin immediately falls.

"Nice to see you both again," MaeChu bows to us. "I like your hair."

I force a smile to her. She bows to Jeremy and they introduce themselves.

"You're Kang OnYu, or better known as Jeremy, I know. AN Jell's drummer," MaeChu says, proudly showing off her knowledge of the band.

"Nice to meet you," Jeremy grins.

HeYi's phone rings with a new text. She pulls out her phone and glances at it. After sending back a quick reply, she looked up at all of us.

"We should get going. President Ahn just texted me that he wants me and ShinWoo over at the recording studio to record the song," she said.

Today was the day President Ahn wanted HeYi and ShinWoo to record their song. He had sent ShinWoo the song the other day and we had both gone over it. We had even sung it together while playing the piano at the AN Jell dorm. It was a good song.

"Ah, yes. I'm so excited for you, HeYi. Your debut will be awesome. And you even get to sing a duet with ShinWoo Oppa!" MaeChu's giddiness on the way to the AN building wasn't contagious to anyone but Jeremy and HeYi.

* * *

"Finally! You guys are here!" President Ahn jumps up from his chair as we walk in. I see that he's managed to drag TaeKyung and MiNyu into coming to the recording as well. They sit off to the side of the recording studio. MaeChu immediately makes her way over to them.

"Oh! You must be Hwang TaeKyung!" MaeChu bows to him, smiling. He gives her a slight bow back, not knowing who she is.

"I'm Kim MaeChu, a cousin of Yoo HeYi," MaeChu introduces herself, and then looks at MiNyu. "You're Go MiNyu, MiNam's little sister, right? Wow you guys really do look alike."

MiNyu gives her a small smile. MaeChu goes to introduce herself to President Ahn as well as everyone else in the room that she hadn't already spoken too. Her eagerness to be here was making me itch with annoyance.

"Okay, let's get recording," President Ahn finally said. ShinWoo and HeYi set up in the recording room, putting on their headphones. The music starts out slowly before HeYi starts singing.

"Try to listen to my heartbeat, my silent cries," HeYi sang, her powerful voice taking over. "They say that nothing's going to work, and said that it was going to be hard…But I'm going to sing for this song  
and for the amount of tears and pain I went through. I'm going to sing. This is the real me. This face is me. I'm always going to shout. Even if nobody really knows, even if everyone mocks me, I will sing."

After singing several verses, it was ShinWoo's part to rap.

"Some people say it can't be done. Some say it's a game that can't be won. I've seen my share of ups and downs. Through the pain of it all sweet melody's my remedy," he rapped expertisely to the melody. "Piano keys play in harmony my heart beats to the drum. Music is what I breathe. Thick and thin, rain or snow; From deep within my soul forever sing my song."  
I glanced at MaeChu and saw her smiling softly, staring at ShinWoo while he rapped. The look in her eyes and the sweet smile on her face reminded me of how Mrs. Kang had told me about MaeChu never moving on from ShinWoo even after their high-school break up.

"Aimee," TaeKyung tapped my shoulder and ushered for me to lean in closer. He nodded to MaeChu, narrowing his eyes to her. MiNyu leaned in, also listening to us.

"Who is she? Why is she staring at ShinWoo like that?" TaeKyung asked me.

"Yeah, she's staring pretty hard. And the look in her eyes…" MiNyu raised her eyebrows at the girl. I sighed, and shrugged.

"She's ShinWoo's high school sweetheart," I tell them both quietly.

"ShinWoo's high school sweetheart is Yoo HeYi's cousin?" TaeKyung raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I only hope she doesn't carry that fake gene in her. But if ShinWoo dated her, then I suppose she's alright."

"She seems like a sweet girl," MiNyu commented.

My eye twitches a bit. Before I can say anything to contradict MiNyu's naïve assumption about MaeChu, Jeremy pops his head into our conversation.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Jeremy asks, using his exaggerated whisper.

"We're just talking about MaeChu," MiNyu whispers to him. Jeremy smiles.

"She's cute, huh? Reminds me of MiNyu. Cute and innocent," Jeremy pats MiNyu's head. My eye twitches again. That's what I had thought too, but now…I don't even know. I guess I didn't really have a legitimate reason not to like her, besides that she was an ex of ShinWoo and that she reminded me of MiNyu.

I groan. I'm really getting paranoid. But even now, with MaeChu here, the sick feeling in my stomach is even worse. I absentmindedly turn the ring on my thumb as I drift off into space thinking about everything. Everyone around me seems to fade away as my mind drifts off into nothingness. I close my eyes, trying to clear my mind of these paranoid thoughts.

"Perfect! This is the real jackpot!" President Ahn yells loudly as the music fades. I sigh, my attempt at meditation ruined. HeYi and ShinWoo step out from the recording. MaeChu immediately latches onto ShinWoo's arm.

"Oppa! We should all go out for lunch together!" she suggests eagerly. ShinWoo looks at her a moment, then gently pushes her off his arm.

"Ah, that's not a bad idea. I think we have time. Come on. I'll treat!" President Ahn offers.

"Yes! Free lunch!" Jeremy pumps both fists into the air. "What about you, TaeKyung hyung and MiNyu? Aimee noona? ShinWoo hyung?"

"Let's go, TaeKyung," MiNyu tugged at TaeKyung's arm, smiling.

"Okay, okay," TaeKyung sighed. "We'll go too."

"ShinWoo? Aimee?" President Ahn looked at us.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" MaeChu smiled brightly.

My eye does its irritable twitch again. I sigh. Before I can reluctantly agree to go, ShinWoo suddenly shakes his head.

"Sorry. I don't feel good today. I think I'm just going to head back with Aimee," ShinWoo looks over at me and flashes one of his handsome smiles. By the way he's looking at me, I can tell he wants me to agree with him and not go out to lunch.

"Yeah," I simply say. Jeremy pouts at both of us.

"Killjoys!" he yells after us as we leave the recording studio. ShinWoo and I laugh.

"And just how are we getting home?" I ask ShinWoo teasingly, slipping my arm into his. I reminded him that we had come with Yoo HeYi as a ride and didn't have a car. ShinWoo grins and pinches my nose. I smack his hand away and pout at him. He laughs a little more.

"We can always walk," ShinWoo smiled. "It's a nice day outside. It's getting warmer."

"It's already mid-February," I note to him. "But we'd get trampled by the fans and paparazzi."

"Don't worry," ShinWoo smirks. "I've got some disguises for us."

ShinWoo makes a sharp turn around the corner, dragging me along with him. He heads for the guys locker. I tug at ShinWoo's arm.

"I can't go in there!" I tell him. He laughs.

"No big deal. No one is in there," he pulls me inside despite my attempts to get away from the smelly, sweaty guy's locker room. We make our way to ShinWoo's locker, which he unlocks and pulls out a few things. He hands me a black beanie and over-sized shades. I stare at him.

"What?" he asks, noticing my stare.

"Why do you have women's sunglasses in your locker?" I stick my nose in his face. He laughs.

"They're just for you," he teases, pinching my nose again. I smack his hand away for the second time and rub my nose. I peer into his locker. It's organized, but piling with stuff used for disguises. ShinWoo grabs a fedora for himself and a pair of thick-framed glasses. He puts them on and I put on the hat and shades.

"How do I look?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips. He laughs.

"You look like a frumpy detective from France or something," he teases. I smack him on the shoulder. We both laugh. Then, he tilts my chin up to look at him and plants a kiss on my lips.

"It befits you," he smiles and heads for the door. I hurry after him, not wanting to be left behind in such a place.

We walk out the AN building and go around back, not wanting to run into the AN Jell fan girls up front. We cut around the block and start our way back to my loft, which was closer than the AN Jell dorms.

"So how is my noona doing?" ShinWoo asked. "I haven't talked to her since the party."

The sudden thought of ChoHee made me feel down again. She didn't spend a lot of time around the house anymore since her break up with Nobu. I was concerned for her.

"Nobu broke up with her," I tell ShinWoo softly. He glances at me, raising an eyebrow. I shrug.

"I don't know what happened. I only know that they did the day after the party. And ever since then, ChoHee has been a bit down. She also bakes a lot, leaving behind a tray of cookies or a couple slices of cake almost every morning before she goes to work."

"Doesn't sound good," SihinWoo frowns. "I should talk to her."

"She's probably still working now," I say, noticing that we aren't far from my loft now. "You want to hang around until she comes home from work?"

"Yeah," ShinWoo nods.

We finally get to my building and we go up to my loft. I open the door and we step inside. I take off the disguises and put them on the table beside the entrance door. Then, I hang up ShinWoo and my coat in the closet in the hall.

"I'm going to make some tea," ShinWoo tells me, heading for the kitchen.

"Okay, you know where it is," I reply.

I throw my keys onto the coffee table in the living room and join ShinWoo in the kitchen. He'd just finished filling up the teapot with water and was placing it on the stove. He clicks on the burner and turns to look at me. I can tell he's still a bit upset by the news of ChoHee. I want to tell him not to worry, like I always did, but then I'd be contradicting myself and my own worries for her.

"Stop pulling that face. It's depressing," I tell ShinWoo, sitting down at the kitchen island and leaning my chin onto my hands. ShinWoo frowns.

"I'm not pulling a face," he says.

"Yes, you are. Stop it," I flick my hand at him. He grins a little, but shakes his head.

"I am not," he says again, leaning forward onto the island.

"Mhm, you are. Right here, see?" I reach out and pinch his cheeks hard.

"Hey! That hurt!"

I run as he chases me around the kitchen island. I laugh, dodging him and running into the living room. ShinWoo follows me, jumping over the couch to try and catch me. I manage to just barely escape his long arms from snatching me up. I run around the couch again.

"Rape!" I shout loudly and laugh. I glance back at ShinWoo and stick out my tongue, but just as I do, my foot slips on the rug in the living room. I fall back onto my back, smacking my head on the hardwood floor. My mind blacks out like a light.

* * *

"Aimee? Aimee, wake up."

I feel someone smacking my cheeks. I felt dizzy and sleepy. I wanted to go back to sleep. But whoever was slapping me was annoying me. I smacked their hands away and groaned.

"Aimee."

I peek open one eye and see a familiar handsome face. It takes me a moment to realize it's ShinWoo. I sit up, trying to remember what had happened. My head throbs. ShinWoo starts to laugh softly. I look at him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You pinched me, so I chased you. Then, you slipped and hit your head. You passed out," he explains briefly. A brief bit of memory returns to me. I did remember a little bit of what he was saying.

"Did I look like a total idiot when I fell?" I ask ShinWoo, trying to picture myself falling. It looked pretty stupid. I had to grin.

"Yeah, you did," ShinWoo laughs.

That's when I realize that ShinWoo is practically on top of me. On his hands and knees, he's looking down at me. He brings his face closer to mine, leaning in for a kiss. I close my eyes, and our lips barely touch when the screech of the boiling water in a tea kettle shoots through our ears.

ShinWoo sighs, "I'll be right back."

He gives me a smirk and then gets off me and heads back to the kitchen. I try to stand up, but my head throbs. I fall back onto my butt, but the force just shakes my brain even more inside my aching head. I sigh and attempt to crawl towards the kitchen.

"ShinWoo Oppa, my head hurts," I whine. "I can't even stand."

ShinWoo laughs, seeing my pathetic crawling state.

"You haven't called me ShinWoo Oppa in a while," he smiles, adding the tea to the kettle and turning down the heat on the burner. Then, he strides over to me and picks me up in his arms. He sits me on the kitchen island, making me taller than him.

I smile, looking down at him. I put both my hands on either sides of his face and admire his features for the millionth time. Then, I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle my face into the crook in his shoulder.

"I love you," I tell him softly, feeling the promise ring on my thumb again.

"I love you, too," he replies.

He pulls away from me for just a second and turns off the stove. Then, he picks me up again, carrying me to my room. He lays me on the bed, my head still throbbing a bit. ShinWoo climbs into the other side of the bed beside me. I place my head on his chest as he puts his arm around my shoulders. He kisses the top of my head, letting his lips linger there.

"You didn't want to go to lunch with MaeChu?" I ask suddenly, the topic popping into my mind again. ShinWoo doesn't answer me at first and I wonder if I'd made a mistake by bringing it up again. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it.

"No, I didn't," ShinWoo answers finally.

"Why not? I'm sure she misses you," I say, my tone just a bit snobbish. ShinWoo laughs.

"If I had gone, you'd have been jealous," he kisses my temple.

"Nu uh," I object, turning to look at him. "I would not get jealous."

ShinWoo smirks, "You're a bad liar."

I turn slightly red, knowing that I had already been particularly paranoid this week about HeYi and MaeChu. I knew it was probably true that I'd get jealous if he'd have gone with MaeChu and the others to lunch.

"I can't help but be jealous," I admit after a moment of silence. "You are _the _Kang ShinWoo, after all. Guitarist of AN Jell, Asia's top boy band."

"And you are _the_ Jung Aimee. Top solo female singer in Asia," ShinWoo smirks. "What's the big deal? And anyway, didn't we already talk about this?"

ShinWoo takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. Our promise ring glistens on my thumb. I smile. I suppose he was right. We had talked it out. And we had promised each other. I intended to keep that promise, as I knew ShinWoo did as well. I turn and look at ShinWoo, thankful to have such a patient and caring person in my life.

"You ready for the premiere the day after tomorrow?" he asked me suddenly.

"I have everything set," I smile. "Coordinator Wang even got me a new make-up palette to match my blonde hair."

"You've got a dress?" he asks. I nod. He grins.

"I want to see," he gives my hand a squeeze.

I slowly stand, my head throbbing just a bit less. I got over to my closet and search for my new little black dress. Finally, I find it and pull it out of the closet. I show it to ShinWoo, who looks it over.

"Try it on," he said. "I want to see what it looks like on you."

I shoot him a look, but he simply smirks. I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'll go change in the closet then," I put my hands on my hips and back into my walk-in closet. ShinWoo jumps off the bed, attempting to jump into the closet with me.

"Hey!" he laughs as I shove him out of the closet and pull the door shut.

I push over the clothes in my closet, trying to make room. For a walk-in closet, it was still pretty crowded in here. I change slowly, taking my time, knowing ShinWoo wouldn't dare burst the door open on me. I reached for the zipper in the back, but only manage to zip it up halfway. The zipper was stuck. I sigh and step out from the closet.

ShinWoo is sitting on the ground right beside the door. He looks up at me and smirks.

"Looks good," he said. I smile.

"I need help with the zipper. It's stuck," I turn my half-bare back to him.

He stands up to help me. I feel the tingle of his warm fingers on my back. He tugs at the zipper until it gives and zips the dress up. I turn and look at him. He smiles softly and places a kiss on my forehead. I smirk.

"You really like the dress, huh?" I laugh.

"It looks okay," ShinWoo teases. I smack him in the chest. He laughs. Then, he touches the ruffled one-shoulder sleeve and looks at it.

"This looks like it would rip easily. Not very good seaming," ShinWoo says. I look at the shoulder and see that it was a delicate seam. I shrug it off. I took care of my clothes, so I was sure it'd be fine. Anyway, I was only going to a movie premiere in this dress. It wasn't like I would be dancing or in a big crowd of people. I notice ShinWoo is still staring at me in the dress. I start to blush.

"Okay, I'm changing out of this," I make my way back to the closet.

"Don't you need help unzipping?" ShinWoo says slyly.

"Pervert," I purposely say as he unzips my dress.

"I'm your boyfriend, so that doesn't count," ShinWoo laughs.

I scoff, "It still counts. And anyway, you're supposed to be a gentleman, not a pervert."

"I'm still a gentleman," ShinWoo smirks as I close the closet door on him before he can even try to jump in with me.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Okay. Soo it's really late as I finish this…and I'm tired, haha. I need some sleep. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I might be gone tomorrow =) Soccer tournament. I'm not playing. Just going to watch! Haha =) 


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry! Haha. I haven't updated in FOREVER. Soo much going on, haha. Lots of drama and stuff. But now that it's over, I decided I should get back to my reviewers and readers =) I love you guys, hehe. Sorry to make you all wait so long!

* * *

ShinWoo was laying beside Aimee, cuddling. She was snug against him, wearing nothing but shorts and his white shirt. It was big on her, but still cute. He was in a white T-shirt he had worn underneath his white collar shirt. Aimee was asleep in his arms. He, himself, was just starting to drift off as well when he suddenly heard the door to the loft open and close.

He figured it must be ChoHee, home from work. It was nearly five o'clock now. ShinWoo and Aimee had just been messing around for the past two hours, waiting for ChoHee to come home. ShinWoo slowly slipped his arm out from underneath Aimee's head, not wanting to wake her. She looked peaceful when she was sleeping.

ShinWoo attempted to pat his hair back into place as he walked out of Aimee's room. Aimee had supposed it'd be funny to mess up his hair, and now, it wouldn't sit back down. But that was okay, ShinWoo had gotten her back by biting her cheek. ShinWoo had to chuckle at the thought.

"ChoHee?" ShinWoo brought his thoughts back to the present.

"ShinWoo? Is that you?" ChoHee pokes her head out from the kitchen.

ShinWoo comes into the kitchen, looking at ChoHee, who had piled a bunch of boxes of baking mixes on the kitchen island. She had even bought different flavors of frosting and was eating out of the chocolate tin.

"Should you be blowing your money off on cakes and cookies?" ShinWoo looked at his noona.

"What's up with your hair?" ChoHee shot him a strange look. ShinWoo pouted, reaching up and trying to get his hair to sit down. ChoHee smirked slightly, and shook her head.

"Nevermind. I'm not going to ask," ChoHee laughed softly to herself and looked away.

"Hey, don't assume," ShinWoo quickly defends himself, but grins nonetheless. "But don't avoid the question, noona. You should stop splurging on baking stuff before you get fat _and _broke."

"I am _not_ going to get fat," ChoHee scoffed. "And I'm not spending _that_ much money."

ShinWoo suddenly noticed a strange scent in the air. It was very faint, but definitely there. It smelled like something was burning. A smoky smell. ShinWoo made a strange face, wondering what the smell was.

"What's with the face?" ChoHee asked suddenly.

"Something smells weird, like smoke," ShinWoo looks at her. "Did you burn something?"

A strange expression crosses ChoHee's face.

"Uhm, no I didn't burn anything," she replied. "I'll be right back."

ChoHee quickly reached for her purse, but knocked it over onto the ground instead. All the contents in her purse spilled out. ChoHee cursed and quickly tried to pick up her things. ShinWoo knelt down to help her. Suddenly, his eye caught glimpse of a small pocket-sized box of cigarettes. ChoHee quickly snatches it away, but ShinWoo had already seen it.

It took ShinWoo a moment to register the thought. That was what the strange smell had been. ChoHee was _smoking_. ShinWoo hadn't even known that his noona did that stuff. Okay, she was bad, but smoking? That was long-term damage to your lungs. He would know, he's a singer. Smoking was strictly banned if he wanted to be able to keep singing.

ChoHee looked away from ShinWoo with a red face. ShinWoo couldn't help but be angry with his sister. Was she really doing this? It was as if she _looked_ for trouble.

"Please tell me you're not smoking that stuff," ShinWoo stared hard at his sister.

ChoHee was quiet a moment, then scoffed and said, "It's just cigarettes, dongsaeng."

"Just cigarettes?" ShinWoo felt a spark of anger. "_Just cigarettes_? Noona do you know how bad that is for you? How long have you been smoking? Think about your kids! If you smoke around them, they might get sick! Haven't you thought of that?"

"You're just like mom and dad!" ChoHee shouted back at him. "No one ever gives me any credit. I didn't smoke while I was pregnant, and I haven't smoked since AeCha was five months old! I just started smoking again about a couple days ago. So give me some fucking credit and don't act like I'm an irresponsible mother. Obviously, I've raised my kids to be perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine?" ShinWoo crossed his arms and scoffed. "Your children don't even know who their father is! And you don't know either. Is that what you describe as a 'perfect' childhood?"

"They're _my _children, ShinWoo. Mine. I am enough for them!" ChoHee snaps. "Don't tell me how to be a good parent until you have your own children. Then you'll understand!"

With that, ChoHee turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. She headed towards the door and slammed it shut behind her. ShinWoo sighed, ruffling his already messy hair. That hadn't gone the way he had hoped. Not at all. He rubbed his temples and sighed deeply again.

"What's with all the shouting?"

ShinWoo looked up and saw Aimee walk into the kitchen, still looking adorable in his shirt. She yawned sleepily, and stared at the pile of baking stuff on the island. She looked up at ShinWoo and pointed to the pile.

"Is ChoHee back?" she asked cluelessly.

"Yeah," ShinWoo sighed. "But she just left."

"Oh," Aimee looked a little confused. She sniffed the air.

"Is that smoke I smell?" Aimee made a face. She looked at ShinWoo to answer her.

"Yeah," ShinWoo replied.

"Did you guys burn something?" Aimee looked around nervously.

"No," ShinWoo sighed. "ChoHee's smoking."

"What?" Aimee stared at ShinWoo.

"We got into an argument about it. She stormed off," ShinWoo rubbed his temples again.

Aimee remained silent a moment. She pursed her lips. ShinWoo knew that Aimee knew just as well as him how bad smoking was for singers. Even second-hand smoking could ruin your lungs. And with the accident, Aimee already had a hard enough time managing her voice. ShinWoo had to wonder whether it'd been the right thing to tell Aimee. What if ChoHee got kicked out of the house?

"You're not going to kick my sister out are you?" ShinWoo suddenly asked Aimee.

"What?" Aimee looked up at him. "No, of course not. Where else would she go? I would never do that. She doesn't smoke in the house, I know that. Otherwise, we'd smell it all the time. So that's a good thing, right?"

"I suppose," ShinWoo crossed his arms, still not approving of ChoHee's smoking habit.

Aimee walked over to him and nudged him.

"Just let her be. It's her life, ShinWoo. You can't be telling her what to do anymore. I know it's not good for her, and it's hard on you to watch her do this stuff, but just let it go," Aimee sighed. "So stop pulling that depressing face of yours."

"Whatever," ShinWoo replied, still not smiling. He just didn't like the idea, even if what Aimee was saying was true. Seeing that he wasn't getting out of his bad mood, Aimee smacked him on the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" ShinWoo looked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. ShinWoo had to chuckle lightly, despite still being angry. Aimee smiled, happy to get a laugh out of him.

* * *

ChoHee sighed deeply. She sat on the bench in the park. She remembered coming here with Changsu. She shook her head. He was the least of her worries right now. She had never imagined she would get lectured by her little brother. She understood why he had yelled at her, but it was her life. Couldn't her parents and her brother understand that? Like she had told ShinWoo, she deserved some credit for everything she'd achieved in her life.

She was close to tears. Speaking of her kids again made her realize how much she had missed them both these past few days without them. ChoHee took her phone out of her pocket and dialed her parent's house in Busan. ChoHee cleared her throat, keeping her sobs back.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hey, Uhmma," ChoHee said. "Just calling to see how the kids are doing."

"Oh, the kids are fine," her mother replied. "II Sung sleeps well and he eats well. He's a well-behaved child. AeCha is a little fussier, and she misses you a lot. But we can still handle her well."

"That's good. Can I talk to her?" ChoHee asked.

"Okay," her mother handed over the phone.

"Uhmma?" ChoHee almost broke into tears at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hey, honey. I miss you very much," ChoHee says softly to her. "Are you being good for Halmoni and Harabugi? Are you being a good noona and helping them take care of II Sung?"

"Yes, uhmma," she replied. "Uhmma, when will you come back for dongsaeng and me?"

"Very soon, baby girl. As soon as uhmma can find work and buy a big house for us to stay in," ChoHee tried to explain to her.

"Can you find us a big, big place? Like a castle? So you can be a queen and dongsaeng and I can be a prince and princess?" ChoHee could see AeCha's smile as she thought about being a princess.

"I will, honey. I will," ChoHee said.

"Uhmma, it's time to eat. I have to go," AeCha suddenly says into the phone softly. "Don't forget about dongsaeng and me."

"I never would, baby," ChoHee did a quick kiss-kiss into the phone before AeCha hung up.

ChoHee sighed. She reached into her bag and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She frowned, thinking about the argument she and ShinWoo had had. She shook her head. It was her life. And she needed this. She calmed down so much easier after a couple of them. She pulled out her lighter and flicked it to a flame. She brought it to the tip of her cigarette.

"You shouldn't do that."

ChoHee jumped, her lighter falling from her hand and onto the ground. She cursed, picking it up quickly. She turned and glared at whoever had surprised her. To her surprise, she recognized the face right away. Or rather, she recognized the big sunglasses and flashy fedora. Not to mention, the wheelchair was a total giveaway.

"How are you, ChoHee?" Changsu flashed a small smile. ChoHee frowned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, instead of replying to his question.

"I come here a lot," Changsu shrugged, pulling his wheelchair closer to the bench. ChoHee couldn't help but scoot away, thinking about his words.

_"It's personal."_

"What are _you_ doing here?" Changsu asked her softly.

"Clearing my head," ChoHee didn't look at him. He stared at her a long moment. Then, he reached over and took the cigarette from her hand. ChoHee resisted the urge to snatch it back from him. She stared at him as he examined the cigarette.

"You're using this to clear your head?" he chucked the cigarette into the dirt.

"Hey!" ChoHee shot Changsu a glare. "I paid money for that."

"You _wasted_ money," Changsu stares hard at her. "Smoking isn't good for you. You should stop."

"I'll do what I want with my own life. Thank you very much," ChoHee snapped. "I've heard it one time today already. I don't need to hear this lecture again. And especially not from someone like you!"

Changsu simply smirked, despite being yelled at, "You remind me of her, definitely."

ChoHee was thrown off-guard, "What did you say?"

Changsu paused a moment, "Nothing. I don't know why I said that out loud. Never mind."

"No, you said that I remind you of someone. What aren't you telling me?" ChoHee stood up, facing him. She put her hands on her hips.

"I told you last time we talked. It's personal," Changsu's tone suddenly dropped to being dead-serious and hard. ChoHee narrowed her eyes at him, not used to being talked to in such a tone by people.

"Bullshit. It involves me, doesn't it? That doesn't make it so personal anymore," ChoHee crossed her arms over her chest. "Spill it, now!"

"I came here to relax. Not to listen to you nag at me," Changsu scoffed and turned away.

"Nag? _Nag?_" ChoHee scoffed. "You know what? Fuck you."

She dug a finger deep into his chest. She couldn't control her anger now.

"Fuck you, asshole," she jabbed him with her finger again. He simply looked at her. Tears stung at her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry in front of this guy. She jabbed her finger at Changsu again, but this time he caught it in his hand. ChoHee jumped, startled by the sudden contact of his skin to hers.

There was a long silence between them. They stared at each other until Changsu finally let go of her finger. She took a step back away from him. Then, she turned around and left. She walked quickly down the sidewalk away from the park, not that she was worried he'd follow. She just wanted to get away from that kind of tension.

It wasn't until she was nearly three blocks away when she realized she'd left her purse on the park bench beside Changsu. She cursed herself and turned, running back towards the park. It should still be there. She cursed herself for being carelessly blinded by her anger. Now she had to go back and face that asshole jerk.

As she came back to the park, she headed for the bench she was at. She found it to be empty with no Changsu in sight. She looked around for her purse, but didn't find it anywhere near the bench. She cursed for the millionth time today. He probably noticed she'd left it and took it with him. Damn it. ChoHee turned around and decided to just go home.

_Damn it. That had been her last pack of cigarettes._


	24. March 19th, 2011 UPDATES

Hey you guys!

I know I haven't been on in almost a year now D: I'm so sorry . School has been stressful and crazy for me. But I'm starting a new fanfiction! (: About my old ones I don't know if I'll finish them . It's been so long and I've lost inspiration. I might get to them one day but for now, I doubt it. However, I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction for the Chronicles of Narnia! It'll be a lot like In The Name of Honor and Love, but less tacky and more romantic (: Thank you guys for all your support! I'm sorry I won't be continuing the other stories for a while. And I'll try to keep writing from now on!

Love, Miya ~


End file.
